The 100 a princess and a faceless man
by Jacob Denness
Summary: Ever since Clarke was 12 has spent Halloween more or less with one person, she doesn't know who they are but they have always made it night to remember. Since he was 15 Bellamy has been wearing masks on Halloween while he show Clarke Griffin a great time a girl he normally acts like he hates. See how things progress for both of them and how they both finally change things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Ever since Clarke was 12 has spent Halloween more or less with one person, she doesn't know who they are but they have always made it night to remember.**

**Since he was 15 Bellamy has been wearing masks on Halloween while he show Clarke Griffin a great time a girl he normally acts like he hates.**

**See how things progress for both of them and how they finally decide to change things between them for the better.**

* * *

Bellamy

As Bellamy walked in front of the expensive looking houses he pulled the hood of his baggy hoody up over his head to protect from the light patter of rain that was starting to come from the night sky. The mask he had on that made him look like he didn't have a face covered his whole head but the material was a little cheap so he didn't want to get it too wet and risk ruining it. His mum had, had to save to buy it in addition to his sisters fairy costume so he wouldn't feel right if he came back with it ruined.

Halloween was easily one of his favourite nights of the year because tonight he could be whoever he wanted to be and no one could say different. When he was younger the cheap costumes his mum had manged to buy for him did give away things about his life but he had since figured out minimalism was his friend, if he went out in a dark hoody, ripped jeans and a mask that made him look faceless or something like that people took it for a choice of style.

These days he didn't really trick or treat like he used too he had knocked on a few houses and got a couple of sweets that he had stuffed in his pockets which he would probably give to Octavia when he got home but that wasn't to say he didn't have fun. Octavia had been going to friend's houses for the past few years so he had been free to just wonder the town exploring various parts of Arkadia and play a few trick on people giving out a few scares.

It was early in the night but he had already managed to make a few people jump when they saw his mask one women had actually screamed while the two kids she had with her just laughed so he was considering heading back now. After all he had promised his mum there wouldn't be a repeat of last year where he had been taken home by a police car so why not call it a night and head home he thought, he could probably scare a few more people along the way.

Bellamy was about to turn around and start heading home but just then he passed in front of a large house that actually had zombie mannequins set out on the main lawn. They looked convincing as well, they were good enough the Bellamy stopped to stare at them through the houses gates there were decorations on a few houses down this street of expensive houses but whoever lived here was definitely getting in to the Halloween spirit.

Looking closer at the house now Bellamy noticed that all the lights were on and there were all kinds of shadows moving behind the windows closed curtains if he'd had to guess he would say there was some kind of Halloween party going on inside. Immediately Bellamy tried moving the gate hoping to knock at the door and trick or treat them if just to get a glimpse inside but the gate didn't move, there was a buzzer next to the houses letter box but he doubted he would have much success with it. Stepping back Bellamy gave a frustrated grunt he wouldn't egg them or anything like that, not that he hadn't done that kind of thing in the past, he just wanted to have a look what kind of fun decorations they probably had inside.

It wasn't fair, Bellamy was seriously considering finding a stone or something to throw at those zombies and nock these rich stuck up party poopers down a peg when he noticed there were several tree branches sticking through the bars of the fence which was next to the gate. He was just fifthteen but he was decently tall so he'd guess those branches would be all he would need to climb up high enough to jump over the top of the fence and after that he could probably just walk in to the party the door was probably unlocked.

There was also the fact his costume meant no one would be able to tell what he looked like so he decided to go for it. Looking back and forth quickly to make sure the coast was clear Bellamy grabbed the lowest branch and then began to pull himself up, he was a good climber so it didn't take him long to get to the top of the fence and then jump down on the other side.

After that he moved quickly to the front door and then stopped taking in a deep breath as he looked around making sure he hadn't been spotted. He didn't see anything so he tested the door handle and as he had guessed the door opened easily not pausing he immediately snuck through the door and took a few steps away from it on instinct. Thankfully there was no one in the hall or the stairs that led up to the front door to see him sneaking in so Bellamy walked down the corridor a few paces and then stopped next to a half open door leaning back against the wall.

There weren't too many decorations here they must have the good stuff in other rooms, there were just pretend bats and spiders stuck to the walls and ceiling with cobwebs draped over the family pictures on the walls. Looking closer at some of these Bellamy saw with surprise he recognised the blond girl in several of these photos it was Clarke Griffin, this must be Clarke Griffins house.

Unlike most kids who lived in the side of town he did he went to Polaris high thanks to the help of a friend of his mums help which was where he knew Clarke from. Most of the kids in that place were well off but Clarke Griffin was something else her mum and dad were a big shot doctor and engineer also they were both governors in the school which all meant she was treated like a real princess by everyone except him and his friends. Any guilt he had felt about sneaking in here disappeared right away in fact this could be a great opportunity to knock the stuck up princess that was Clarke Griffin down a peg and then make a run for it.

Carefully he snuck through the door in front of him he was trying to make sure no one saw him arrive and start to wonder who he might be but getting in to the room he saw there was no danger of that. All the adults in the room were all either standing around absorbed in conversation or swaying to the beat of the music that was playing all of them completely self-absorbed he might as well be invisible.

He moved through the crowd freely looking at all the real high end looking costumes and the decorations on the wall that he would have to guess were put up by professionals. Rather disappointedly there was nothing really that scary though the stuff on the walls like cobwebs, skulls and creepy black and white photos gave the room a bit of a creep factor but that was ruined by the costumes. The majority of the party goers looked to have dressed like they were going to a seventeenth century masquerade ball not a Halloween party, there were a few exceptions like one man looked to have dressed up as if he was an undead ball goer and another actually had a similar faceless mask to him but overall he was disappointed.

Board with looking through this party already Bellamy started looking around for the princess thinking he could spill something on what he'd wager would be a really pretty dress and then go. He didn't resent people having money, well maybe he did a little but one of his best friends Nathan Miller came from money and that didn't stop them being friends it was just Clarke acted all high and mighty. She was a few years younger than him so they didn't have classes together or anything like that but when they had first met he had been nice to her, really nice in fact and then when he had next seen her she had acted like she didn't even know him.

He'd guess someone had told her about his mum and how he didn't come from much so he was now nothing to her which was why he tried so hard to knock her down a peg whenever he saw her. Finding Clarke proved difficult though, he looked in several rooms in the large house and found more adults milling around doing whatever some of who were wearing better costumes but the princess didn't seem to be anywhere. He was about to give up and just leave maybe taking one of those zombies outside with him when he opened a door on the far end of the house and saw her sitting inside the small room alone he grinned under his mask this could well be the best Halloween yet.

Opening the door he stepped in to the room and gave a mock bow 'your majesty,' she was dressed as a princes with a tiara that was probably real and a beautiful flowing blue gown that made her look really pretty. Standing up Bellamy looked Clarke straight in the face as she stared back at him looking shocked and only now did he see her puffy cheeks she had been crying 'are you OK,' he asked automatically without really thinking about it.

'No not really,' Clarke said giving a slight scowl clearly annoyed and upset.

This got Bellamy curious if something was ruining the princesses night he'd want to hear about it so he sat down in the arm chair opposite the sofa Clarke was sitting on 'OK what's wrong,' he asked smiling even though Clarke couldn't see it.

'Wells isn't here,' she sighed 'no one I like is, not really,' she added grumbling. 'These sort of things aren't normally that much fun but with Wells or the others we can often find something to do together while our parents entertain,' she said this last word with such distain Bellamy gave a small snigger. 'Exactly,' Clarke said picking up on the snigger 'it's so stupid and now I'm in here all alone doing nothing with no one to have fun with, aren't my parents supposed to stop that sort of thing from happening.'

Part of Bellamy wanted to run off and leave Clarke here alone and upset at her parents but that didn't feel right to him. The princess might be stuck up but Halloween was a time for people to have fun to be different people to who they normally were and after all she didn't seem to recognise who he was, 'well I'm here,' he finally said after a minutes more thought.

'What do you mean,' Clarke asked sounding confused.

'Well I'm here,' Bellamy repeated 'so if you want someone to have fun with how about you and I do something.'

'Like what,' Clarke asked looking at him with a hopeful expression now.

Bellamy was at a loss for ideas for a moment here not knowing what they could do but then and idea occurred to him and he grinned under his mask. 'I have an idea,' he said 'but first were going to need salt,' Clarke was surprised by this at first he could tell but then she smiled as she guessed what he was suggesting.

After they had dumped the contents of a salt shaker in a few drinking glasses as well as a punch bowl they pulled a few more innocent pranks together. Turning lights off in occupied rooms and running away or dripping glue and paint on seats and watching people sit down, that one had actually been Clarke's idea.

Through all of this Bellamy forgot himself a little, he had just started to have so much fun with Clarke so he stopped thinking about how he had crashed this party and how Clarke didn't know it was him she was making trouble with. However when Clarke began to lead him back upstairs talking about getting more glue, the man dressed like an undead masked ball goer he had spotted earlier standing there stopped them both in their tracks and reminded Bellamy how he had gotten here.

'I think it's time you go to bed Clarke,' the man said walking down the stairs sounding annoyed 'I know your upset Wells wasn't here tonight but you should know better than to try and make trouble like this.'

'I'm sorry dad,' Clarke said sounding embarrassed looking at her feet.

'As for you,' Clarke's farther said pointing at Bellamy 'I suggest you go find your parents and tell them you're tired and want to go home otherwise were both going to need to go find them and have an uncomfortable conversation with them.'

'I'll do that,' Bellamy said automatically scared about what would happen if Clarke's farther realised he was crashing this party and who he actually was.

'Good,' he nodded walking past both him and Clarke 'and don't worry about your mum Clarke I'll sort that out for you,' he called as he went.

Once he was gone Clarke looked up at him 'I'm sorry,' she said frowning 'but I have to go to bed now you don't want my mum telling you off.'

'It's alright,' Bellamy said patting Clarke on her shoulder reassuringly 'it's past time I go anyway.'

Clarke gave a really nice smile now 'I've had a lot of fun with you, we should really do it again you could come over again sometime,' she paused here her nose scrunching up as a thought occurred to her 'who are you anyway, I never actually asked.'

Bellamy smiled under his mask she had been calling him faceless all night without really thinking about it, he'd kind of liked the name so he hadn't said anything but there was a question of what he should do now. He briefly considered lying to her making some story up about how he got here and who he was but he decided against it 'I can't say I'm afraid.'

'Why not,' Clarke asked sounding confused.

'Because princess,' he began he had been calling her princess most of the night but in a nice way not in the way he normally did 'I wasn't invited to this party. I climbed over your garden fence to get in here,' he gave a slight snigger as he said this 'I just wanted to have a look around your house perhaps see what people were getting up to but then I saw you and you looked upset so I just wanted to try and cheer you up.'

Clarke's mouth actually fell open at this she was so shocked by his confession but before she could say anything or call for anyone Bellamy continued to talk 'I had a lot of fun with you tonight actually so if you need me again I promise next year I'll be waiting outside for you, if you want.' With that Bellamy immediately turned on the spot and started walking down the stairs away from Clarke heading towards the door he wanted to leave things here, to be a mysterious stranger. This way Clarke would hopefully think of him fondly as a fun Halloween mystery and if she didn't there wouldn't be much she could do to find out who he really was.

Next day

Bellamy stood leaning against his locker watching people mill around the corridor or the school chatting about things as they always did every morning. He was a bit too preoccupied to talk to anyone though when he had got home last night his mum had been waiting for him, she had been very worried with how late it had gotten so he had gotten a very upset shouting at.

It's not like he could really blame her it had been close to midnight by the time he had gotten back the grounding was still annoying though. Thankfully she had accepted the story he had told her about hiding in parks in order to jump out at people and losing track of time he could only imagine what she would have done if he'd told her what he had really been doing. Looking back the grounding was worth it though, he had, had a lot of fun crashing that party and pulling all those pranks with Clarke.

Now the princess that was a worry he had been wearing a mask when he had been with her and she hadn't seemed to recognise his voice but there was a chance she would recognise him today. As he thought about this his eyes crossed to Clarke who was a short distance down the corridor surrounded by several of her so called friends, looking at her now she didn't seem any different she looked like the same stuck up princess she always did.

As he watched her Clarke and her friends began to move from wear they had been standing and as they passed him Bellamy did as he would normally do 'princess,' he called giving a mock bow 'I hope you had a nice Halloween in the palace.' She just gave him the finger as way of a response and walked right past him with her group he noted that she didn't seem to recognise his voice which was a bit of a relief but he also noticed how different she had reacted to the princes name which was interesting.

The same name presented in two different ways resulted in two very different reactions from Clarke one way it was an insult the other was way to get Clarke smile an actually rather beautiful smile. He still thought Clarke was stuck up and needed to be taken down a peg last night hadn't changed that, well not really but now he knew there was a different side to her one that he actually liked. Maybe he would be there next year outside Clarke's house, see if he would find that fun girl there waiting for him or if he would find the same stuck up princess he was used to most days.

* * *

**Well there we go; I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fic. If you liked it please review its always nice to know what people think.**

**As you've probably guessed this is going to be a collection of the Halloweens Bellamy and Clarke start spending together and you'll see how things progress. This chapter was from Bellamy's perspective but other's will be from Clarke's so you will see what both of them think as things progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Well this is the second Halloween Bellamy and Clarke spend together and this chapter is going to be from Clarke's perspective I hope you enjoy it. **

**A big thank you to all the people who followed, added to their favioutes or reviewed last time I hope more will follow me posting this.**

* * *

Clarke

For what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour Clarke pulled a sighed the curtains of the houses front most room which looked out on to the front garden and the front gate. She had thought about her unexpected guest, her faceless gentleman a lot the past month with the build up to Halloween wondering if he'd actually turn up tonight.

Her Dad had asked about him the week after last Halloween suggesting if him and her had really hit it off maybe she would want to have him over under the condition they both behave he still thought he had been invited. She had, had to lie and say she wasn't bothered about seeing him again her Dad was rather understanding about most things but she doubted he would just be OK with the fact some guy had climbed the fence to get in to the house and who had then, just decided to cheer her up.

The only person she had actually told about her faceless gentleman was Wells and he hadn't believed her when she told him about everything that had happened. He had just said she was making up stories to get back at him for not being there last year, he still did actually all while she had been threating about tonight the last month he had been talking about how committed she was to her story. Disappointedly though, he wasn't here tonight like last year his father had taken him to his grandparents to celebrate Halloween with them, Clarke had been hoping to show him she wasn't making anything up as well as herself.

She did know it had really happened, but the more she had run the chain of events over in her head how he had just turned up gate crashing her parents party and how he and her and pulled those pranks on the party goers the more like a dream it felt. This sort of thing just wasn't supposed to happen to people which was why she really hoped he did turn up tonight so she could see it had happened and that this sort of thing could happen and could happen to her.

She had even dressed similar to how she had last year in the hope it would help with getting a repeat of last year. The blue dress was a bit small now but she had but on another blue dress that fit better and she was wearing the same fake tiarra. She knew it was silly doing this but it had helped her with her Anxiety about tonight and it had, had the added benefit of meaning her mother for once had been happy with the cloves she had picked out.

Clarke stared past the manikins that were dressed as witches this year ignoring the curious glances of the few people who were in the room with her at the gate that led out on to the street. She was about to turn back and maybe try and do something to occupy herself but just then a figure in a simple white shirt that almost glowed in the night moved in front of the gate stopped there and started waiting. Her hart beginning to beat fast Clarke squinted at the figure looking at him more closely and smiling she saw that the figure was wearing a cream fabric mask that made him look like he didn't have a face.

Leaning back letting the curtain fall a side Clarke gave a stifled excited squeak, he was actually here he had actually come back this was really happening. Turning around she walked out of the room being careful not to run she didn't want people asking any questions, technically he wasn't going to be a party crasher this year she was going to be inviting him in but she still didn't want to answer questions.

Getting to the front door she pushed the button that opened the gate and then she walked out the gate would close it's self again automatically so she didn't need to worry about that. Clarke walked a few paces outside and then stopped next to the witches shivering slightly in the cold night air watching her faceless gentleman walk through the gate as it opened then walk up to her stopping just in front of her looking down at her. She could tell he had grown over the last year, Clarke just smiled brightly looking up at him and even though she couldn't see it she felt like he was smiling as well.

'Your actually here,' she said giving an excited giggle 'I wasn't sure you would be.'

'In truth I wasn't sure I would be either princess,' he replied his head moving away from her looking at the witches sounding a little embarrassed by this admission.

'Well I'm glad you came,' Clarke said quickly trying to reassure him, considering last year it made sense he had been apprehensive about coming back here.

'Really,' he said looking back at her sounding a little surprised.

'Yes, really,' Clarke said back nodding as she spoke 'I've been wondering about you a lot the past month.' Something about this statement seemed to give him pause he just looked down at her but because she obviously couldn't see his face it was hard to tell what it was. 'Do you want to come inside,' she asked after a few moments silence 'or shall we stay out here,' she added giving another giggle 'all though if we do that I think people might start to notice.'

'Well we can't have that princess,' he said purking up finally walking forward towards the door she had left open.

'Out of interest did you tell anyone about me,' she asked turning to walk beside him moving past the witches and making it inside closing the door behind them.

'Only one person,' he said turning to face her as they stood just inside the door 'they said I was a weird idiot for wearing a mask while I was with you but I don't think they really believed me.'

'The one person I told about you didn't believe me either,' Clarke said frowning out of disapproval at how entrusting there mutual people apparently were.

Her faceless gentlemen gave a slight laugh at this finding it amusing for some reason 'well princess it is an unusual story to tell but that said maybe we both need to make friends with some different kinds of people.'

'Maybe,' Clarke agreed feeling like there was meant to be some kind of hint there. 'It was Wells,' she continued 'do you remember me talking about him last year.'

'I remember,' he said slowly 'is he here.'

'Sadly he isn't,' she frowned 'he's spending Halloween with his grandparents again I was really hoping he would be here so I could show him you're really real and I wasn't making you up.'

'Well that's me mister real,' he said laughing but it sounded slightly forced to Clarke. 'Do you have any other friends here tonight,' he asked after a moment's silence.

'Sadly no real ones,' Clarke frowned, it was true there were a fair few people who hung around her most days some of which were here tonight but they weren't real friends, she was old enough to tell they just hung around her because of her parents money. 'There all off doing things and probably having much more fun,' she added bitterly, it wasn't like she didn't have real friends she did she had Wells and Harper for example but Wells wasn't here and Harper hadn't been to one of these kind of things for years.

'You know if you wanted to have spent Halloween with friends instead of waiting here for me that would have been ok princess,' he said sounding concerned now.

'That's not an option,' Clarke said quickly he shouldn't feel bad about her problems 'my mum and dad say I'm too young to go out with friends yet, plus they want me to be here, with them,' she added this last bit in a disapproving tone. If it was really true her parents wanted to be here so they could spend time with her wouldn't they actually spend time with her on nights like this instead of talking with their friends while she just sat around?

'Your parents sound like a piece of work,' he said in a shocked slightly sympathetic tone.

'They can be,' she nodded looking around as she spoke feeling almost as if they could hear 'but I suppose most people feel like that about their parents sometimes.'

'What are your parents doing this year for Halloween out of curiosity,' he asked looking around at some of the decorations that were stuck to the walls.

'There throwing a gothic party like they do most years,' she sighed her mother still said no to her suggestions for different themes for the party. 'So,' she said taking in a deep breath now hoping to change the subject 'now you're here what should we do, do you have any ideas for what we could do,' as she spoke she could hear the hope in her voice so she was sure her faceless gentlemen could.

'Well,' he said slowly checking the coast was clear 'I did put some thought in to that plus how we can avoid getting caught, I didn't want you getting in trouble with your parents again which is why I brought these.' Seeing the coast was clear he pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket that had several rather small glass vials inside with some kind of light green liquid inside, out stretching his arm so she could see them more closely.

'What are they,' she asked looking from the vials to him and back again.

'There stink bombs princess,' he said slowly sounding like he enjoyed the reveal.

It wasn't the first time he had called her princess tonight but it stuck in her mind this time. Most of the time when someone called her princess she didn't like the name much, so often it was an insult people like Bellamy Blake through at her or something that people said in relation to her parents money which had never made her feel especially good. But with her faces gentlemen it felt right somehow, it felt like the name came from a place of affection, it felt like she was someone real to him not some hollow idea the rest of the world had stuck in their heads.

Smiling brightly she looked up from the stink bombs 'this is a great idea,' she laughed her attention coming back to this prank idea 'a few really bad smells spread around this place should put a real damper on peoples night.'

'Well Halloween is supposed to be about treats and tricks,' he said suggestively laughing himself 'now do you have any ideas where to drop them off.'

'Well I know one place I'd like you to drop one of those,' Clarke said right away grabbing him by the hand and pulling him past the stairs down the corridor past several doors and through the one at the end. She led him through the kitchen that was empty out in to the conservatory that looked out on to the back garden and she stopped them there looking out at all the people outside dressed in there gothic clothing enjoying the dry but slightly cool night air. 'I want us to drop one out there,' she whispered to her faceless gentlemen letting go of his hand looking around to make sure that there was no one in the conservatory paying them attention.

He started to snigger hearing this 'you're a little bit of a bad girl at heart aren't you princess, everyone thinks your this goody two shoes but that's just an act.'

'That a problem,' she asked feeling slightly vulnerable, she did try to please people a lot her parents, people at school, the people who hung around her and her parents she just didn't want to disappoint them so she tried to be what they wanted her to be. That could get really tiring though, it could make her feel like she wasn't real so sometimes she wanted to knock the people around her down a peg in order to feel alive, to feel like she was a real person.

'No that's not a problem princess,' he said quickly grabbing back hold of her hand and squeezing it reassuringly 'I just meant your acting differently around me.'

'Well I don't know,' Clarke shrugged 'I just feel like things a different with you.'

'OK,' he said not sounding completely convinced 'now let's do this I think I can see a good place to drop one or two of these,' he continued moving forward pulling two vials out of the bag and putting it back in his pocket. 'You stay here,' he whispered as she followed him to the door that led out to the garden 'and bang the glass if you see anyone looking my way once I get out there.'

'OK I can do that,' she whispered feeling adrenaline beginning to cause through her body, holding back as he went out the door. Looking around the conservatory Clarke saw that the few people who were in here were all talking to each other and she could tell there was no danger there so she looked outside and concentrated and her faceless gentlemen as he made his way through the crowd outside. Again no one seemed to be paying him any attention so she watched smiling as he snuck over to a large flower pot along the garden fence drop the stink bombs behind it and giving her a thumbs up move away, she couldn't see his face but she was sure he was smiling.

Once he got back inside Clarke pulled him over to the far side of the conservatory where there was a free seat just big enough for the both of them and pulled him down in it with her 'if we sit here we can watch what happens,' she said quickly.

'Voyeur,' he chuckled moving in to a comfortable position next to her. It took a little while but eventually they both noticed the whispers amongst the crowd outside like there was a secret scandal going on out there and not long after that a lot of people started to move inside. No one said anything though they just whispered about the smell trying to pretend there was a different reason for them coming inside which just made the two of them giggle there secret giggles at their prank even more.

Eventually Clarke saw her farther coming in he was dressed in a similar suit to last year but this year he had painted his face white in order to try and look like a ghost, she knew her mother didn't like him doing that kind of thing but this was something he wouldn't be moved on she knew. Seeing them he walked right over to the two of them 'you two having fun over here,' he asked smiling clearly pleased that she seemed to be enjoying herself with what he thought was one of the guests.

'Yes dad,' she giggled 'were just sitting here trading funny stories.'

'Well good, I suggest you two just stay here and keep doing that' he smiled turning back around and walking over to where Clarke's mother had just come inside.

'He has no Idea I'm crashing this party does he,' her faceless gentleman said with disbelief clear in his voice.

'Well technically you're not crashing,' she whispered 'I let you in remember.'

'I doubt either of your parents would agree with that point,' giving her a side eye which was strange to see when she couldn't see his eyes.

'Probably,' Clarke admitted 'but my Dads just glad right now I seem to be having fun without making trouble for him and my mum to deal with.'

'If he only knew,' he laughed.

'To be honest I think deep down he'd be pleased,' she smiled giving a slight shrug 'this party and the stuff like it is largely my mums idea I don't think he likes them much more than I do.'

'I guess you're a daddy's girl then princess,' he responded sounding amused by this observation.

'You're not the first person to say that,' Clarke nodded remembering the times it had been said by various people her mum included. 'I do love my mum,' she added feeling necessary to defend her at least a little 'it's just we don't always agree and she can be a bit hart to please sometimes but she does love me I know that.'

Her faceless gentlemen laid a comforting hand on hers now giving it a slight squeeze 'you don't need to explain anything to me, I've got my own issues so I know what it's like to have mixed feelings about one parent and that's putting it mildly.'

Clarke's eyes widened at hearing this because she could feel there was something there 'do you want to talk about it, you can if you want I'm hardly going to judge.'

'No not really,' he said retracting his hand and fidgeting uncomfortably beginning to turn away from her slightly. Clarke opened her mouth to apologise but before she could he cut across her 'I'm sorry,' he said quickly turning back to face her 'it's just tonight is supposed be a night for being a different person and I just want to have fun with you.'

Clarke smiled at this it was really nice that she was someone he thought he could have fun with. 'OK,' she said getting up 'let's go have some fun, being different people,' she added this last bit with a small giggle remembering what he had said and liking the idea of it.

'OK,' her faceless gentlemen said getting up laughing slightly himself. Moving beside her he leaned in and whispered 'where would you like to drop one of my stink bombs next then.'

This question made Clarke smile again, this year was going to be a better Halloween than last year had been she was sure of that already 'I have a few ideas,' she giggled.

They did end up dropping a stink bomb after that in a room full of people which created a similar effect to when they had set of the first one but they ended spending the rest of the night exploring the house together. Last year they had only gone in a few rooms so Clarke wanted to show her faceless gentleman around a bit better, she remembered he had said last time he had snuck inside because he had wanted to see what things were like in here so it occurred to her she could show him.

He seemed to like it as well she couldn't see his face and what expression he might be making under his mask obviously but from how he acted and what he said Clarke was reasonably sure he was finding the rooms in her house interesting to look at. He had been especially impressed by the small library that they had in one corner of the house apparently her faceless gentlemen was a fan of reading which was something Clarke made a note of.

Things went on like this for what felt like a while until they were both walking back down stairs and they both came in sight of the door at which point her faceless gentlemen turned to her and said he had to go. 'What, why,' she asked surprised stopping in her tracks and turning to face him she knew he would have to go at some point but it felt earlier than it had been last time when he had left, virtually on this same spot curiously.

'Sorry princess,' he apologised looking down at her 'you see last year I got home very late and my mum was really upset so I promised her I wouldn't be home late again this time.'

'O, OK,' Clarke frowned disappointed 'doesn't she know your just here with me.'

This statement actually made him laugh 'o Clarke believe you me if she knew what I did last year and that I'm here again I wouldn't have been let out the apartment.'

'I guess that makes sense,' Clarke said still frowning looking at her feet, it did make sense what parent would just be OK with what her faceless gentlemen was doing this fact just hadn't occurred to her so it came as a bit of a shock. 'I've had a really fun night to night,' she said after a few moments silence looking back up into his mask right in to where his eyes should be 'again,' she added 'this has been another night to remember.'

'I've enjoyed tonight as well,' he said nodding slightly 'a lot more than I thought I was going too actually.' He paused here clearly thinking about something 'we make quite a team don't we,' he said in a voice that felt to Clarke like he was asking her something.

Clarke wasn't certain what he was trying to say so she didn't say anything and he didn't say anything else, she knew they were both waiting for her to say something. Tonight had been a lot of fun and he could be trying to ask if she wanted it or something like it to happen again, she wanted to ask him his real name, ask who he really was but she also didn't want to ask. He had said it himself they were both different people tonight so what if the people they were tomorrow or another day in the year didn't get along as they both seemed to now.

'Well I guess I'll see you next year and we can do all this again,' she said finally immediately regretting her words, she couldn't see his face but she could just feel the disappointment there.

'OK, next year,' he said giving a slight sigh taking a step down the stairs as he spoke. 'I'll be looking forward to it,' he added continuing to move slowly down the stairs sounding more hopeful now but there was still a note of disappointment in his voice. She didn't say anything Clarke just watched him go she wanted to ask his name really she did, it was just there was also a part of her that liked the not knowing as well.

Next day

'Well if you had been there you would have met him yourself,' Clarke said annoyed glaring at Wells as they both sat on a bench in the court yard of school. When they had met up this morning she had told him all about how her faceless gentleman had turned up for her parents Halloween party, how they had played pranks with stink bombs and how she's shown him around the house.

She'd left out about not asking his real name a decision she was regretting less now because after all it wasn't like him and her could just start being besties out of nowhere without telling people how they met and that was assuming they still got along when they knew more about each other. However Wells still refused to believe her that her faceless gentlemen was real so her inability to prove the fact to her friend was annoying her and making her wonder again about finding out who he actually is.

'I know you must have been board Clarke,' Wells said 'but really why keep on with this story, didn't you ever read the boy that cried wolf.'

Clarke's mouth fell open in outrage at this statement; Wells was really being unfair now. However before she could respond a familiar mocking voice said 'looks like the aristocracy are fighting amongst them self's.'Turning Clarke saw with annoyance Bellamy Blake was walking up to them, that really was the last thing she needed she was having an enough trouble dealing with Wells's scepticism with her so she didn't really want to deal with Bellamy's ass oury.

'What do you want,' she asked with distain as Bellamy moved in front of her and Wells, hoping he would just call her stuck up or something and just go away like he normally did.

'Just curious what you two are arguing about princess,' he said mockingly grinning that annoyingly good looking grin of his.

'Wells just refuses to believe me about something that happened over Halloween,' she replied giving Wells a glare as she spoke, she knew there was no point in trying to fight Bellamy about telling him what was going on so she might as well be honest.

'O really how interesting,' Bellamy said turning to Wells 'I assume you weren't there then.' Wells just shook his head as a response to his question 'thought so,' Bellamy said chuckling a mocking chuckle turning back to Clarke 'so what was it you told him then was it something crazy or does he just believe you couldn't have fun without him,' he said this last bit giving Wells a side eye.

'Bit of both,' Clarke shrugged she had to admit the story was a little crazy.

'Well it doesn't really matter,' Bellamy said turning his attention back to Wells 'the princess is like your best friend you should trust her if she tells you something is true.' Bellamy gave Clarke an actually sympathetic look now and then opened his mouth as if he was about to ask something but just then a voice called his name and he walked right past both her and Wells without even saying good bye.

'What was that,' Wells asked once he was gone sounding rather taken aback by Bellamy's reaction to their argument.

'Don't know don't care,' Clarke said getting up 'he was right you know,' she added moving away from Wells quickly she didn't fancy dealing with him or trying to understand Bellamy's weirdness right now. Bellamy was probably just choosing to mess around with Wells today instead of her and he was most likely just going to ask her what happened before his friend had called him which was a good thing because Bellamy Blake was one of the last people she wanted to know about her faceless gentleman.'

* * *

**Well there we are there second Halloween together I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you liked seeing Clarke's perspective, I thought it would be better to see how they each react to things over the different chapters. Thanks again for the attention that was payed to the last chapter and please do review again it always nice to hear from people.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**First thank you to all the kind words I've been getting from people and don't worry I plan to keep going.**

**Now this chapter is on the shorter side like the previous ones but there probably going to get longer now the main reason I was holding back on writing more was I wanted to get chapters posted before Halloween which we just got past now.**

**As always please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Clarke

Seeing him there standing in the rain through the small window next to the door Clarke pushed the button to open the gate but she didn't go out to meet him instead she turned around to the small brunet four year old girl sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. 'You remember our promise Madi,' she said meaningfully to the girl raising a finger in her direction 'you don't tell anyone about my friend and you and I play warrior princesses tomorrow.'

Madi just nodded at this smiling brightly clearly excited by the idea of playing games with Clarke tomorrow just as there was a tentative knock at the door. Sighing embarrassed by what she was about to reveal to her faceless gentleman Clarke turned around and opened the door and let him in out of the rain. As he pulled down the hood of his coat she saw he was wearing the same mask that made him look like he didn't have a face he had worn the last two years 'thank you, it's getting,' he began but then he stopped as he noticed Madi waving at him.

'Hello, my names Madi,' she said as he stared at her clearly taken aback by her presence here. Clarke gave a nervous smile here she had told Madi about her faceless gentleman's mask but even still she seemed completely unbothered by it which was typical of the kind of child Madi was.

'Errrm, hi,' he said slowly turning from her to Clarke and the back again 'errm, I, guess you can call me, errm, Nobody.'

'Can I call you that too,' Clarke asked her curiosity peeked now by where this had gone.

'If you like,' her faceless gentleman said sounding slightly annoyed turning back to face her 'what exactly is going on here princess?'

'Well,' Clarke sighed nervously picking at the threads of her black witch dress 'did you see last year how the house next to ours was for sale?'

'Yeah,' Nobody said slowly 'I think I remember that.'

'Well Madi's parents bought it,' she continued 'and since her mum took a job at the same hospital my mum works at her parents and my parents have been spending a lot of time with each other.'

'OK,' he nodded still speaking slowly clearly considering all this information 'but why is Madi here with you?'

'Well,' Clarke said slowly herself now 'me and her have been spending a lot of time together while our parents do stuff,' she couldn't help but scowl slightly as she said this Madi was a sweet little girl but she did resent essentially babysitting for free. 'So,' Clarke continued taking a breath 'since her parents wanted to come to the party tonight and because they supposedly couldn't find a babysitter Madi is now spending the evening with me.'

Her faceless gentleman or Nobody as she guessed she should think of him now went silent at this which made the fact she couldn't see his face a problem because she couldn't judge from his expression what he was thinking. 'Are you ok doing this,' he whispered finally looking over at Madi who was still sitting on the step and then back to her actually sounding concerned for how she was feeling which Clarke found touching.

'Well there were conditions,' she smiled 'like you haven't noticed what I'm wearing this year,' she said gesturing at her body and her witch costume. Her black dress had long sleeves that went to her wrists but also had a short wavy bottom that ended just below her knee this pared with the small witches hat she was wearing made her look like a rather good witch. 'I said if I was going to be spending Halloween with Madi amongst other things me and her where going to dress up properly and we would be deciding what that was as.'

'Yeah,' Madi said cutting in who was dressed as a witch as well 'and you didn't notice and after all those dresses Clarke tried on at the shop.'

'I assure you I noticed,' Nobody chuckled looking over at Madi and then turning back to Clarke as she felt herself blush slightly by this embarrassing reveal.

After her mum had given in to her conditions she had started to think about her faceless gentleman a lot and about the work it felt like he put in to his costume as well as what he said about being different people tonight. So after her and Madi had decided to be witches she had ended up putting a lot of effort and thought in to what dress she should get which was something Madi had apparently picked up on.

'Look,' she sighed trying to get back to what she had planned to say to Nobody tonight 'I know you probably came here thinking it would just be you and me messing around tonight like we did the last two years. So if you want to leave now and come back next year I'm OK with that it might be raining a lot tonight but I'm sure there are other parties and stuff you could go to where you could have similar fun to the fun we had the last two years.'

He didn't respond right away to this Clarke guessed he was considering what she had said which was something she had thought would happen but she hadn't predicted what he said next. 'You'd be surprised,' he said finally 'as things stand, I think I would rather be with you princess, and you my little witch,' he added looking over at Madi who gave a little giggle at the name.

'Are you sure, errrm, Nobody,' Clarke asked surprised as he took his rain coat off revealing the worn looking suit jacket he was wearing underneath it.

After all the thought she had put in to her costume Clarke couldn't help but give her faceless gentleman's costume good look over. The suit was simple a white shirt with a black suit jacket, trousers an tie, it also looked to be older but with the suit pared with his mask he ended up looking rather intimidating and creepy. Also because the suit was ever so slightly too small Nobody's muscular frame was visible under his clothes which meant in spite of his face being covered he actually ended up looking kind of good.

'See something you like,' Nobody said suddenly which made Madi giggle and Clarke realise she had been staring.

'I just like the suit,' she said quickly embarrassed 'your suit, I think it looks good.'

Nobody paused briefly looking at her grinning she'd wager under his mask but thankfully he then let the matter drop 'is there anywhere I can put this,' he asked gesturing at his rain coat.

Breathing a sigh of relief that he was letting the matter of her staring drop Clarke moved to the narrow door in one wall close to the door 'you can put it in here,' she said opening the door revealing the narrow coat room behind it. 'So you really want to stay,' she asked as he put his rain coat in side then pulled the door shut with one hand moving it out of her grip and revealing to Clarke that he had dark tanned skin.

'Yes I'm sure,' he said turning back to face her 'like I said I'd much rather spend this Halloween with you princess, and the witch,' he added this last bit gesturing in Madi's direction with a move of his head. 'So what should we all do now then,' he asked her in a cheerful sounding tone after a moments silence looking at Madi and then to Clarke.

Clarke just gave a frustrated moan she had kind of just assumed Nobody would have left once she said it was ok, in her head her faceless gentleman had not seemed like the kind of person who would want to spend Halloween hanging around with her and a small child, so no she didn't know what to say. It wasn't even that she was opposed to the idea of him staying she liked the idea of him being here while she was entertaining Madi it was a big part of why she had put so much thought in to her costume it was just she also didn't want to be a burden which was what she thought Nobody staying would be to him.

So now the fact he seemed to actually want to stay had her confused and not knowing what to do which was frustrating for her. 'Well,' she said slowly deciding to just go with what she had planned out in her head to do after she thought he was going to leave 'I was planning for me and Madi to play around drawing Halloween stuff and then watch a movie, so how's that with you? As she said this a thought occurred to her 'you didn't bring anything again like last year did you,' she asked in a low voice leaning in close to Nobody.

'Actually no,' he laughed 'the stuff I was planning on bringing wouldn't really work well when considering the weather so all I actually have is a pay as you go phone, so Halloween drawing and a movie sound like a good idea.'

'What were you going to do with the phone,' Clarke asked momentarily taken up with curiosity about this point.

Nobody leaned in close again now 'I was thinking we could call in a bomb threat,' he whispered in a suggestive voice.

'You are so bad,' Clarke giggled feeling slightly excited by the idea of doing this but then she caught sight of Madi who was watching them with an unnerved looking expression. 'OK then,' she said getting back to the business at hand moving past Nobody to stand next to Madi were all going to go upstairs then and play around at drawing various Halloween related creatures and things.

Madi stood up hearing this smiling brightly up at her and Nobody took a step forward moving closer to them so turning Clarke took the lead and led the way upstairs. Reaching the first floor with the others right behind her she took the left hand corridor and walked down to the door at the end that led to her room and went through it.

Clarke's bedroom was actually one of the smallest bedrooms in the house but she didn't mine she loved the view its large windows gave her of the back garden plus it was big enough for her. There was room enough in her room for a queen sized bed, a nice desk, a small TV and various kinds of art related stuff she kept in here plus the small walk in closet was just the right size in Clarke's mind.

'It's cleaner than I remember princess,' she heard Nobody say from behind her as he and Madi move in to the room with her.

'Well I'm trying to be tidier,' Clarke shrugged as Madi sat on her bed and started to bounce on it slightly. Clarke didn't think of herself as messy she believed she was more cluttered than anything, when it came to her art stuff for example she had always just been OK leaving it laying around she was like her farther in that respect, he kept his office in a big state of disarray. This would all have been obvious the previous two times Nobody had seen her room but recently ever since Madi had started to spend time in here to be honest, she had been making more of an effort to keep a more traditional sense of order in her room.

'OK,' he said shrugging himself turning to look over at several sketch pads of hers that were piled in a stack on one corner of her desk 'so how did you imagine this art game working,' he asked turning back to her.

'Well,' Clarke began walking over to the plain pad she had laid out on her desk earlier today picking it up and turning back to face Madi and Nobody. 'what I was thinking we could do is we each take a piece of paper, then one of us comes up with a creature which we all try to draw and once were done we all decide who's is best.'

'Sounds fun,' Nobody said sitting on the floor next to Clarke's bed leaning back against it 'let's get started.'

'Yeah,' Madi added cheerfully smiling brightly at the idea.

'OK,' Clarke shrugged still surprised Nobody was just ok with all this 'here,' she continued tearing out a pieces of paper and handing some to Madi and Nobody. She then pulled her desk chair out sat on it and took a box off her desk placing it open on the floor between all off them so they could all get the pencils, pens, felt tips and various other things that were inside. 'OK,' she began once they had all got a bunch of things out of the box 'how about we start with something simple like a ghost and let's say we have like five minutes to try and draw the best ghost we can.'

Turning away from the other two now Clarke took off her hat putting it down on the desk then directed her attention to the paper on her desk and how she was going to draw her ghost. Naturally her instinct was to let Madi win but for a four year old she was surprisingly good at telling when she did that and she was not afraid to make it clear how unimpressed she was at Clarke for letting her win. So the drawing would need to be good but not too good thinking carefully she picked up a dark sketching pencil and started drawing a spectral figure she remembered seeing on a horror comedy.

She gave it a few minutes but once she had done the basics on her ghost figure she decided that was enough time 'I think that's probably five minutes,' she said turning back around to Madi and Nobody who both looked up from their own drawings at her. 'OK,' she continued now she had their attention pulling her drawing off the desk with one hand 'let's show each other what we've come up with.'

The drawing Nobody showed was actually rather good it was a decent pencil attempt at Casper the friendly ghost, Clarke could tell he didn't do this sort of thing much his pencil lines were wobbly and uncertain but in spite of being unpractised he had skill. Madi's ghost was a screaming mass of darkly coloured felt tip scribbles which actually looked kind of intimidating which was what Clarke said when she declared Madi's ghost drawing was the best and she gave her a chocolate as a prize.

After that Madi asked they draw bats and once they were done she insisted Clarke's was the best so she got a chocolate and was able to choose that they try drawing witches after that. The one Nobody drew was declared in spite of his denials to be of Clarke by Madi which in her mind won him the round, he didn't eat the chocolate just put it in a pocket but he did decided they should draw zombie's next.

This was how things progressed for a number of rounds, Madi won most but she did insist after certain rounds that Clarke or Nobody had won instead of her. Overall the game was quite fun for Clarke it was actually the sort of thing she hoped would happen if her faceless gentleman decided to stay with her and Madi over Halloween, at one point Madi had actually drawn several black lines on Nobody's face or more accurately his mask which was an amusing highlight for Clarke. Eventually though Madi asked if they could stop with the game now and watch the movie bringing an end to the game.

'Ok,' Clarke sighed getting up Madi seemed tired and she did remember what Nobody had said about his mum last year so it was probably better they stop with the game now actually. 'Sit back then,' she said to Madi gesturing for her to move to the back of the bed, picking up drawing stuff and putting it back in the box or on her desk as she spoke.

Finishing cleaning up she moved to her tv which was mounted on the wall picked up the hocus pocus dvd which was on the floor and started going about putting it in the side and getting it playing. Clarke didn't really watch her tv that much her parents had given it to her without actually asking her if it was something she actually wanted but she was glad for it tonight if it meant she could watch a movie with Madi and Nobody.

'Hocus pocus, really princess,' Nobody said standing up once Clarke got the movie started and he saw what the film was 'are you sure a four year old should watch this.'

'Sadly I've caught her watching worse things,' Clarke replied turning around grinning an exasperated grin.

'Seriously,' he asked surprise clear in his voice looking from her to Madi and then back again.

'O yeah,' Clarke nodded smiling eyeing the black lines on Nobody's mask that moved with the facial expressions he must be making under his mask as she walked over to her bed and got on top of it letting Madi snuggle up close to her.

'All right then, princess,' Nobody shrugged sitting down in her desk chair as the movie got past the opening excepting this fact.

Things went as would be expected after that they watched the movie together laughing at parts and saying words of disapproval or approval at others. It was a really nice thing to do, Clarke enjoyed laying there with Madi snuggled up against her and Nobody in the room to chat with it just felt really good to her.

Clarke wasn't sure when exactly she fell asleep but eventually she felt a hand shaking her shoulder gently razing her from her slumber 'Nobody,' she sleep mumbled opening her eye's and seeing that it was in fact her dad standing over her.

'Excuse me Clarke,' he said sounding bemused taking a step back 'did you just call me Nobody?'

'Errrm,' Clarke began looking around her room seeing that Nobody was gone trying to think while she did so. 'I don't know, did I,' she asked finally looking up at her dad deciding her best course of action was to play dumb.

'Yeah you did Clarke,' he said smiling a bemused smile 'what exactly where you dreaming about?' Clarke just shrugged as way of a response being careful not to wake Madi who was still a sleep snuggled up close to her, 'well anyway,' her farther continued moving on 'Madi's parents are ready to go so you're going to need to get her up.'

next day

'Back a way,' Madi shouted theatrically a tiara perched on her head brandishing a stick at a large piece of carved stone that in her mind was an evil troll a little louder than Clarke would have liked. Being next to a four year old yelling at a piece of modern art in the middle a local park while wearing a plastic tiara was something she could only imagine looked unusual. 'Come on Clarke,' Madi said pulling at her jeans 'we are worrier princesses lets show the troll who's boss,' giving a slight sigh Clarke moved forward engaging in the game.

'I wish Nobody could be here,' Madi said wishfully afterwards as they walked around another part of the park looking for more trolls to kill 'he could help us with the trolls.'

'Well you remember I said he only comes around on Halloween,' Clarke said softly trying to reason with the girl in the hopes she would let the matter drop.

'I know,' Madi grumbled staring at her feet as she walked 'but he could have said goodbye.'

'But he did Madi, I showed you the note he left remember,' Clarke said patting the young girls shoulder sympathetically. This morning when she had looked through last night's drawing she had found that Nobody had written on the back of one saying good bye, that he had enjoyed their time together and he looked forward to next year. He'd also taken two drawings with him one Clarke had done and one Madi had done which Clarke was fine with but did wish he'd asked first.

'I guess that's true,' Madi said more cheerfully now looking up at her making an attempt at a smile.

Clarke opened her mouth to say more words of reassurance but before she could a figure dressed in the park staff uniform walked up to them, turning Clarke saw that it was Bellamy. 'Fancy seeing you here Clarke,' he said smiling that annoying smile of his 'and who's this,' he asked looking down at Madi still smiling 'you babysitting.'

'I am not a baby,' Madi shouted offended 'I am a worrier princess and so is Clarke.'

'O really,' Bellamy chuckled 'I'm sorry I didn't realise.'

'Well now you know,' Madi scowled clearly still not impressed.

'Hi Bellamy,' Clarke sighed rolling her eyes, he had gotten nicer as far as she was concerned recently he still made no secret of the fact he disliked the fact she came from money but he judged her less for it these days. 'Do you work here now then,' she asked out of mild curiosity gesturing at the uniform he was wearing noticing now Bellamy had several Black marks on his face for some reason.

'Yeah princess some of us need to work jobs to help out our parents,' Bellamy said eyeing her meaningfully.

'Worrier princess, were worrier princesses,' Madi cut in glaring at Bellamy 'I told you.'

Bellamy just laughed at this 'I like her Clarke,' he said pointing at Madi 'you should really keep her around she's kind of a badass.'

With that Bellamy moved past them and started walking away still chuckling to himself 'I don't like him,' Madi practically growled now.

'Yeah he's an ass,' Clarke said grinning at Madi's reaction to Bellamy 'but he can be all right when he wants to be.' Clarke and Bellamy were not friends by any means but they were now able to be civil around each other since Bellamy had started to be nicer to her she had no idea why that had changed but now that it had she was trying to be more understanding to him as well.

* * *

**Now it might seem like a bit early to introduce Madi at this point but it will make sense with what I've got planned for latter chapters, you won't see her next chapter but she's going to be a character that crops up.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review also happy Halloween everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Thank you to the attention people have shown my last chapter it was a really good inspiration to continue writing. Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter posted it was longer so that meant more work plus I've had a lot going on in my life so it was hard to find time to write but it's finished now finally and I hope it will be worth the wait.**

**Hope people are having a great 2020 so far.**

* * *

Bellamy

Looking at himself in the old cracked mirror that was on one wall of his bedroom as he did so Bellamy began to slip his tie around his neck. It was a rather nice piece of silver stitching he had been lucky enough to spot in a sale a week ago and it would contrast really well with the reflective material of the new featureless mask he had brought for this year's Halloween. After the marks Madi had made on the mask he would normally wear last year combined with how old it had gotten Bellamy had decided to get a new one, it was more or like the last except this one was made of a silver reflective material that meant Clarke would see her face when she looked at him.

Bellamy smiled at this idea as he thought about it while he was tying up his tie instead of having no face this year in a way whenever Clarke looked at him he was going to have a reflection of hers she was going to see what he was seeing. A girl who in reality was worth a lot more in his mind than the people around her, he wasn't about to say that to her it would be to embarrassing but Bellamy liked the symbolism that was there with his new mask.

He still didn't like how people treated Clarke like a princess, his position on that hadn't changed since this tradition of theirs had started if anything he disliked it more because he understood now that it wasn't something that Clarke her self-liked that much. He called her princess but it was just a nick name, when they were together on Halloween he might give her certain options but he let her decide what she wanted to do he let her decide who she wanted to be. He tried to do that as best he could when he was around her the rest of the year they might trade barbs but Bellamy always tried these days to take Clarke as she was separate from the expectations so many people had from her he didn't want her to think he expected anything from her.

As Bellamy finished tying his tie his mum stepped through his bedroom door dressed in what he knew to be some of her best clothes 'you look nice,' she smiled as he turned to face her.

'So do you,' he said but he didn't smile because he knew why she was dressing up and he didn't like the reason.

'Bellamy,' she sighed sympathetically sensing what was on his mind 'I keep telling you it's not like when you were young, Charles and I have a real relationship.'

'You met him at the same place mum,' Bellamy said frustrated 'you and I both know what the men who go to that club want from the female staff members, you should hear what some of the people at school say.'

'I know all that,' his mum said slightly exasperated 'but he wants more, he wants a real relationship and any way Bellamy you used to say he was one of your favourite teachers.'

'That was before he started dating my mother,' he countered glaring back at her. It was true Mr Pike's history lessons used to be some of his favourite at school and to be honest still were but ever since Pike had met his mother at the country club she worked at Bellamy couldn't help but see him as another one of the guys who had been taking advantage of his mum for years.

'Well it doesn't really matter,' she said her voice firm now clearly deciding to give up on this discussion for the time being 'as we talked about me and Charles are going away for the weekend so I expect you to be here in the morning when your sister is dropped off tomorrow.'

'I will be don't worry,' Bellamy sighed, letting the matter of Pike drop for right now himself.

'Thank you,' his mum smiled 'well Charles just called,' she continued after a moment's silence 'he's outside the building waiting so I'm going to go down OK.'

'Come here,' Bellamy said forcing a smile pulling his mum in to a big hug 'I'll miss you,' he spoke in to her shoulder as they embraced. 'Tell Pike I said hi,' he added as they broke apart a moment later trying his best to sound positive.

'I really wish you would call him Charles,' his mum said rolling her eyes at Bellamy's use of his second name instead of the first.

'He's still one of my teachers mum,' he shrugged 'to call him anything else will always be weird for me.'

'Whatever,' she said turning around and walking out of his bedroom 'love you,' she called behind her as she went 'remember if there are any issues and you can't get a hold of me call Marcos.'

'I remember,' Bellamy called watching her from his bedroom door 'and I love you two.' Standing where he was Bellamy saw his mum walk out there apartments front door which because of the small size of the place was a short distance from his bedroom a large bag swung around one shoulder.

He knew he should give Pike a chance but it was difficult for him his mum had never shared too much about his dad whoever that guy might have been but he had been there when Octavia's dad came along. He remembered how it had ended all too well and the man had yet to cough up child support to help his mum with razing the man's daughter. He remembered the others as well, he knew his mum had only put up with those men so she could provide for him and his sister but he still hated them for taking advantage of a single mom in a hard financial situation.

There was actually no evidence that was what Pike was doing though, for one he wasn't married like many of those men had been and from what he remembered Pike seemed different from Octavia's dad. On top of that his mum did seem serious about Pike and he owed it to her to at least give him a chance, maybe when they got back he would insist him and Pike go out just them for coffee or something and have a talk man to man get certain things out in the open. This time next year he'd be in college after all so if there was someone else around when he wasn't here that could be a reason for him not to worry.

Deciding this would be a good cause of action Bellamy turned his attention back to his room and the matter of getting his costume on and assuming his nobody persona. This was set to be an interesting year because thanks to Facebook he knew Clarke wasn't going to be at her parents Halloween party this year, he'd seen that she was going to be at her friend Harper's Halloween party so that was where he would be going tonight. He wasn't sure if Clarke would be happy to see the mysterious stranger she thought she only saw on Halloween turn up at a party she was at without her knowing she had told him but he wanted to find out.

* * *

Walking up the street he knew led to Harpers house dressed in his full get up Bellamy saw various people he knew from school milling around the street in front of Harpers house making it clear he had found the right place. He had been a little worried about getting in the house considering how he was dressed but he was able to just walk right past the people who were out the front of the house who were dressed as various creatures of the night and walk right up to the front door.

Getting inside he saw all kinds of people dancing around to the music that was playing dressed up in all kinds of costumes some of who he recognised others he didn't. Moving further in to the house he couldn't help but be a little impressed by the turn out Harper had gotten for her party, he had heard from friends her Halloween party was one of the places to be tonight but even still he went to more than a few house party's the rest of the year so this he knew was a really good turnout.

Passing Jasper and Monty two guys who were actually friends of his but who didn't realise it was him who was passing in front of them a fact that made Bellamy smile under his mask he started scanning the crowd for Clarke. However finding her proved to be more difficult than he had expected there were a lot of party goers and visibility wasn't as good as it could be in his mask, he moved around various rooms of the house but she didn't seem to be in any of them.

Eventually Bellamy found himself outside standing on the house's back garden patio watching he'd guess a drunk John Murphy climb a large tree while a small crowd egged him on wondering if he made a mistake or something. He was considering just asking someone if they knew where Clarke Griffin was and doing his best to deal with any questions that might be asked about who he was but before he could do so a tentative but familiar voice behind him said 'hay you.'

Turning surprised Bellamy saw Clarke standing there behind him smiling a hopeful looking smile 'hi, princess' he smiled back even though she couldn't see it.

'I like the new mask,' she said gesturing at his face such an interesting change to the previous one.

'Thank you,' Bellamy began but then something occurred to him 'wait a minute how did you know it was me?'

'You're wearing the same suit jacket you did last year,' Clarke smiled clearly proud of her self for noticing this 'plus I was sure when you called me princess, no one calls me princess quite the way you do.'

Bellamy smiled at this she recognised the way he called her princess but not his actual voice him and her had actually talked to each other yesterday. However this thought didn't occupy his mind too long though because he started to take in Clarke properly and Bellamy was a little taken aback by what she was wearing, Clarke had on kind of tight looking black leather genes, a black corset with black ribbons tied at her shoulders and the same witches hat she had worn last year.

The costume made Clarke in to a very good looking witch which was what he was taken aback by, he wasn't blind he was well aware Clarke had been growing in to a very attractive woman since they had first started this little tradition of theirs. It was just she had never been one to show off her beauty that much which was something that kind of annoyed him at times but now that she was actually wearing something flattering he felt a little blindsided.

'Do you like my costume,' Clarke asked noticing where his attention was at smiling a nervous smile picking at a stray thread in her corset as she spoke.

'Yeah,' Bellamy said instinctively what she was wearing was shocking but it wasn't something he disliked by any means 'I think you look really good.' Clarke's cheeks went the slightest shade of pink in response to his answer and she awkwardly looked away from him probably able to see this in his mask he looked at his feet himself sure he was blushing under his mask. This awkward silence persisted for a few minutes both of them feeling uncomfortable in this moment but finally Bellamy decided to change the subject 'so,' he began looking up 'how's Madi princess?'

'She's fine,' she responded taking in a breath clearly thank full for the change of subject 'I manged to convince her parents to take her tonight,' Clarke added smiling slightly 'my mum finally let me come here for Harper's Halloween party.' As she said this a loving kind of expression spread across Clarke's face 'but I can tell you Madi was not happy about not being included and especially not seeing you again,' she giggled slightly as she told him this clearly remembering something the small child had done.

Bellamy couldn't help but make an amused sound upon hearing this which earned him an abrupt annoyed look from Clarke. 'Sorry,' he said shaking his head regretting making the sound 'it was just the way you said that, it seemed like, you were saying, or like you were suggesting,' Bellamy kept falling over his words as he spoke unsure how to put this.

'Like what,' she said suddenly in a firm voice cutting across him sounding annoyed with him which was something Bellamy was familiar with but he was less used to the fiery look in her eye's taking his breath away however for the moment he just went with it.

'Well,' he began slowly taking in her face as he spoke admiring her and wondering what she looked like to herself in the reflection of his mask 'you were talking almost like it's not their job to look after their daughter.'

'O,' Clarke said her face relaxing immediately with this information 'look, Nobody,' she began adding on the name they had started using for him last year 'me and Madi do spend a lot of time together but there still her parents and they actually do spend more time with her than I do.'

She said this with such a level of certainty Bellamy was sure Clarke had actually done the math around this so there for the nature of her dynamic with Madi was something she had thought about before this point. This made him admire her intelligence as well she had noticed what he had and was thinking about it so she wasn't the kind of person to be unaware of situations like this and Bellamy knew other people would be.

Bellamy was about to ask her more about this, he wanted to see how much exactly Madi's parents were using Clarke as a free nanny but before he could a strange look of realisation spread across her face stopping him from doing so. 'How'd you know I was here,' she asked slowly with a curious expression and a slight smile curling on her lips 'are you stalking me,' she added giggling a slight giggle but then a scared expression spread across her face.

'You're on Facebook Clarke,' Bellamy said quickly wanting to stop her going down that path of thinking, he could tell she had just made certain connections about their yearly tradition which he was well aware was unusual to say the least so he wanted to make sure she didn't start thinking certain things about him.

'So were friends on Facebook,' Clarke asked her expression going from one of fear to curiosity again it was almost like she was examining him the way she was looking at him.

'Yes princess we are,' Bellamy nodded thankful in that moment he had created a second account to connect with Clarke on Facebook. She was also Facebook friends with the account that was under his real name but this way she was less likely to suspect him as being the guy she hung around with on Halloween. It wasn't that he was against her finding out but it was just it had always seemed like Clarke didn't want to know who he really was so he didn't want to force that knowledge on her also if she ever did change her mind he wanted her to ask to just take of his mask.

With this in mind he couldn't help but let another awkward silence form between them he felt uneasy about the information he had revealed about himself and he could tell Clarke was feeling the same way and neither of them knew what to say about that. However beyond that there was the question of his true identity between them again she had asked a question about it so he was letting this silence carry on in order to give Clarke the chance to ask him to take off his mask instead of just wondering who he really was which he was sure she was doing.

But as the minutes went by and they both remained silent with the sound of the crowd still egging on Murphy echoing around them Bellamy knew she wasn't going to ask him to take off his mask, 'so is Wells here,' he asked finally with a sigh deciding to give Clarke the out it was OK if she didn't want to ask she didn't want to ask.

'Yes, actually,' Clarke said breathing a sigh of relief at being given the out which didn't escape Bellamy's noticed 'when his Dad found I was coming here tonight he said Wells should come as well.'

'Did he princess,' Bellamy said pursing his lips, he had actually already known the answer to this question but he'd asked it all the same to get things around Wells out in the open. His and Clarke's whole thing the rest of the year was kind of complicated he didn't go after her the way he once had but to call them friends wouldn't be quite right, they could have some big arguments plus he still didn't like most of the people she hung around with and he'd guess Clarke didn't like many of the people he was friends with. But that shouldn't mean they didn't confide in each other because they did somehow in spite of everything else they did actually trust each other so he knew from Clarke herself how certain people in her life could be when it came to her and Wells.

Clarke rolled her eyes at his response 'I know what you're thinking, someone I know said it and yeah there are people who would like me and Wells to get together which isn't going to happen but it's still nice that he's here.'

Bellamy smiled at this really pleased to hear Clarke say this she tended to ovoid answering his questions about her feelings about Wells when he asked her as Bellamy Blake. 'So are there any other friends of yours here tonight princess,' he asked thinking he could maybe get her to open up to him as Nobody a way she didn't when he was Bellamy Blake, she did trust him with a lot of her feelings about aspects of herself as he did himself but there was still stuff she didn't trust him with.

'Well,' she began speaking slowly clearly thinking this question through 'I saw Monty and Jasper earlier I guess you could say me and them are friends.' This answer amused Bellamy they had been his friends before Clarke but ever since he and her had started spending more time together she had definitely started to connect with them the most out of any of his friends. 'Other than them and Wells,' Clarke continued 'there's only really Harper, I know plenty of the people here but I'm not really friends with them, not counting you of course,' she added giggling slightly as she said this.

'Of course,' he nodded laughing slightly himself at Clarke's add on, it was interesting the answer she gave he had always thought Clarke didn't really think half the people who hung around her were actually her friends.

He was about to ask her more on this point but as he opened his mouth to do so feeling his mask stretch as he always did when he spoke Harper appeared walking outside dressed similarly to Clarke except wearing a skirt and tights instead of the genes Clarke was wearing. 'There you are Clarke, I was wondering where you got off to' she said smiling politely walking over 'now who's this mysterious gentlemen,' Harper asked reaching them noticing him standing there with Clarke.

'Errm, he's,' Clarke began clearly unsure what to say, there whole tradition was difficult to describe and Bellamy could tell she was having difficulty thinking about how to do so but luckily for her Harper cut across Clarke carrying on talking.

'Do you like what we're wearing,' she asked smiling brightly towards Bellamy gesturing at Clarke and then herself 'I took a lead in sorting out mine in Clarke's costumes.'

'Really,' Bellamy said politely looking from Harper's proud face to Clarke's slightly embarrassed looking one.

'O yes,' Harper nodded 'this sort of thing,' she continued pointing at Clarke's costume 'is not something her mum would want her wearing.' Clarke looked away from him as Harper said this he could tell it was something she didn't want him to know it probably embarrassed her the idea she needed to help going against what her mum and other people wanted from her but he didn't mind. 'Come on you two, things are really getting started inside' Harper said pulling at both their hands now getting them moving drawing them back inside seemingly forgetting that she hadn't gotten an answer to her earlier question about who exactly he was.

'Were coming,' Clarke said exasperated smiling and rolling her eyes now as Harper broke away from them leading the way inside. 'Sorry about her,' she whispered to him 'Harper really is a great girl she can just get a bit hyper when she's been drinking.'

Bellamy couldn't stop himself from laughing in response to this, 'I can tell,' he sniggered as they moved back inside the house. It was true, normally Harper wasn't someone he knew especially well she was Clarke's friend not his but he had seen her at party's before so he knew very well what alcohol tended to do to Harper.

'Yeah,' Clarke nodded smiling at his response as Harper led them both in to what seemed to be the main room in the house for dancing judging from how many people were packed inside moving to the sound of the songs that were being played that seemed to from some kind of Halloween album. 'Now,' she continued as they came to a standstill in one corner of the room while Harper joined the dancing crowd 'about the costumes, I want you to know Harper did help, but this,' Clarke added gesturing at her costume 'was something I wanted to do as well.'

Bellamy smiled at hearing this, he had no doubt what she was wearing wasn't something Harper had needed to talk Clarke in to he was well aware she was a bit of a bad girl at heart but it was really sweet how she wanted to make sure he understood that fact. 'Don't worry princess,' he chuckled 'I know you get a certain frill going against what people expect from you,' as he said this a notable redness began to spread across Clarke's cheeks 'you're a bit of a bad girl aren't you,' he added noticing this wanting to see how she would respond.

'Yeah,' Clarke began slowly sounding uncertain 'I like going against what people want me to do sometimes but I don't think you can call me a bad girl I still put a lot of effort in to doing good at school and as well as that you know I've got everything I do with Madi, so I don't think you could really call me a bad girl,' she said this last bit wishfully like it was something she almost disliked about herself.

Bellamy sighed sympathetically hearing this 'you'd be surprised princess, I've known more than a few people who have been called bad girls and I can tell you right now more than a few of them did well at school and as for you and Madi that kind of relationship is nothing new either. Bad girls or boys for that matter,' he added quotation marks as he said this bit because this label could get handed out to a lot of different kinds of people, he would be considered a bad boy but he was good at school and he had Octavia a sister he spent a lot of time looking out for.

'In my experience,' Bellamy continued after a moments more thought 'unlike boys the only thing a girl really needs to be considered a bad girl is a certain level of independence a certain kind of not caring fuck you attitude.' Taking a breath in here he noticed the shocked expression spreading across Clarke's face but kept talking 'most people that get called bad in this sort of way in my experience especially women aren't actually bad people or anything they just reject certain backwards societal ideals that people try to push on them.'

'Wow,' Clarke said still with that shocked expression on her face 'your kind of a feminist aren't you,' she added beginning to smile now, what he had said had clearly had an effect on her.

'Well, yeah princess,' he shrugged a little worried he had shown a bit too much of himself now 'that a problem.' He was always honest with Clarke about his beliefs on certain subjects like his position on attitudes people had around women and she knew he went to rallies around this kind of thing as well as over things she had come with him in the past so there was a connection there that could be made.

'No of course not,' she responded quickly trying to reassure him 'it's just I didn't know this about you, also I appreciate you saying all that thank you.'

'Any time,' he nodded smiling under his mask glad he was able to help her he also noted she didn't seem suspicious in this moment and that was a relief. Bellamy was about to talk more about his bad girl point but as he opened his mouth he noticed an uncertain expression spread across Clarke's face seeing that she was looking to one side of him he turned around and saw that Wells who was dressed in full length wizard robes was walking towards them.

'Clarke,' Bellamy heard Wells say in that cheerful tone of voice he so often had around Clarke as he turned back around and saw that her uncertain expression had deepened.

'Hi Wells,' she said under her breath as he reached them, Bellamy could tell she was dealing with an internal conflict but he didn't say anything he couldn't unfortunately because he was sure Clarke was trying to decide what to tell Wells about him and because he wasn't supposed to know who Wells was there was nothing he could do without giving his identity away.

'Is something wrong Clarke,' Wells asked picking up on this himself 'is this guy bothering you,' he added gesturing at Bellamy.

'Hay,' Bellamy said automatically offended but before he could say anything else Clarke raised her hand stopping him.

'This is him Wells,' Clarke said slowly in a quiet but firm voice gesturing towards Bellamy with her had 'Nobody, my faceless gentleman.' Looking from Wells to him now she carried on introducing them 'and this is Wells,' she said gesturing at wells with her hand and then letting it fall to her side.

There was an uncertain silence now Until Wells broke it 'really Clarke,' he said scepticism clear in his voice 'you're telling me this is the mysterious guy you only see on Halloween.'

'Are you calling Clarke a liar,' Bellamy said gritting his teeth feeling anger beginning to build within him, Wells didn't say anything he just glared back at him.

'I think that's the first time you've used my real name,' Clarke said sounding surprised cutting through the tension that was forming between Bellamy and Wells.

'I guess it is,' he said turning back to Clarke, he had forgotten there for a minute he was wearing a mask and pretending to not be Bellamy Blake so he had just responded how he would normally. 'You don't mind do you, Clarke,' Bellamy asked now cocking his head to one side has he studied Clarke's reaction to his use of her name concerned she might not like it but judging from her shocked smile he was in the clear.

'No, it's fine, I just,' Clarke began but Wells cut across her before she could finish.

'Alright,' he asked scepticism clear in his voice 'if you really are the mysterious guy Clarke has been telling me about, how did you guys meet?'

Taking in a deep breath trying to keep in control of his temper Bellamy turned back to Wells 'I jumped over a fence to crash Clarke's parent's Halloween party and when I saw her looking rather lonely I decided to try and cheer her up.'

Wells scowled upon hearing this 'the year after that what did you bring?'

'Stink bombs,' he said in a flat tone, wondering why this seemed to bother Wells so much.

'Fine,' Wells responded quickly clearly really trying to catch him out 'describe Madi to me, Clarke said you met her.'

'Well,' Bellamy sighed wondering how long he should let this go Clarke did not seem to be liking these questions 'she was all dressed up last time I saw her,' that wasn't true he'd seem Madi just yesterday but he was playing a part. 'From what I remember,' Bellamy continued 'she's a brunet has blue eyes she's kind of pail and a bit of a hand full when she wants to be,' he smiled remembering the second time he had met the girl last year the day after Halloween.

Wells opened his mouth clearly planning on asking another question but Bellamy decided he had, had enough 'come on,' he said hooking his arm round Clarke's waste and ushering her forward in to the centre of the room and what was being used as a dance floor 'I think I'd like to dance.'

'Sorry about him,' Clarke said once they were out of ear shot of Wells looking back at him as she spoke and they both began to sway to the music that was slow at the present moment. 'I don't know what gets in to him sometimes,' she sighed looking back at him moving slightly closer to him as she spoke moving her hands up to his shoulders which made him tighten his grip around her waist reflexively.

'It does sound difficult to understand,' Bellamy said trying not to think about how close they were as they spoke and how it was making his heart race, as it was he did actually understand what was going on with Wells but he didn't think he could get Clarke to understand. Wells had a thing for Clarke a very big thing in fact Bellamy had known that for years plus he also knew Clarke had no idea and sadly for Wells she didn't feel the same way, he had tried to point all this out to her several times as Bellamy Blake but Clarke hadn't believed him then so he didn't think she would believe him now.

As the current song came to an end Bellamy considered what might happen if he tried to get Clarke to see what was happening here with Wells who was currently glaring at them but the next song came on and it was I put a spell on you one of his favourite Halloween songs and he couldn't resist dancing with Clarke to this. He quickly moved them apart slightly and started to move them both faster to the sound of the music Clarke was shocked at first but she got in to the faster paste dancing quickly beginning to move along with him.

They both ended up really enjoying them self's so they stayed dancing most of the night to all manner of songs. Wells had remained where he was glaring in the beginning but eventually he had left which had removed a distraction for Bellamy which had meant he had been able to start really enjoying himself. Some of the songs where slow other were fast sometimes they danced with other people like Harper or Jasper and Monty other times it was just to two of them so the dancing was not something that failed to interest Bellamy not that he could have ever been board when he was with Clarke.

Eventually however they ended up stopping and crashing down on a small sofa that was barely big enough for two people. Clarke more or less passed out the moment they sat down so Bellamy was left there with her out cold her head leaning on his shoulder which was something he really didn't mind it felt good to have Clarke so close however he knew it was getting late. As much as Bellamy would like to just go to sleep here and spend the night here hugging with Clarke he knew for several good reasons he couldn't so getting up he slowly eased himself away from Clarke and carefully moved her back down on to the sofa as not to wake her. As Bellamy stood up he noticed a note pad and a pen on the small table taking it as a sign he picked them both up and started writing.

Princess, as always this was a night to remember, I'll be counting the days to next year. He considered writing more but in the end Bellamy decided Clarke would want a short note so taring the page from the note pad he left it next to her put the note pad and pen back where he found it and then turned around and walked out the room.

As Bellamy walked out the house he passed Wells who was standing outside still wearing his wizard robes but without the rest of the costume Bellamy didn't fancy getting in to it with him so he decided not to say anything and just walked passed him heading towards the main road however Wells must have had other ideas because he started following him. Bellamy could tell Wells was following him but he hoped Wells would think better of what he was doing and go back to the house so he continued walking out of the houses front garden and out on to the street but he didn't stop he just kept following him.

'You're a bad influence on her,' Wells called after a few minutes of silent walking causing both of them to stop in their tracks.

Bellamy rolled his eyes under his mask as he turned around he couldn't not respond to a statement like that 'she doesn't want to be a princess Wells.' He didn't feel angry or annoyed with Wells as he said this so he spoke in a calm voice if anything he felt frustrated with society, if a girl decided she wanted to do some of the things Clarke was doing these days, people always started looking for the man that was leading her astray as if she couldn't want to do those things for her own reasons as far as Bellamy was concerned it was just sexism.

'What are you talking about,' Wells asked clearly taken aback by Bellamy's response 'I don't know who you are but from what Clarke tells me you only see her once a year so I think I know her a bit better than you.'

Bellamy noticed that Wells seemed to believe what Clarke had told him about their little Halloween tradition now even though he hadn't earlier but he decided to let that point slide 'you have known her longer than me,' he admitted 'but I know her well enough to tell you, you might be ok being practical royalty Wells but Clarke hates it.' Bellamy made sure to emphasize these last few words, what he was saying wasn't about hurting Wells in anyway in this moment he really wanted to get through to him about what Bellamy understood was going on with Clarke 'she doesn't want to be this pure whiter than white princes people treat her like, you included by the way.' He pointed at Wells as he said this part because he had been able to tell for a long time Wells thought of Clarke as this good girl princes that was confused about what she should want 'that's why she likes spending Halloween with me so much,' Bellamy continued hammering home his point 'because she knows she doesn't need to act anyway she doesn't want to act around me Clarke knows when she's with me she doesn't need to hold back.'

As Bellamy said this last statement he could see from Wells slightly devastated looking expression that he had gotten through to him so he went silent now Wells must be able to see himself in the material of his mask so that should make him see himself on a certain level. 'She doesn't need to hold back around me,' Wells said after a moments silence in a small an ever so slightly defensive voice clearly trying to avoid facing the truth that was staring him in the face.

'Maybe,' he nodded excepting this answer smiling slightly under his mask at how worried Wells was beginning to look as he stared at his feet 'but she feels like she does,' Bellamy began but then he stopped as an idea of what to say came to him 'also if you ever want to be more than friends this isn't going to help.' He looked up at Bellamy shocked as he said this 'what did you really think I couldn't tell you have a thing for her,' Bellamy chuckled exasperated at this response it really was rather obvious to people who weren't Clarke.

'No, I guess not,' Wells said drawing out these words as he said them looking away from Bellamy again as he spoke clearly embarrassed.

'Well if you want to be more than friends,' Bellamy continued 'you might want to try letting Clarke know she doesn't have to be the perfect princess she hates being, she feels really pressured to be this perfect ideal people have in their head so it would be nice if she didn't have to be that around you Wells. She doesn't see you Wells not really as things are,' he added taking in a breath 'so if you want her to see you I'd suggest taking my advice.'

With that he turned around before Wells could say anything else and started walking away Bellamy wanted to leave things there but as he walked he couldn't help wondering what the advice he had just given could mean for the year that was a head of them all until next Halloween. If Wells followed his advice he was sure it would change things for Wells and Clarke but then again Wells could be stubborn so maybe he wouldn't follow his advice and nothing would change but Bellamy hoped Wells would he really wanted Clarke to have someone who treated her how she wanted when he went off to college.

* * *

'So how'd things go with you last night,' Bellamy asked yawning the next morning as he and Octavia sat down at their old rickety kitchen table to have breakfast once she had been dropped off.

'They went well,' she smiled yawning her self-grabbing one of the pieces of toast he had made for them to share 'me and the girls had a lot of fun.'

The way Octavia said this made Bellamy think about what he has seen some girls doing last night which in turn made him frown as he picked up a piece of toast himself 'care to expand on that.'

'Don't worry Bell,' she laughed 'we walked around in our costumes for a bit stopped by a few parties and then went back to Gaia's and watched horror movies.'

Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief hearing this Gaia's mum Indra was a big time civil rights activist so she would have stopped Octavia and her friends doing anything he needed to worry about. 'Good to know,' he smiled nodding taking a bite of toast 'you guys enjoy the movies you watched?'

'They were fine,' Octavia frowned taking a bite of toast herself 'even if they were a bit old you know how Indra can be around movies but what about you big brother what did you get up to last night?'

Bellamy took in a deep breath he could feel that this question was something she wanted answered truthly after he had gotten the truth from her even though she knew he liked to keep what he did on Halloween a secret. 'I just walked round in my costume freaking people out,' he said trying to keep his voice casual hoping she would accept it.

'Yeah right,' Octavia scoffed 'I don't believe you, I saw all the effort you put in to your costume that was definitely for something more than just creeping people out.'

'Come on O,' Bellamy pleaded, he had told so many stories to so many different people about what he did on Halloween it was hard to keep them all straight which was why he liked to not tell his mum or Octavia anything a tall.

'Well I've heard some of the stories you've told people Bell,' Octavia said sounding annoyed 'all believable and detailed but also all very different,' she paused here to give him a pointed glare and then continued. 'As it turns out you've got some skill as a story teller which is something I think you should remember but you also seem to be good at keeping secrets which being since you don't let me have any I personally find annoying.'

As Octavia opened her mouth to continue her rant which Bellamy could hardly fault she did have a point here there was a sudden ringing of the phone which was just across from them on the cheeped counter top cutting through their argument. Immediately Bellamy moved out of his seat and picked up the phone saying hello thankful for the distraction if he told Octavia what he did with Clarke he knew it wouldn't be a secret for long 'hi,' there mum said on the other end 'I just thought I'd call in and see how you two are doing.'

'Were fine Mum,' Bellamy said loudly so Octavia knew who it was.

'High mum,' Octavia called loudly turning her attention back to her toast 'tell Bellamy to stop being and ass please.'

Bellamy glared at his sister who just ignored him as he listened to his mother laughing on the other side of the phone 'what's going on,' she asked still sniggering.

'Nothing worth mentioning,' Bellamy said through gritted teeth giving Octavia a pointed look as he spoke.

'Alright, I trust you,' she said excepting this 'I can't talk long anyway me and Charles are just about to step inside this restaurant he knows to go and have breakfast I just wanted to see how you two were doing.'

'Thanks mum,' Bellamy sighed remembering the things he had thought about last night 'how about you pass me over to Pike so I can say hi before you go.'

'O really OK,' his mum began to say sounding pleased by this request but just then there was the sound of a gun going off and as Bellamy felt him self-go cold he heard his mum scream.

* * *

**Sorry to end things there but I felt like I had to write in some background story stuff now and the whole issue of Bellamy and Octavia's mum was something that needed to happen. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter again I'm sorry for how long it took me to post it life really can get in the way of things as always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Thank you for the attention people showed my last chapter it really inspired me to write. Now I'm sure people have been waiting for this chapter again I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, it ended up being a lot longer than I first planned.**

**Also I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I wanted to get this chapter posted before I went but that also meant I skipped over some of the proof reading I would normally do so I'd like to apologise for any mistakes I didn't manged to correct.**

**That said I hope you enjoy this latest instalment and as always please review.**

* * *

Bellamy

'Hi mum,' Bellamy said giving a regretful sigh as he walked up to her marker in the grave yard and looked down at the square of black stone with her name and the words beloved mother on it. She had always said she didn't want anything big when her time came so even though Marcos and Pike and said they wanted to pay for something bigger he had said no.

'I know it will technically be a year tomorrow,' he continued placing the flower he had brought just below her marker 'but, tomorrow, there's going, to be,' he trailed of in to silence as he stood back up preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow. Ever since his mum had died in the robbery that she and Pike had walked in on a year ago Pike had become a very different man, one he tried to ovoid as much as possible which was why he had decided to come here now because he was sure Pike would be here tomorrow.

The two guys who had been robbing that restaurant had been high out of their minds to the point they had been found an hour after they had shot his mum and the others they had attacked in the restaurant so it wasn't this evil action it was just a random tragedy. Or at least that was what Bellamy told himself now since he and Marcos had, had a good talk about things but Pike had taken it very differently, to hear him talk it was the fault of drugs, gangs and all manner of lawlessness. The arguments for radical action Pike made now were convincing on a certain level which was why Bellamy tried to ovoid the man as much as possible there was a pull there that if not for Marcos stepping up in the way he had Bellamy had a nasty feeling he could have been taken in by.

'Things are going well with Marcos,' Bellamy said trying to move on to a more positive subject 'it's taken a lot of getting used to living with him but he's a really good man mum and I don't know what me and O would have done without him.' Marcos Kane had been a part of Bellamy's life as long as he could remember and he had always helped him and Octavia in whatever way he could, like with how he had helped get them in to Polaris high. In fact there had been a time when he was young Bellamy had wondered if Marcos was his dad but when he had figured out genetics and the fact his skin tone suggested his bio dad was not whight which Marcos was he has realised that was not case.

He still wondered how him mum and Marcos had become friends he might not be as rich as some people he knew but Marcos did come from money and his mum certainly didn't so there was a question there but if he was honest with himself he didn't really want to know the answer. He might be an adult now but Marcos was the closest thing he had left to a parent and that was something he needed so the origin of that was something he didn't want to know especially when it might shatter that relationship.

'I can tell you the media love Marcos a lot now,' Bellamy smiling a sarcastic smile as he spoke, Marcos was chief of staff for the mayor of Arkadia so when he had taken him and Octavia in that had become a real human interest story. 'I know you always said you were worried what excepting some of the help he offered us would have done to his courier if people had found out but nothing bad has happened yet,' he paused here thinking 'I really wish you could have seen me work on the campaign with him.'

'I don't get paid much more than when I was working at the park put its good work and it will look good when I re apply to colleges I imagine,' Bellamy stopped speaking once he had said this feeling a twinge of regret. After his mum had died he had known right away Octavia was going to need him so he had made the decision to hold off going to college for at least a year, he didn't really regret that decision it was the right choice but sometimes he did wish things could have been different. That was a big part of why he had taken Marcos up on his offer to work on the campaign under him it wasn't like he disagreed with Marcos's or the current mayor really, it seemed to him Jaha was a much better choice than the others but in a very real way it was something to occupy his time which was something he needed.

'I've seen some pictures recently of the first campaign they ran,' he said addressing his mum again 'the one you worked on, I know you never liked to talk about your life back then but Marcos tells me I have the job you had back then so I hope you would have liked that.' Bellamy paused here thinking about his sister 'Octavia is involved too but in her own way, she's been spending a lot of time with Indra and you know what she's like so O has helped setting up more than a few rallies.' He frowned as he said this remembering 'it's how she met Lincoln,' he sighed 'if you ask me she's too young for this kind of relationship and Lincoln is definitely too old for her.'

'Sadly I'm not one to be judging though,' Bellamy said laughing slightly feeling uncomfortable as he thought about Clarke who was only a year older than Octavia and he had something with her that he freely admitted was kind of messed up. 'Things have changed a lot with Clarke mum,' he said feeling like he needed to say the words 'but, we still have this Halloween thing and now because of Facebook we chat and share stuff with each other a fair bit but she still doesn't know it's me she's talking to.'

'I really wish I could talk to you about this for real,' Bellamy said feeling defeated, he just didn't know how he should handle this. Clarke didn't seem to want to know who he really was and he had used to think if that's how she wanted things to be that was OK but things had gotten a lot better between them over the last year. At his mum's funeral Clarke had turned up and there had been this moment where she had hugged him and her doing that was one of the only things that had made him feel better that day, ever since then things had been different. Him and Clarke had never been besties and they still weren't but ever since then they had been spending more time around each other so now they were sort of friends which was why he was conflicted about carrying on being Nobody.

'Anyway,' he said shaking his head wanting to stop dwelling on this 'I'm babbling, the point is I miss you mum and I think I always will.' Having said that Bellamy turned around and started walking out of the grave yard part of him wanted to stay longer but another part wanted to leave now and that part was winning out, having seen his mother he really wanted to do something more cheerful.

Fortunately it was a Saturday and it was early afternoon now so the more fun aspects of the Halloween festival should be starting now which was thankfully close. There was a Halloween festival every year in Arkadia but people only ever really put the effort in when Halloween was on Friday, Saturday or Sunday and this year because of the coming up election more than a few people were trying to really make something of it. Bellamy did not approve of the motivations but some fun Halloween activities could really be what he needed right now.

After a short walk Bellamy found himself walking in to the park where the festival was being held smiling as he did so, all around him were all kinds of spooky stalls built to a very high standard and people dressed in good solid costumes. He really loved this festival when people put the effort in because when it was done right the problems of the town could almost be forgotten if just for a little while. Arkadia was a nice place it really was but for various reason there was a sizable gab between the well off and the, well, not well off but Halloween was a time they could all be something else.

Looking around now Bellamy started looking for anyone he knew Octavia wasn't here he knew that she was spending the day with Lincoln but pretty much everyone he knew was probably around here somewhere. Walking down the make shift street of stalls and through the crowd he eventually spotted Wells looking at a selection of witchy type pendants and charms being sold at one stall, things had changed somewhat between the two of them so Bellamy headed over to him.

'Clarke's not going to be a witch this year I don't think,' he smiled sensing that Wells was probably thinking of buying Clarke something which was something he did too much in his mind 'so I wouldn't Wells.'

'Who said I was going to buy Clarke anything,' Wells said quickly looking up at Bellamy sounding embarrassed.

'OK,' Bellamy said grinning 'what are you doing at this stall then?' Wells didn't respond to this question he just gave Bellamy an embarrassed look, not to long ago Bellamy would have pushed the point just for fun but there was and understanding now between them so he let the matter drop. 'Do you know where our princess is by the way, I was hoping to say hello,' he asked moving the subject on.

'She's around here somewhere,' Wells frowned 'with the space walker.'

'O,' Bellamy said frowning himself 'he's here is he.'

'Yes,' Wells practically growled 'and he's being his normal cocky self.'

'I can imagine,' Bellamy sighed rolling his eyes as he spoke, the space walker wasn't the only reason he and Wells had developed the understanding they now had but he was a big part of it. Not long after Halloween last year the space walker had transferred to Polaris high, apparently his farther had gotten a much better paying job so his family had decided to make some changes in their lives one of which was there sons schooling. When they had first met Bellamy had given him a chance he had thought that the space walker couldn't be that bad considering money was a new thing for him but it had become quickly apparent that he was just as cocky as the worst rich brats at Polaris high.

Bellamy would guess the space walker had always felt like he should be hanging around with the rich kids and now he finally was it was like confirmation of all those stupid ideas he had somehow gotten in his head. With his cocky nature and the show off dance moves he was always making which was the origin of the nick name Bellamy would have been happy to just ignore him but sadly something about the guy appealed to Clarke and ever since her and the space walker had become official boyfriend and girlfriend he had been forced to put up with him.

He still didn't spend as much time with Clarke as Wells did but things were always changing between them and they were almost friends now even if they did have more than a few arguments so he did spend a lot of time around her. Since that now meant for both of them spending time with the space walker who both he and Wells rather disliked there had been a certain amount of bonding between the two of them plus there was also the fact Marcos was always encouraging them to spend more time around each other for some reason.

So all in all things had changed a lot between them in the last year, Wells still annoyed Bellamy a lot of the time but it was the kind of annoying Octavia was and he was also kind of glad Wells had him to talk too. Wells obviously had a massive thing for Clarke but more than that he seemed to have this weird thing where he hated that things had changed between the two of them from what they had been like when the two of them were little kids so he was glad he could help Wells handle that weirdness.

In truth he'd much rather Clarke be with someone like Wells as far as he was concerned she deserved better than the space walker, Wells could be annoying and naive at times but there was a kind of sweetness there where the space walker was just a cocky ass hole. It wasn't that he liked Clarke that way himself or anything like that, he really didn't, he had given Wells that advice last year at Harpers party after all, it was the principle of the thing she deserved better and that was just a fact.

'I really wish they would break up,' Wells said in a pleading voice pulling Bellamy away from his internal run through.

'I know,' Bellamy sighed 'I do too, but that's probably not going to happen, at least not for a while.'

'Yeah, I know, I just wish he hadn't come in to our lives,' Bellamy was about to respond to this but before he could do so a voice called to both of them drawing there attention.

Turning they both saw Harper walking towards them both followed by Monty and Jasper 'how are you two doing,' Harper asked reaching them smiling.

'Where fine,' Bellamy said glossing over certain realities of what was going on with Wells and himself 'have you three been getting up to anything interesting without us,' he asked hoping to deflect the conversation away from him or Wells.

'O nothing you need to worry about missing,' Jasper laughed 'we've just been looking around the festival as a group.'

'Good to know,' Bellamy said nodding forcing an amused facial expression to hide his confusion around this situation. Somehow in the years since he and Clarke had started being more friendly and almost become friends them self's the circle of friends they both had, had somehow merged on a certain level and this was still a sawse of confusion for him sometimes. It wasn't all the people they were connected with Clarke had the people she didn't like who hung around her because of her money and he had the people even he would admit were a little crazy but there core group of friends they had merged such as Harper on Clarke's side and Jasper and Monty on his. He didn't have a problem with it, it was just he didn't understand how it happened because it wasn't something he had ever actually tried to encourage.

'Any of you see the princess,' Bellamy asked thinking about Clarke again now 'if were all together now we should include her in our fun.'

'You got something planned,' Jasper asked sounding curious now.

'Maybe I do,' Bellamy said in a deliberately cryptic way, he didn't he just wanted to find Clarke but if he needed to he was sure he could think of something.

'We saw her over by the dancing arear with Madi,' Harper smiled 'and Finn,' she said this last bit in the annoying suggestive tone she always used when she talked to him or Wells about the space walker.

It didn't matter how many times he told her he didn't like Clarke that way Harper still kept up with her little hints but Bellamy didn't take the bait this time 'thank you, now I suggest we all go over there and the very least rescue our little warrior princess from having to deal with the space walker.'

'Don't you mean rescue the space walker from Madi,' Monty said as he and Jasper both laughed at his response as Bellamy moved forward the others trailing behind him. In the years since Clarke had more or less been forced in to caring for Madi the small girl had connected more than a bit with the group as a whole to the point Bellamy used a nickname for her sometimes. Everyone cared for the girl but Monty was also right Madi could be a little ball of destruction when she wanted to be, with her uncanny observation skills, her ability to read people and take nothing attitude she was quite formidable.

Moving through the crowd a few steps ahead of the others Bellamy soon spotted Clarke over to one side of the dancing area which was empty right now wearing a leather jacket he knew to be a favourite of hers. With disappointment he saw that in addition to Madi who was dressed up as a mini amazon she was with the space walker who was moving back and forth doing that dance of his while the two spoke.

Rolling his eyes at the space walker Bellamy headed over 'hi guys, how are my two favourite princesses doing this wonderful Halloween.'

The three of them turned just as Bellamy sensed the others come up from behind him and he saw the space walker send him an annoyed scowl while he just gave him a slightly bemused eye role but Madi was the first to speak up. 'I'm an Amazon,' she said sounding annoyed 'can't you tell and also Clarke keeps telling you she doesn't like it when you call her princess.'

'So who do you like calling you princess, princess,' Bellamy asked feeling a bit cheeky in that moment grinning looking over at Clarke, he knew the answer was him when he was being nobody but he wanted to see what she would say.

'It's me,' the space walker said quickly before Clarke could say anything an angry expression on his face 'she likes it when I call her princess only me so you shouldn't do it.'

Bellamy was able to take that display of supposed man hood easily enough but he immediately grabbed Wells's arm holding him in place he understood him having the desire to respond to that but he also knew that was something Clarke needed to be the one to respond too. Which she did, 'Finn,' Clarke said in a firm voice as Bellamy held a tight hold of Wells 'I don't need you to answer my questions for me.'

Before anyone could say anything else Bellamy felt his phone begin to ring in his pocket he was pretty sure he knew who it was so he got it out letting go of Wells as he did so 'sorry, Clarke,' he said looking directly at her 'I need to take this.' Taking a few steps away from the group as an argument started off again Bellamy answered his phone with a polite hello enjoying to irony of taking this call so close to Clarke.

'Hello, is this Mr Nobody,' a female voice asked on the other end sounding slightly amused.

'Yes,' Bellamy replied smiling as he spoke 'so are you black bird girl then.'

'Yeah, it's me,' the voice responded 'the company just gave me your information and I thought I'd call and set things up with you, so am I to understand you want me to come to this party tonight with you to make this girl you're interested in jealous.'

'I wouldn't put it quite like that,' Bellamy frowned 'but yeah mostly, I just want her to see that just because she has a boyfriend now doesn't mean I won't have a girlfriend.'

'That's quite alright,' the voice said sniggering slightly 'it's not the first time I've done this kind of thing.'

'I imagine it isn't,' he said smiling slightly now remembering some of the descriptions he has seen on the website for this company that highered out rather specialist actors and actresses. 'Now just to be sure the company did give you the full brief I sent them right,' Bellamy asked looking over at Clarke as he spoke who seemed to be calming down the argument going on between Wells and the space walker now he wanted to be sure this would all work.

'Yes, Mr Nobody,' the voice said sniggering more openly now 'they didn't even tell me your name like you requested and don't worry I've got a costume sorted out so this girl of yours won't be able to tell exactly who I am but she will also be able to see just enough to think you're a player.'

Bellamy really didn't know how to respond to that statement, well he did know what he would say normally but insulting an actress choice of words a few hours before he needed her was a bad choice so he just moved on. 'Are you good on where were meeting,' he asked wanting to get this sorted now.

'Yeah,' the voice said sounding confused 'on that point why do you want to meet at a flower shop?'

'I'll Explain that when we meet,' Bellamy smiled 'I think you will really enjoy seeing this when I show you, everyone does when they see it the first time.'

'Whatever,' the voice said not sounding convinced 'I'll be waiting outside for you this evening.'

'Good that's settled,' then Bellamy said seeing Miller walking in his direction 'so are we settled then?'

'Yeah,' the voice said 'but before you go I'm required by law to ask you that you understand that I am just an actress here to play a role I am not going to do anything beyond that.'

'Don't worry,' Bellamy said rolling his eyes 'I will be a perfect gentleman.'

'Good,' the voice said 'you should know I have a boyfriend.'

With that the voice hung up just as Miller reached Bellamy 'was that her then,' he asked as Bellamy put his phone away looking over at Clarke and then back to Bellamy. At first Miller hadn't believed Bellamy about what he did on Halloween with Clarke but he had since come to believe him however he now thought Bellamy was being crazy and the fact he was highering this actress to pretend to be his girlfriend was doing nothing to change that view.

'Look Miller,' Bellamy sighed I know this all seems weird 'but I really think Clarke doesn't want to know who I really am I'm just going by what she wants.'

'O don't worry Bellamy,' he responded clear exasperation in his voice 'I think your both crazy.' Rolling his eyes Bellamy turned around and walked back over to the rest of the group 'to be honest it has always amazed me Clarke has never recognised your voice,' Miller added trailing behind him 'if you ask me she's in denial about knowing it's you.' Bellamy didn't respond to that either because they within ear shot of the group but it was something he had wondered himself so he didn't really have an answer but then again if Clarke didn't want to know he had more or less decided to except that.

'What was that about,' Madi asked looking up at him as he merged with the group again waving at Miller as she spoke 'who were you talking to?'

'It was to do with my job Madi,' Bellamy answered politely he knew from experience it was best to answer her when she asked a question 'you know I work for a campaign remember.'

'Yeah I remember,' Madi said pursing her lips 'but I think your lying, I think that was about whatever you're planning to do tonight.'

This response earned a laugh from Miller and a loud 'Madi' from Clarke who had been listening in. 'You can't just accuse someone of lying,' she said turning away from the tense conversation that was happening between Wells and the space walker getting the small girl to face her as she moved. 'I'm sure Bellamy wasn't telling the truth,' she said giving him a pointed look as she spoke to Madi 'but we've talked about this there are things you just can't say to people.'

'I'm sorry,' Madi sighed clearly annoyed at being told off turning back around to face Bellamy 'I shouldn't have said you were lying.'

'It's alright Madi,' Bellamy said trying not to smile to much here he knew it would annoy the little warrior princess more 'you were right I was actually lying but Clarke is right as well you shouldn't call people out for lying if anything so they don't know you know they were lying that way you have an edge against them.'

'Bellamy,' Clarke said in an exasperated voice upon hearing this as Miller laughed again 'she's nine do you really think that's the sort of thing you should be telling her.'

Before Bellamy could respond to this loud music started to play and the space walker pulled Clarke out on to the dance floor as a bunch of people started to dance to the music. She laughed as he did this and she seemed to be having fun in the moment so Bellamy didn't do anything but again he found another reason to dislike the space walker, Clarke deserved someone better than the space walker it was just a fact.

As Harper pulled Monty and Jasper out there and they all started to dance rather awkwardly together Bellamy noticed that Wells was just standing where he was glaring over at Clarke and the space walker. That look reminded Bellamy a lot of Harpers party last year and what Wells was like then so he was about to tell him to get in there and join in, he couldn't really because he needed to watch Madi but Wells could.

However before he could say anything Madi said 'I don't like him,' in a rather annoyed voice drawing his attention as well as Wells and Millers.

'Who, do you mean Finn,' Miller asked sounding shocked 'he's really nice to you from what I can see.'

'Yes,' she practically spat.

'Now why's that,' Bellamy said curios trying to hold back a smile looking from Clarke who was still dancing, to Wells who wasn't bothering to hide his smile and then to Madi who was still scowling.

'He keeps trying to take Clarke away from me,' Madi said answering his question annoyance still clear on her voice but there was also a bit of worry there now as well 'and without her I get lonely.'

After hearing that things immediately became serious for Bellamy 'you and me have done a lot of stuff from time to time when Clarke is with Finn plus Wells and Miller have both done things with us, there are lots of people who care about you Madi not just Clarke.' He deliberately didn't bring up her parents here because he sadly knew that wasn't a way he could easily cheer up Madi.

'One of you two should do something,' she said defiance in her voice now looking at Wells and Bellamy glossing over what he had just said going straight to the way she apparently thought things could be fixed.

Great, Bellamy thought hearing this, the last thing he need was Madi getting involved in this space walker business. He had tried to keep her out of it as much as he could since it had started but clearly he had failed at that so he was going to need to do something else, maybe he could talk to Clarke tonight as nobody because he was going to need to do something.

* * *

A couple of hours later Bellamy was looking at himself while he buttoned up his shirt in what was now his bedroom when Marcos walked in dressed in a renaissance looking type suit Bellamy guessed he was planning to wear to the Griffins Halloween party. 'Don't you look like something,' Bellamy smiled examining Marcos's costume in the reflection of the mirror as he finished buttoning his shirt and then picked up his tie to start putting that on.

'Thanks Bellamy,' he smiled 'I just wanted to check you are still good doing whatever exactly it is you're going to be doing tonight, if you wanted you could still come with me to the party to night or go out with Wells and the others.'

'I'm good, don't worry' Bellamy said turning around as he finished tying his tie 'but I would ask why exactly do you bring up Wells, you do know I much better friends with other people.'

'I just think you two actually have a lot in common and you could be better friends,' Marcos responded quickly in a nervous sounding voice but before Bellamy could push any further he quickly left the room muttering something about needing to get ready.

Bellamy just shrugged at this and turned his attention back to getting ready he didn't really care whatever Marcos's reasons were for wanting him and Wells to be friends. As he pulled on his suit jacket a beeb from his laptop that was open and on his desk drew his attention moving over there to stand in front of it he saw that it was a facebook notification from Clarke. She had sent a message to his nobody account asking if he was still on for meeting up at the club tonight and that he understood how to get in smiling he leant over and started typing a response.

It still seemed weird to say the least to him that he connected with Clarke through social media as two different people but it was nice to connect to Clarke as Nobody more than just once a year. It wasn't something they did too often after all they did have what he guessed you would call real lives and when they did connect mostly they would be discussing some new horror movie or something else like that. There were also the times he'd complement some of the content Clarke shared both as Bellamy and as Nobody she was a fan of posting pictures of the art she made as well as other stuff so it seemed right to him to encourage her creativity in any way he could.

That wasn't to say they didn't sometimes talk about more important things that were going on with Clarke that did happen. It was just she acted differently and was more honest with him because he'd guess she was more relaxed around him so that meant Clarke only talked about what she wanted to talk about and he didn't want to push her in a way that was what he did as Bellamy Blake. If she wanted to talk he would always be there as nobody all she had to do was ask in fact there was only really one subject he tried to ovoid talking about with Clarke and that was the subject of Bellamy Blake, himself.

It just felt wrong to him he had done it once and ended up regretting it. Clarke had sent him a message asking what she should do about her kind of friends mums funeral as in his mums funeral, he'd told her she should go and just be there for him because that's what he had wanted her to do but afterwards he had felt guilty. It seemed to be taking advantage on a certain level to him because she didn't know he was Nobody so how could he really give her unbiased advice about himself, plus if she knew it was him he was sure she wouldn't ask for his advice about him.

With that done Bellamy turned his laptop off he spent enough time on there as it was doing work being on social media or making another attempt to write out one of his book ideas so he really didn't want to risk being drawn in to anything. Turning his attention back to his costume Bellamy gave his suit a once over he had slightly more money now that he was working for the campaign so he had spent a bit on his costume he didn't much like the fact he was now technically working for Wells's dad but he did enjoy having money to spend on things. He was going to be wearing the same mask gloves and tie he had warren last year but everything else was new he bought things in keeping with the same style he had developed over the years but things were more height tone now.

Pulling on his mask Bellamy looked at himself in the mirror again and smiled right away really pleased with the improvements he had made they really added a certain tone to his costume that was almost like intimidation. It was also really satisfying that he had paid for these improvements Marcos was always offering to pay for things for him and Octavia but he was always reluctant to say yes, it was just he liked paying for things himself that was all and he felt really good about himself in this moment. Finished getting ready now Bellamy gave himself one last once over in the mirror nodding as he did so and then feeling like tonight was going to be another night to remember he turned on his heal and walked out of his bedroom slipping in to his Nobody persona.

* * *

As Bellamy walked down the street in his costume his over coat over his suit but his mask in full view to everyone that passed by him he couldn't help but feel a little pleased with himself. He hadn't just been getting impressed or creeped out looks from people who passed by him several people had actually complimented him on his costume one woman had actually asked to take a selfi with him which he had done, the improvements he had made on his costume were already proving to be a real winner.

Turning off Main Street now he walked down a small side street, there were several shops along one side most of which were closed but a high stone wall along the other which actually had several posters around the election plastered to it. There were ones for Jaha and Diana the candidate from the other main party plus ones for Pike who was actually running as an independent, politics wise he had always been rather independent he disliked a lot of the party bureaucracy but he had always been closer to Jaha politically than Diana so that wasn't an especially big problem for Bellamy when working for Jaha.

That said though he did think Jaha was making mistakes and Pike was going to win the man might be a radical to put it mildly but he was talking about things he wanted to change Jaha on the other hand was only talking about how he wanted things to stay as they were and Diana well she was just crazy. It seemed like mistakes were being made to him from what he had seen of the political rallies he had been to people liked it when people talked about a vision but he knew it wasn't his place to say anything he was new after all. That said though he should probably talk to Marcos tomorrow about what exactly he was planning to do after all this he was good guy he should have a career after this was all over.

Walking further down the side street Bellamy came to one of the only shops that was still open it looked to be a flower shop but Bellamy knew it was more than that. But he wasn't really paying attention to the flower shop the girl waiting outside who he was sure was black bird had drawn his attention the dole mask she was wearing obscured her face plus she was wearing thick leather gloves but the black dress that looked to be some kind of prom dress showed off a fair amount of her tanned brownish skin. Bellamy had seen the pictures of black bird on the sight and he had known she had, had a stereotypical kind of beauty but seeing her here now dressed as she was he was kind of surprised with himself that he was only really thinking about Clarke.

'Mr Nobody,' Black bird asked politely now stepping forward outstretching her gloved hand, pulling Bellamy out of his thoughts.

'Yeah,' Bellamy said quickly shaking her hand pushing thoughts of Clarke away for the time being 'it's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise,' she nodded once he released her hand sounding genuine, 'you know I think we're going to make quite a pair tonight having seen you,' she added cocking her head to once side as she spoke.

'Really,' Bellamy responded a little taken aback by this comment and the feeling the Black bird was checking him out.

'O yes,' she nodded sounding amused 'once this girl of yours sees you and me together I think she will really start to wonder about what she's missing.'

'She's not my girl;' Bellamy said automatically 'she doesn't belong to any body not even space walker contrary to what he might think.'

'O she really is missing something,' she laughed.

'I don't like her that way,' he countered frustrated 'were just friends that's it, you're not here to make her jealous I just want her to think I have people in my life.'

'Whatever you say,' Black bird said not sounding convinced 'how did you two meet anyway?'

'We both went to the same school, Polaris high,' he frowned under his mask remembering how well their first meeting had gone and then how things had changed 'she doesn't know that though, she only knows me as Nobody.'

'Don't worry I remember,' she sighed sounding exasperated, 'it's interesting you go to Polaris though that's where my boyfriend goes.'

'Well I don't actually go there any more,' Bellamy shrugged 'I've since left but the princess still does.'

'You call this girl princess,' Black bird said suggestively.

'It's kind of a nickname,' Bellamy sighed rolling his eyes under his mask pretty sure what she was reading in to his use of this nickname when he was with Clarke as Nobody. It wasn't a pet name or anything lovey dovey like that if it was surely Clarke wouldn't hate it when other people called her princess or even, she would recognise his voice when he called her princess as Bellamy Blake it was just a fun nickname. 'Come on,' Bellamy said gesturing for Black bird to follow him inside the flower shop 'what should I call you by the way,' he asked holding the door open for her 'I can't imagine Black bird is your real name.'

'No it isn't but you might as well keep calling me Black bird,' she answered walking through the door 'your princess only knows you as Nobody so it would make sense for her to know me as something similar.'

'I see your point, Black bird,' he nodded putting emphasise on what he was now going to use as her name.

'Ok, now what exactly is going on here,' she asked looking around the flower shop briefly which consisted of a small room with several Halloween themed flower displays on the walls and then turning back to face him.

'I take it she doesn't know then buddy, and you do,' Murphy who was standing behind the shops counter listening in on their conversation said cutting in here before Bellamy could say anything.

'No she doesn't,' Bellamy nodded looking over at Murphy 'I wanted it to be a surprise,' it had surprised him at first when Murphy got a job here but as time had moved on it had turned out to be a good fit for him.

'You're in for a treat,' Murphy laughed looking at Black bird not being too subtle with how he was checking her out.

'Well why don't you boy's show me whatever this amazing surprise is then,' she said in a slightly annoyed sounding voice 'and let me see if it's as small as most male surprises end up being.'

This got both Bellamy and Murphy laughing 'sorry Black bird,' Bellamy spluttered 'it's over here,' he added gesturing to one of the displays that consisted of cascading down black and whight flowers from a kind of bowl attached to the sealing with rubber bats added for extra creep factor.

'What are you pointing at,' Black bird asked still sounding annoyed as Bellamy moved over to the display that was right next to the counter.

Bellamy and Murphy shared a brief knowing look here but he then stepped up in to the display and then with one hand pulled a selection of the flowers that were all attached with elastic to one side revealing the entrance to the club that was hidden behind the display. 'After you,' he grinned gesturing for Black bird to step through the entrance he was showing her, she didn't say anything and he couldn't see her face but Bellamy could tell she was too stunned to say anything she did walk forward though and a moment later he followed after her.

'What is this place,' she asked a moment after that as they moved down the small corridor and in to the club that was made up of a large room stage and bar it might not be the biggest space in the world but the interior decorations of all kinds of flowers and trees made it look like some kind of PG13 secret fairy palace well worth visiting. There were a bunch of people here already dancing on the dance floor in their costumes enjoying the Halloween themed night that the club was holding many were below drinking age but he knew the club was mainly holding things for the younger people in town tonight.

Bellamy scanned the crowd for a moment while he and Black bird stood next to a kind of tree seeing if he could spot Clarke but when he failed he turned back to Black bird 'well this places is literally called the flower shop but as you can see it's actually a lot more than that.'

'Well yeah, I can see why you wanted this to be a surprise,' she laughed eyeing the bar as she spoke which was decorated with all kinds of leaves plus a few fake skulls that had been added for Halloween.

'Yeah,' Bellamy chuckled pleased with himself 'this place actually belongs to the princesses Dad.'

'Seriously,' Black bird said sounding surprised turning back to face him.

'O yeah,' he nodded still chuckling 'he's this big shot engineer but about a year ago he decided he wanted to expand his business in to a different area.'

'This is what he came up with,' she said sounding somewhat confused 'I mean if I had my own engineering firm there are a lot of other things I think I would do if I was looking to expand things.'

'Well,' Bellamy shrugged 'I get the impression he's always had a bit of a thing for that whole speak easy, hidden behind a wall club idea so he decided to make one of his own in fact I hear business is going so well here he's already started making another.'

'That make's a certain sense I guess,' Black bird nodded excepting this explanation.

'Yeah,' Bellamy said nodding himself 'he's actually an alright guy, he's not one of those high society types.' It was true Clarke's dad was nothing like her mum really he had met her a few times no over the years and every time he always went away thinking never again her dad on the other hand was a cool guy. Like Clarke he got in to the spirit of things on Halloween hence what he had done for her tonight with the club and he and Clarke's mum clearly had differences when it came to what she was allowed to do so he respected the man at least a little for that. But most importantly he defended Bellamy to Clarke's mum who clearly did not like Clarke hanging around him he did wonder sometimes if he suspected anything when it came to what he did on Halloween with Clarke based on some of the comments he had made in the past but it didn't really matter.

'Well I can imagine having seen this place,' Black bird said in a tone of voice that suggested to Bellamy she was smiling under her mask. 'Now,' she continued in a business like tone after a moment's silence looking over at the crowded dance floor 'do you see her anywhere?'

'Not yet,' Bellamy said biting his tong as he concentrated scanning the crowd visibility being what it was under his mask he needed to concentrate him and Black bird needed to find Clarke so the nights activities could kick off. Her Dad was more or less letting Clarke have her own Halloween party this years and however much her Mum might disapprove she was doing things her way, they wouldn't be doing the child like prank stuff they had once done together tonight not that they didn't sometimes talk about similar stuff but tonight was sure to be fun.

It took him a minute of looking but he eventually spotted a figure wearing a wizard hat he recognised over by one side of the bar with a closer look he saw it was Wells. Despite what he had tried to tell him as Bellamy he was wearing the same costume as last year and he was standing next to Clarke and Harper as well as another girl he counted as one of her not real friends. Smiling because he couldn't seem to see space walker with them he turned back around to Black bird 'come on,' he said grasping her hand pulling her forward lightly 'I see her.'

'Great,' she responded going with him as he pulled her through the crowd.

They passed several people he knew as they moved through the crowd like Monty and Jasper but Bellamy didn't react to them he wasn't supposed to know them after all and like last time they didn't know who he really was under his mask. 'Hi Princess,' he said once they reached her just as her not real friend moved away from them to go dance 'it's hard to think it's that time of year again isn't it,' he added taking in her costume. Clarke's costume had a gypsy, fortune teller, flower child, hippie kind of look lots of purple with a low cut tight top that showed off her cleavage in a way that made him feel uncomfortable like he often did when she wore something like this which Clarke did on occasion now.

'Hi,' Clarke smiled brightly seeing him but he noticed her smile falter slightly as she noticed he was with someone.

'This is Black bird, she's kind of my girlfriend,' he said quickly introducing her to Clarke 'remember we talked about me maybe bringing someone tonight.'

'Yeah I remember,' she nodded looking away from Black bird to him clearly taken aback by the fact he had actually brought someone tonight.

'So are you Nobody then,' Harper asked who was dressed as some kind of witch again cutting in now 'these two said you would probably be turning up tonight,' she continued gesturing at Clarke and then Wells who was sending him a rather unimpressed look 'but I wasn't really sure what to believe.'

'Well I'm here,' Bellamy chuckled 'and it's nice to meet you for real we didn't really talk last year.'

'Yeah,' Black bird added 'I'm really glad to finally meet you Clarke he's told me so much about you,' she continued offering her hand to Clarke which see took shaking it 'and if I might say so I really like your costume.'

'Thank you, it's something I've been figuring out in secret to surprise people for a while now,' Clarke smiled 'yours is great as well.'

Bellamy smiled under his mask as Clarke and Black bird started to talk about their costumes he had been hoping this sort of thing could happen tonight that tonight could be an almost double date but he was beginning to get a little worried now. Clarke had told him both as Nobody and Bellamy Blake her and the space walker were figuring out a couples costume but he hadn't realised the guy hadn't seen what she was wearing. He might feel uncomfortable when Clarke wore something more flattering but he excepted it as part of her changing sense of fashion the space walker on the other hand seemed to have some sort of serious problem with guys or anyone noticing she was a good looking girl which anyone if they were subjective would be able to see.

The space walker was sadly a possessive kind of guy so he was worried about how he would react when he got here but then again Clarke didn't have quite the same attitude she had once had in regards to pleasing people. He knew she still wanted to please people that was still something Clarke tried hard to do but she made a bit more time for herself these she did some of the things that made herself feel less fake things that leaned in to her whole bad girl thing as evident by her not listening to what certain people told her about some of her fashion choices. So considering this maybe things would be OK when the space walker got here and even if they weren't he was here, as far as he was concerned girls should be able wear whatever they wanted without worrying about weak willed men.

'We look like quite the pare don't we,' Bellamy said now, pushing these thoughts to one side putting an arm around Black birds shoulder joining in with the conversation.

'Yeah,' Harper laughed 'you look like a pair of psycho killer to be honest, you are friends with a pair of slash film psychos Clarke,' she added still laughing.

Clarke did laugh at this jock as everyone else did and she did give a joking response back but there was something in her eyes Bellamy spotted as well as grinding of her teeth that seemed of to him which was weird because she was normally more relaxed around him. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure there was something up with her however but before he could put anymore thought in to it there was a series of yells from the corner of the room that had the stage and the music cut off immediately drawing the group's attention.

The club did karaoke sometimes he knew and it was that way tonight it normally wasn't a problem because most people decided to step up on stage in a place like this normally at least had some skill but every so oftener someone got up who didn't and when that happened it normally caused some trouble. Which was looked to have happened here Bellamy watched this play out with the others as some girl was ushered off the stage just watching things play out but then an idea occurred to him and before he could think better of it he was moving through the crowd.

Trying not to think too much Bellamy rushed up to the stage and before anyone even himself knew what was happening he was grabbing the microphone and jumping on to the stage 'well sorry about this,' he began finding a song on the screen that was next to the stage 'but there's a very special girl here tonight that I just had to sing this for.' Taking in a deep breath not really sure why he was doing this or in deed if he was doing this for Clarke are portending to do this for Black bird Bellamy pressed play and as the first few notes of she's so high began to play he started to sing glad he had listened to this song so much recently.

He often sung the word as he listened to it so sing the song up here felt right and easy to the point as he moved forward with singing it the song came to him more and more naturally. 'She's so high above me,' he sang looking over at his little group and Black bird who was seating right next to Clarke who had a mixture of shock and that same strange look from before spread across her face he couldn't see Black Birds obviously but he'd imagine she was shocked by what he was doing as well he was himself.

Beginning to wrap things up now Bellamy looked away from Clarke and her confusing face at the rest of the crowd 'because somehow I can't believe anything could happen,' he sang spotting the space walker appearing dressed like a hippy in a similar way to Clarke in the crowd that actually seemed to be liking his sinning which seemed a little strange to him. There were only a few lines left of the song after that so he finished it and quickly got off the stage and started moving through the crowd back to Clarke he was still concerned about how the space walker might react to her costume. Reaching them before the space walker he leaned in to hug Black bird largely because it seemed like the sort of thing he'd do if this girl was really his girlfriend.

'She did not look happy while you were doing that,' she whispered in his ear as they embraced 'I don't know who her boyfriend is but I think you're in with a real chance.'

Bellamy didn't respond to that he Clarke was standing right next to them it didn't really matter anyway he was sure she was mistaken it wasn't like that between him and Clarke. Breaking his embrace he looked over at Clarke but she was moving away from them in the direction the space walker was coming from she must have seen him coming as well giving a slight shrug he turned back to the other's he had known tonight would involve the space walker after all.

'That was really something,' Wells said actually sounding slightly annoyed once Bellamy turned around it was like it bothered him he had just sung a song like that for girl who he thought was Bellamy's girlfriend. Or did he think that was something he had done with Clarke in mind Bellamy thought but before he could ask anything about this he heard Clarke's voice behind him saying this is the guy I wanted to introduce you to.

Bracing himself for this Bellamy turned around and saw Clarke and the space walker looking like quite the couple with their pared costumes 'Finn this is Nobody,' Clarke said gesturing at him smiling a hopeful smile 'Nobody this is Finn.'

'Nice to meet you,' Bellamy said outstretching a hand glad his face was covered.

'Nice to meet you as well,' Finn nodded taking his hand squeezing a little hard but Bellamy didn't care.

Sighing he gestured over at Black bird who seemed to have gone ridged for some reason 'this is Black bird my girlfriend.'

'This is him,' Black bird snapped all of a sudden drawing his attention away from Clarke to her.

'Yeah,' Bellamy said shocked by the sudden aggression in her voice.

'This is her boyfriend,' she shouted in response pointing at the space walker 'the guy you told me about this is her boyfriend.'

'Yes,' he nodded feeling bewildered not sure what was happening here 'him and Clarke have been going out for a while now,' everyone was staring now so he was about to ask what was going on but she spoke first.

'What the Hell Finn,' Black bird more or less screamed addressing the space walker now pulling off her mask as she did so revealing her face the moment she did Bellamy saw all the colour drain out of the space walkers face.

'Raven,' he said in a small broken voice.

'Yeah Finn it's me,' she spat still screaming her words 'this guy,' she continued gesturing with her thumb in Bellamy's direction 'is the job I was working tonight, the one I told you about, remember.'

This response made things click in Bellamy's mind 'you said you have a boyfriend,' he almost whispered feeling like he was going to throw up.

'Yeah,' the girl he now knew to be called Raven yelled looking back at him and then at Finn again 'we've been going out for years.' As Raven began to hit Finn and scream various obscenities Bellamy looked over at Clarke and he could see her heart breaking in this moment, he had never liked Finn much but he had never doubted she did, he had always known it had been real for her and she had just found out Finn had turned her in to the other woman. He had seen enough from his mum to have an idea of how bad this could feel and now Clarke was feeling all the embarrassment and shame he had seen his mother suffer through 'I'm sorry,' he said looking her in the eye feeling his voice crack as he spoke but she didn't say anything in response.

* * *

**Well I imagine some of you might have seen that coming. It felt right to bring in the whole thing with Raven at this point because of what that meant for Clarke's character just like it felt right to factor things in with Bellamy's mum. I hope you all enjoyed the background I factored in here and what I did with Bellamy and Clarke.**

**Like I said I'm going on holiday now so heads up here it will probably be a while before I post another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**I'm back people.**

**I appreciate you've had to wait awhile to get this chapter first I was on holiday and then this chapter ended up being a lot longer I had to split it in to and cov caused a few issues as well but finally I've got it finished. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to all the support people have shown to the previous ones it always makes me want to write more.**

* * *

Clarke

Opening her eyes turning over in bed as she did so Clarke knew right away what day it was, it was Halloween and she couldn't help having mixed feelings about that. Last Halloween had hardly ended well and more than that there was everything that had happened afterwards so it kind of felt like that today marked the one year anniversary of when her life for better and for worse had really started to change.

Seating up in bed Clarke only now remembered where she was, it wasn't the first time she had slept over at Madi's in one of the guest rooms, far from it in fact but the amount of times she had recently just crashed here instead of going home was starting to bother her, it just seemed weird.

Pulling the quilt aside Clarke pulled her legs out and then stood up looking down at herself as she did so she hadn't slept in her clothes, thankfully though she was currently wearing an old looking shirt over her under wear but it bothered her she couldn't remember where she had gotten the shirt. Deciding to solve that mystery later Clarke unbuttoned it and taking it off walked over to the bathroom connected to this room in order to go and take a shower. After Madi had gone to bed last night she had drunk a bit so now she kind of needed to go and refresh herself.

When she got out the shower ten minutes later a towel rapped around her Clarke was surprised to see that the bed had been made and her clothes were now there waiting for her taken out from wherever they had ended up last night. There was also a glass of orange juice on the bedside table seeing this Clarke smiled she had a good idea who had been in here, listening now she could hear sounds of movement down stairs which suggested what she suspected was correct.

Taking a sip of orange juice Clarke dried and dressed herself quickly forgoing her underwear and tights stowing them in her bag which had been placed on the bed as well dressing just in her denim skirt and t-shirt. There had been a time she wouldn't have dreamed of doing something like this even if it was just until she got home and could put on some clean clothes but one of the things that had changed over the last year was she had lost almost all concern in regards to pleasing people.

Ready now Clarke took another drink of juice and holding the glass in one hand and her bag in the other she moved out the room and started heading down stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Clarke heard the sounds of the morning cartoons Madi liked to watch coming from the back of the house along with more sounds of movement so smiling she moved towards the sounds.

Opening the door to the kitchen Clarke saw Bellamy seating at the kitchen counter with his laptop open in front of him working on something while he monitored Madi, who she could see was in the adjoining room dancing along with the dancing skeletons Clarke could see were on the small TV that was in that room. 'Mourning guys,' she said drawing there attention smiling as she spoke for some reason this kind of sight always made her smile.

'Mourning,' Bellamy said looking up from his laptop smiling himself as he saw her standing there while Madi waved at her cheerfully.

Waving back to Madi Clarke took hold of one of the stools opposite Bellamy and sat down in front of him she noticed his eyes dart to her legs for a moment but she didn't mind that so she didn't say anything. 'Did you sleep here,' she asked under her breath being careful not to let Madi hear she knew well enough what that girl already thought about her and Bellamy's friendship.

'No,' Bellamy said quickly clearly made uncomfortable by this question 'when you passed out I got you into bed, then I waited once the surrogate came back I went home, I came back this morning, sperm donor called earlier by the way he's going to be away for a few more days.'

'I really wish you wouldn't call Madi's parents those names,' Clarke sighed taking a sip of her orange juice which she had put down on the counter in order to hide her amusement at the rushed way Bellamy had just spoken. 'Also,' she added putting the glass back down 'was that your shirt you gave me to sleep in?' Redness spread across Bellamy's face the moment she asked this question giving Clarke all the answer she needed 'so I'm guessing you saw me then,' she whispered pushing the point further 'and I saw you without a shirt.'

'Hardly like it was the first time,' Bellamy said in a challenging way under his breath leaning forward.

'It was you who came in while I was in the shower wasn't it,' Clarke countered enjoying their little game, a lot had changed between her and Bellamy over the last year and this game they played was part of it. As far back as Clarke could remember their friendship had always been something that changed and evolved over time but since Finn and what had happened with her Dad and then Wells she had needed real friends. So gone were the days they were just sort of friends, these days she and Bellamy were more or less besties in fact and the little games they played with each other were a big part of their friendship.

The sexual comments they through at each other were one of her favourites she wasn't interested in Bellamy that way, she wasn't really doing any kind of relationship right now not after Finn and then what had happened with Lexa. She and Bellamy just had a thing they did where they teased each other in a fun light hearted way and the sexual stuff was a source of good material that embarrassed both of them.

'Well I did the same for Madi's, mother,' Bellamy countered drawing out the last world clearly stopping himself from saying the other thing.

Clarke could tell he was trying to change the subject so she decided to let the matter of their game drop for the time being 'did she wake up,' Clarke asked looking over at Madi who was watching some kind of cartoon ghost now.

'Briefly,' Bellamy said frowning 'but I'm pretty sure she went right back to sleep.'

She frowned at hearing this but Clarke didn't really want to put too much thought into the ongoing problem of Madi's parents so she decided to try and change the subject herself. 'You get any writing done,' she asked gesturing at Bellamy's laptop she knew he had been trying to become a writer for a while now so it was a fair bet that was what he was doing on his computer right now.

'Actually yes,' Bellamy smiled seemingly pleased with himself 'I think the latest one I've been working on might be the one.'

'Really,' Clarke smiled back in what she hoped was a supportive way, this wasn't the first time she had heard this kind of thing from Bellamy but she still wanted to be encouraging. 'Is this one you've told me about before,' Clarke asked trying to keep the same supportive tone 'or is it something new.'

'Sort of,' Bellamy said frowning now for some reason 'it's another attempt at one of my Halloween story ideas.'

'O, OK,' Clarke said as she pulled her iPad out of her bag her interest peeked in her mind those ones were the best ideas of Bellamy's 'is it another dark romance?' Bellamy only nodded in response to this question looking embarrassed now 'I look forward to reading it,' she said responding to him quickly she wasn't sure why he was embarrassed so she wanted to reassure him.

'I look forward to hearing what you think when you read it,' he nodded speaking slowly sending her an uneasy smile.

Clarke could tell he was picking every word carefully there and she wasn't sure why he was being so cagey but there was probably something about what he was writing that he was uncomfortable talking to her about. It was possible there was a character he had modelled after her in there Clarke thought as she eyed Bellamy as he shifted uneasily where he was seated, that was probably it she decided smiling now and whatever the character was doing was something that he didn't want her to see.

This thought had her curious so Clarke opened her mouth to ask about it but Bellamy beat her to it 'anything happening with that,' he asked quickly pointing at her IPad.

That was a rather transparent attempt to change the subject but Clarke decided to let him off, if Bellamy really didn't want to talk about what he was writing she could let him off for now and bring it up later. 'Well let's see,' she said rolling her eye's pulling her IPad towards her and switching it on making no secret of the fact she was well aware of what he had just done.

She had always been a big user of social media but thanks largely to the friendship that had developed between her and Raven after they had found out about each other last year Clarke had become a full on vlogger. Her and Raven had shared some embarrassing stuff around Finn online for pay back and the reaction of people sharing words of support had gotten Clarke interested in the whole idea of online culture. It had started out as an experiment at first sharing more than she usually would posting videos and pictures and such but she had ended up getting a lot of attention from people so she had decided to role with it and see where it took her.

Now Clarke was managing a vlog that had a ridiculous number of followers. She knew a lot of people who came from her kind of background did this sort of thing but as Bellamy said she only shared true elements of her life and didn't over share so she was different, she didn't know if she completely believed that but it was what she told herself. 'Nothing really to report,' she said scanning her feeds 'the normal stuff really, people complementing my art, a few comments about my latest movie review and more girls asking if were really not together if they can have your number.'

Clarke gave Bellamy a deliberately suggestive look as she said this last part and she saw him turn red as she did, 'no way,' he shot back 'I am not having a repeat of what happened last time.'

She couldn't help but laugh now 'come on Bellamy, Brie wasn't that bad.'

'She was practically a stalker Clarke,' Bellamy said exasperated as Clarke continued to laugh.

'Well we've all done things were not proud of,' Clarke sniggered thinking about her whole thing with Nobody as she spoke. She had wondered if he had set her up to find out about Raven last year which had gotten her upset but Raven had explained Nobody had hired her to pretend to be his girlfriend and they didn't share much information on the site she had worked for at the time. So he couldn't have known about Raven and Finn the same way she didn't know anything about Nobody even now Raven knew nothing real Nobody had never contacted her again after he had runaway that night at the club.

So Clarke knew he hadn't been trying to reveal what Finn had been doing last year but Raven did make it clear he had been going to rather unusual lengths to seem a certain way in front of her. Raven wasn't the only one who made it clear they thought her thing with Nobody was weird either all her friends that mattered now knew about Nobody and they all said it was all kinds of weird she kept this thing going. Even Bellamy who didn't like to talk about Nobody a tall, did make it clear he didn't understand why she didn't want to know who Nobody really was.

Looking over at Bellamy who was concentrating on his laptop again Clarke thought about this concept in truth it was difficult for her to understand why she didn't want to know who Nobody really was herself. Thanks to social media it wasn't like they didn't chat any more or less than she chatted with Bellamy or Raven and they mostly talked about movies, stuff she was doing with her vloging and how things were going with her father's business so there wasn't much difference there. They might only meet once a year and sure if she knew who Nobody was Clarke understood she could see him more often however she couldn't say why but she felt like he was in her life already and that was enough for her.

Looking down at her iPad Clarke scanned various feeds but there didn't seem to be anything happening everyone she knew even Nobody must be doing stuff out in the real world at the present moment. Thinking this over giving a slight sigh she shut her iPad up and slipped it back in her bag as Clarke did this she looked over at Madi and started to remember her various plans for today around the Halloween festival and what was planned for this evening.

'I think I should go get dressed into my costume,' Clarke said after a moment's thought looking over at Bellamy 'could you watch Madi while I go do that.'

'Sure,' Bellamy smiled looking up at her.

'Thanks,' Clarke nodded smiling back 'I'm going Madi but I'll be back once I've changed,' she called grabbing her bag and moving off of her seat.

She hadn't expected any real reaction from the ten year old but before Clarke even left the kitchen a pair of small arms impacted her back forming a tight ring around her 'miss you already,' a small voice said.

'She's coming back my little warrior princess,' Bellamy's voice said exasperation clear in his tone 'our big princess isn't going to run off.'

Rolling her eyes at Bellamy's use of her nickname Clarke separated herself from Madi and turned back around 'I'm just going to get dressed, I'll be back in like ten minutes, I haven't forgotten about all our plans for today.'

'OK,' Madi said smiling a slight smile but Clarke could tell she was worried about her disappearing.

Sighing Clarke got up turned back around and walked out the kitchen and towards the front door she loved Madi but the girl could get clingy some times. It wasn't always her Madi could be clingy around she had gotten clingy with Bellamy and Raven both in the past but she was easily the person who she did it most with. Clarke hoped it was just Madi being the small ten year old girl she actually was, plus what had happened with Wells had definitely affected her so there was that as well but if it continued to be a problem she would need to do something.

Getting outside Clarke paused briefly to breve in the cool refreshing mourning air and let it bite in to the parts of her skin that were bare. Fresh air could be really energising especially when it was cool looking up Clarke saw only a few clouds floating around overhead signalling a low chance of rain, smiling because of this she looked back down and saw the gate was open. Walking through it she moved along the street to the closed gate that led to her house typing in the code she stepped back to let it open and once it did she walked through it and headed straight for her front door.

The moment she got inside her mum's voice called her name asking her to come into the TV room. Clarke made a frustrated sound upon hearing this she just knew if her mum wanted to talk it wasn't going to be a fun conversation but she did as she was asked walking in to the TV room where her mother was seated watching the news.

'Yes Mum,' she said trying her best to speak in a nice way, even if this conversation was most likely to be terribly there was no need to start things off badly.

'I take it you slept over at Madi's again,' her Mum said turning off the TV and then turning to face her. Clarke only nodded in response wondering if this was going to be about her not telling her mum she wasn't going to be coming home last night, if that was the case Clarke could hardly hold that one against her so maybe this talk wouldn't be so bad after all, however what her mum said next shocked Clarke. 'Please sit down Clarke,' her mum began gesturing for her to sit which Clarke did 'I think we need to talk about how things are with you and Madi.'

'Excuse me,' Clarke said shocked, people said things about her relationship with Madi all the time she was used to it but this was a first coming from her mum.

'Look,' her Mum shrugged seeming very uncomfortable 'when things first started I just thought you were being nice watching her so her parents could have some time to themselves.' Clarke opened her mouth here to challenge this but her Mum raised a hand stopping her 'as things progressed,' she continued 'and you started spending more and more time with Madi I didn't say anything because I thought you were being like a big sister to that girl.'

These words shocked Clarke in to remaining silent she had always thought her Mum had just liked the image of her spending time with Madi and the fact it meant she could do things with Madi's Mum but apparently that wasn't the case. 'I always felt a bit guilty about you being an only child Clarke,' her Mum continued looking away from her now, these words were clearly a struggle for her 'so when I saw you having that kind of bond with Madi I didn't say anything, but now I think I should have.'

'Mum what happened,' Clarke said leaning forward she could sense now that there was something she was missing.

'You know I didn't like you taking a gap year,' her mum sighed looking at her again now 'but after your farther and then Wells I thought maybe a year out before going to college might be good for you.'

'I appreciate you saying that,' Clarke said surprised again this was the first time she had heard her mum voice this opinion. When she had decided after Wells's death she wanted to take a year out before going to college her mum had been very upset and had said she couldn't just decide to live off what her farther had left her like some trust fund brat. Some mean words had been said on both sides but Clarke had understood her Mum just didn't want her to end up like Bellamy who had decided to hold off going to college just for a year but had still yet to go but it was still nice to hear her say this.

'Yeah,' her mum nodded 'it's not like you don't still have good options, you can still get in to a lot of really good medical programs, also with a lot of those places there would be opportunities for you to explore your art.'

'Mum,' Clarke practically shouted now, on a good day she could barely get her Mum to except the possibility of taking some art classes in addition to a medical program and now she was actually bringing it up herself this had to be serious 'what is this?'

'Last night Madi's mum asked me something when we were out that has me rethinking certain things,' her mum sighed a mix of frustration and anger in her voice.

'What did she ask,' Clarke asked going quite now feeling a small sense of dread.

'She asked me if when you go to college if it was going to be local,' her mum said in a flat voice 'and then she talked about how the programs near here are a lot better than both me and her know they actually are.' Clarke's mum took an angry breath in here but she wasn't done 'and if that wasn't bad enough afterwards she started talking about how college wasn't all it's cracked up to be she said Bellamy's doing just fine and she capped this all off by saying she didn't know how she would deal if she didn't have you to take Madi.'

'Wow,' Clarke said to surprised for any more words, she had always suspected things would be difficult when she did leave but this was something else.

'Yeah Clarke,' her mum nodded 'take Madi, she didn't say help with Madi or that Madi would be sad to not see you all the time, she said take Madi like she thinks you're doing a job she should be doing and that she doesn't want that to change.'

Clarke frowned at hearing this laid out she had seen the same angles but it was hard hearing it laid out like that. She wasn't blind she knew Madi's parents were neglectful but she hadn't realised things had gotten so bad 'what are you asking me to do Mum,' she asked after a moments more thought 'I know you, you must have some idea of what to do.'

'Yeah, I have a few ideas,' her mum nodded 'but for right now I just want you to take Madi to the festival and do everything you were planning to do today, I think it will be best Madi isn't here today.'

'What are you going to do,' Clarke asked her eye brows raised.

'I'm going to try and talk about this with her mum,' she said frowning slightly clearly not liking the idea of having this conversation 'before I even consider doing anything more drastic I need to try and see if this problem can be solved behind closed doors, there's a possible scandal here that could be avoided.' The talk of avoiding scandals didn't effect Clarke that was normal for her mum but the talk of "more drastic" things did concern her so she opened her mouth ready to ask about what exactly her mum meant but before Clarke could speak she raised a hand stopping her. 'We don't know what's going to happen,' she said lowering her hand sensing Clarke's thought 'so I suggest you don't worry about anything just yet.'

'But mum,' Clarke began still concerned but her mum just raised her hand again silencing her again.

'Please Clarke, just do what I ask, take Madi out for the day and have fun like you were planning.'

Clarke thought about pressing this matter further after all this kind of behaviour was out of the ordinary for her mum she was normally more concerned about how people saw the family than anything else. But to Clarke she seemed really genuine in this moment and she did trust that her mum would want this all to be resolved as cleanly as possible so in the end she nodded 'ok mum, I can do that.'

'Thank you Clarke,' her mum said breathing a sigh of relief.

She didn't really know what to say after that so Clarke stood up and walked out the room her mum called that everything would be alright in the end after her but Clarke didn't say anything back. She didn't stop moving until she got to her room, once she did Clarke let her self-fall face down on her bed and then she screamed a frustrated scream in to her mattress. She really wished she could say this development was a surprise to her but it wasn't really, she'd known what Madi's parents were like for a while now she had just never thought her mum would be the one to finally step in and do something.

What Madi's mum had said was still a surprise to her though, she had been wondering recently what would happen in the future and if someone would notice what was happening and step in but she had hoped things would get better before that happened. Turning over now and looking up at the starry night view she had painted there when she had decided to change things in her room Clarke wondered if she'd been in a denial of sorts, hoping that Madi's neglectful parents would suddenly realise how great there daughter actually was and take her off the hook.

Maybe that was true Clarke thought pushing herself up on her dark purple sheets but even if it was her mum was actually good with people she knew how to get people to do things she wanted so there was every chance this could still work out. Maybe when she got back with Madi after the festival things would not necessarily be fixed but maybe they would be on their way to getting fixed and maybe by next year they would be.

'Yeah,' Clarke said to herself as she thought this through nodding slightly 'this is going to be OK mum can do this.' Satisfied at the chances of things working out Clarke gave her room a once over looking to lay eyes on the costume she had promised Madi she would wear today. Her eyes made contact with her desk which had various papers laid neatly on it, then her large windows that looked out on to the back garden which now had the roses and thorns she had painted on the walls almost curling around them and finally her costume that was hanging on the door to her small walk in closet.

Her costume was a white and pink lacy princess style dress that thankfully ended at Clarke's knees which in her mind made the whole look somewhat passible. Dressing up as a princess was not an especially attractive idea to Clarke but Madi had made it clear she wanted them to be a duo this year so in spite of everything she had agreed to be a princess Madi who was planning to dress up as a knight was protecting for the day. Madi had also tried to get Bellamy to dress up as a prince as well but that request had ended up going nowhere.

Standing up Clarke walked over to where her dress was hanging and gave it another once over frowning as she did so, when she wore that she was going to really look like a princess and that bothered her. Things were different from when she was a kid there was Bellamy for one but there was also nobody and when he called her princess when they were together or when they talked online it felt like him calling her princess came from a place of admiration. So the name did hold good memories for her but it also represented ideas people had once had about her in the past so it made her feel discomfort those idea might not surround her the way they once did after the things that had happened over the last year but they were still out there.

Clarke liked the sort of bad girl image she had around town now it made her feel more real more her own person than she had felt when she spent so much time trying to please people. She had been starting to become less concerned about pleasing people before everything that had happened but after losing her farther and especially after losing Wells Clarke had lost almost all concern about that. These days she wore more suggestive clothing, went to parties and went on dates with the people she wanted to and Clarke loved the way doing these things made her feel but she also knew people thought it was some kind of phase. So Clarke worried a bit about people seeing her wearing this and thinking this was a sign she was going back to being the princess they all wanted her to be.

Sighing Clarke took the dress off its perch and through it down on her bed thinking about Nobody as she did so she might understand that the whole business with Finn had been an accident but there were still issues between them that had yet to be addressed. She felt more relaxed when she was around Nobody than she did with most people but Raven and everyone else were right, things between them were weird and they needed to be addressed. On top of that there was the song he had sung last year at the time Clarke had thought Nobody was singing it for Raven but she was now sure he had been singing it with her in mind so that needed to be addressed as well.

Clarke gave a frustrated sigh here feeling confused about her feelings around these matters she really didn't know what she was going to do when Nobody turned up at the Halloween party she was throwing at the club tonight as he had said he would online. She didn't want to know who Nobody was she knew that she didn't want things to change but she also understood they probably needed too. Sighing Clarke pulled her top over her head and started getting changed in to her costume she would need to take things as they came, let things play out to night and move from there.

Once she was in her costume Clarke moved right out of the room without even checking herself in the mirror planning to go straight over to Madi's and get the day started. When she got Madi ready the two of them plus Bellamy would go straight out to the Halloween festival and in spite of her reservations around her costume she felt like it would be a good day.

* * *

'Where did Bellamy say he was going,' Madi asked that evening as they walked up there street from where Bellamy had dropped them off heading towards Madi's.

Clarke frowned here she wasn't quite convinced Marcos couldn't spare him today but that was what Bellamy had said 'he's going to help someone who needs help this evening; he would stay if he could.' She said this in what she hoped was a convincing tone Clarke didn't see the need to unload her annoyance at Bellamy on to Madi today had been good so there was no need to ruin it.

'Whatever,' Madi said not sounding convinced pulling at the fake chain mail she was wearing as she spoke.

This made Clarke smile it really was hard to get anything past her 'look Madi the person who took him and his sister in after his mum died is trying to do somethings and Bellamy just helps him a bit more than he probably needs to.' It was true, ever since Pike had won the election to become mayor and Wells's Dad had his break down Marcos had been trying to start his own political career and Bellamy had been helping him do that. Clarke didn't have a problem with any of that it was something Bellamy clearly wanted to do it was just she doubted it was needed that much especially this evening, surely Marcos could do without Bellamy for one night in order to let him come to her Halloween party.

'But it's Halloween,' Madi said sounding annoyed 'couldn't he be here with us instead.'

'Well he did spend most of the day with us,' Clarke countered trying not to smile to much it wasn't that she disagreed with her but she also felt like she should defend Bellamy at least a little. She might be annoyed with Bellamy for going off to do whatever he was going to do to help Marcos's ambitions but today had been good and Bellamy being there had been a big part of that. 'What would you say was your favourite part of today,' Clarke asked thinking she should try to change the subject.

'I don't know,' Madi shrugged 'I guess when there was that dancing thing and we all danced together.'

'You know I think that might be my favourite part too,' Clarke smiled, the festival had consisted of a lot of highlights like how good some of the stalls had been or when Bellamy had defended her when a guy called her little princess but the dancing had to be the stand out. It hadn't just been the three of them today they had met up with Raven, Harper and Miller plus Millers new boyfriend Jackson, once they were all together they had walked around a bit and then gone straight to the dance competition. It wasn't a real competition all it was, was a bunch of couples and groups dancing while some people in charge of the festival shouted out different kinds of creepy dances for people to try and do but doing all that with Madi and Bellamy had been a lot of fun.

Clarke's friendships had changed a lot since she had lost Wells, she had always wondered how many real friends she actually had and how many people who hung around her were just interested in her because of her family's money. She had used to put up with it because she wanted to please people but that was something she had lost interest in doing after she had lost Wells who was an actual real friend. Clarke hadn't tried to push people away she had just stopped trying to please certain people and that had proved to be enough, she still had people in her life who she suspected weren't real friends but most of the friends around her now these day felt real to her.

This was why the dancing had felt so good because it wasn't just her, Madi and Bellamy there were the others dancing as well Clarke had been part of a group of people she had a real connection with and that had felt so good. 'The festival probably won't be running in the same way next year Madi,' Clarke said looking down at the small girl as she caught view of their houses 'but I promise next year we will do loads of stuff together,' she already had some thoughts on possible plans.

'Really,' Madi said giving her a hopeful but also unsure smile 'won't you be at college.'

'I'll come back from time to time,' Clarke smiled trying to be reassuring 'and Halloween will be one of those times.' It was something she was planning on doing a lot when she went to college so Clarke was being honest, plus she wouldn't necessarily be that far away contrary to what her mum had said the programs colleges near to Arkadia offered were actually good. Arkadia had always been a place where rich people who didn't want to live in a city liked to live choosing to commute to work instead like her Dad had done so it wasn't like the town was in the middle of nowhere.

As Clarke thought about this she remembered the conversation she had with her mum about Madi's parents this morning. This thought caused her to stop in front of her and Madi's houses unsure which direction to go, her mum hadn't called her or anything so she didn't know what might have happened with Madi's mum. So there was a real question of what to do here one Clarke needed to figure out, 'is everything OK,' Madi asked after a few silent minutes past without any movement giving Clarke the kick she needed to do something.

'Of course,' Clarke said almost automatically looking down at Madi 'I just need you to wait here while I figure something out OK.'

'OK,' Madi nodded still sounding concerned but doing as she was asked she stayed where she was while Clarke walked towards Madi's house.

Clarke really wasn't sure what might have happened but looking inside Madi's house first seemed the best way to figure things out. The moment she opened the front door she was proven right, she immediately heard Madi's mum yelling something she didn't catch at hers and walking a few steps inside she saw her move past her quickly running upstairs. 'Seriously,' her mum yelled appearing now moving to the foot of the stairs 'are you a grown women or an idiotic teenager.'

'I take it things didn't go well then,' Clarke said shocked by what she just saw.

'What,' her mum snapped turning on her but the moment she saw Clarke her expression softened 'sorry, no things have not been going well. It turns out I made a lot of mistakes about a certain someone,' she added almost screaming the words so they would carry upstairs.

Clarke didn't say anything for a moment it was rare to see her mum like this, her mum had never been shy about voicing her opinions with Clarke however she had always remained composed but now she could see her mum was losing her composure which meant things were serious. 'How long have you been here,' she asked finally, deciding this question would be a good way to try and gage how bad things had gotten.

'Long enough Clarke,' her mum said her lips a fine tight line 'and that's all I'm going to say right now.'

'Ok,' Clarke nodded not sure how else to respond.

'I remember you said you were going to a Halloween party tonight,' her Mum continued looking up the stairs briefly then back at Clarke 'is it the kind of party you could take Madi to?'

'I guess so,' Clarke shrugged it wasn't like any one was planning to take drugs or anything but it was kind of the point of this sort of party that there were no plans.

'Good,' her mum nodded this answer clearly being enough for her 'now I want you to take Madi to the party with you and afterwards unless I call you and tell you different take her back to ours afterwards.'

Clarke opened her mouth to ask questions about this but before she could her mum ran off up the stairs yelling to Madi's mum to come face her. She remained where she was for a minute thinking but then Clarke decided to do what her mum had asked, if things were blowing up like they seemed to be she needed to shield Madi as much as she could and taking her to the party was a way to do that. So with this in her mind Clarke turned around and walked back out to Madi, the day was over now and it was time for Halloween night to begin.

* * *

**Now there we are finally as I said chapter six ended up being a lot longer than I original intended which is why I have broken it in to two. I'll be posting the rest of this Halloween soon and hopefully the one after that won't take nearly as long to finish and you will be able to read it sooner, as always please review I would like to hear what people think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Ok first thank you for all the kind words that were shared about my last chapter, next I understand a few of you have questions but don't worry you should get most of them answered. Now as I said last time chapter six proved to be rather long so chapter seven is going to be the rest of the Halloween I started in chapter six which I hope you will enjoy and as always please review.**

**also sorry it took me so long to post this, proof reading this chapter took longer than i expected.**

* * *

Clarke

Scratching part of her face that was now painted Clarke watched with Madi as several people came through the entrance of the club. After everything that had happened with her mum and Madi's mum which she would guess was probably still unfolding Clarke had said there had been a change of plans and that Madi was going to come to her Halloween party tonight. She had been very excited of the change of plans so thankfully Madi didn't seem to suspect anything, Clarke had needed to go back to her house briefly so she could change her costume and alter Madi's slightly but after that they had come straight here.

Her costume for this year was simple, all she was wearing were a pair of denim shorts and a black vest top but she had done a lot of work with face paint on herself so her face was now a mess of fake cuts and bloody marks. Madi was still dressed as a knight but Clarke had done some stuff with her face paint so Madi now looked like an undead knight, being since she was getting a costume change it seemed fair Madi got one as well.

'So you really own this place now,' Madi asked distracting Clarke from her monitoring of the entrance.

'Yes,' Clarke nodded turning to face Madi who was seated on the bar stool next to her 'you remember I explained about a will.'

'Yeah I remember,' Madi nodded looking around the room at the various flowery decorations as she spoke 'it just seems strange to me your Dad would give you all this.'

'Does to me too,' Clarke said giving a slightly frustrated sigh as she spoke, at the reading of her Dad's will Clarke, her Mum, the rest of the family and her Dads business partners had been shocked when she was left everything. There had been a few exceptions like his half of the house that had gone to her mum or his stake in a charity he was involved in that had gone to a business partner but everything else that had become hers. The money, the rights to the patents he had, various kinds of assets and his shares in his company which gave her controlling share were all hers now which did include the speak easy stile clubs he had started creating before he died.

Considering her age Clarke had quite quickly been set up with various kinds of executors so she didn't have much to do with the various things she now owned except for the clubs. The whole speakeasy idea of night clubs and other things that were hidden in a clever way had proved to be a winning concept, so as things expanded an artistic mind set was useful which certainly was something she could do so Clarke had been keen to get involved as much as she could with the clubs.

'No Bellamy tonight, boss' a voice asked from behind Clarke pulling her out of her thoughts about the concept of her owning a business.

Turning she frowned seeing Murphy standing behind the bar 'no, Marcos needed him tonight so it's just us.' Clarke considered all of Bellamy's friends to be hers now and she genially liked all of them but Murphy was the exception. She had known who he was almost as long as she had known Bellamy Murphy's crazy antics insured most people knew who he was. Like Bellamy he had ended up at Polaris high because of some charitable help or so she had heard but unlike Bellamy he had never seemed to want to make much of himself.

Murphy seemed perfectly OK just having his job here and didn't seem to want to go to college or anything like that which seemed strange to Clarke. This combined with how crazy he could be meant Clarke tended to feel uncomfortable around Murphy in truth she would avoid him if she had a choice in the matter but seeing he worked for her and he was sadly one of Bellamy's best friends that was hard to do.

'Too bad,' Murphy said continuing their conversation frowning slightly 'what she doing here,' he asked now gesturing at Madi.

'It's a long story,' Clarke frowned remembering what was probably still going on with her mum and Madi's.

'Whatever,' Murphy nodded thankfully not pushing this any further 'I'm sure Bellamy is disappointed he can't be here,' he added moving down the bar to serve some other people who were waving for him.

'How did you and Bellamy meet,' Madi asked now drawing Clarke's attention back to her.

'Excuse me,' Clarke asked turning to face her not fully hearing the question.

'How did you and Bellamy meet,' she asked again 'you've never said.'

'We met at school Madi,' Clarke smiled 'we actually didn't get along that well at first but over time things changed and eventually we became best friends like we are now.' This left out a lot of details but she felt like Madi was a bit young to be hearing some of the things that had gone on between her and Bellamy in the past.

Madi gave her a sceptical look as way of a response to her answer clearly not satisfied 'what,' Clarke said exasperated 'you asked how we met and that's how we met, we met at school.'

'That can't be all,' Madi said actually rolling her eyes as she spoke.

'Fine,' Clarke hissed through gritted teeth feeling rather annoyed with Madi for pushing this 'we were really nice to each other the first time we met at school but after that first time someone told me some things about Bellamy I later figured out were lies, however because of that things went bad between us and it took a while for them to get better.

Madi gave Clarke an apologetic look now clearly understanding she had upset Clarke, what she had done in her past in regards to Bellamy when she was younger was a source of embarrassment for her but before either one of them could say anything Raven, Miller and Jackson appeared besides them. 'Hi,' Miller who was at the head of the group and wearing a black suit that matched Jacksons said smiling at them both 'it's nice to see you here Madi,' he added but Clarke could tell he was surprised to see Madi here.

'I like your costumes you two,' Raven who was wearing some kind of dark angel get up smiled, thankfully letting the question of Madi's presence go unaddressed

'No Bellamy,' Miller asked frowning as he spoke for some reason.

'No,' Clarke sighed wondering why people kept asking her this question 'apparently he had to go help Marcos with something.'

'I bet,' Miller said under his breath clearly still annoyed about something.

Clarke was about to ask what was wrong with him but just then was when she saw Nobody walking towards the group and she forgot about her question. He was dressed more or less how he was last year with his reflective mask, suit and over coat but it almost seemed to Clarke that everything seemed a little more high tone she suspected he had probably had everything cleaned professionally. 'Well hello,' Clarke greeted as he reached them smiling a wide smile in this moment it felt really good to see him.

'Hello princess,' Nobody said reaching them 'hopefully things will go better this year than they did last time.'

'Amen to that,' Raven cut in here in an exasperated voice turning and seeing Nobody standing there.

'Yeah,' Clarke nodded grimacing slightly as she spoke. 'Some plans changed so I thought I'd bring Madi tonight,' she said gesturing to Madi as the girl moved in to hug Nobody, Clarke hoped this would move them on from talking about last year and at the same time answer the question of Madi's presence.

'It's good to see you again,' Madi said brightly letting go of Nobody.

'It's good to see you too,' Nobody said his voice sounding shocked, his head moved from Madi to Clarke and then back again 'you've gotten so big,' he added thankfully like everyone letting the question of Madi's presence drop.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief if everyone was letting the matter of Madi's presence drop and if they were moving past the spectre of what had happened last year there was a chance tonight could actually go well. She really had been very worried about how things might go to night before she had needed to bring Madi and afterwards she had been really concerned but now things seemed to be getting off to a great start.

Everyone seemed to be connecting now even Miller who still seemed annoyed about something but he was chatting with everyone. Clarke was about to join in and suggest they all get on the dance floor, she could see there was a certain kind of dancing going on out there but it wasn't too bad when it came to what Madi might see. Clarke could see Harper and Monty were already out there plus Jasper and his new girlfriend Maya, however before she could suggest this she spotted Finn walking towards them through the crowd.

'O no,' Clarke said under her breath frowning she could see he had a really determined look in his eyes. Out of all of the possibility's she had thought about of how tonight could go the prospect of talking to her x had been one of the worst. Her and Raven kept making it clear they had no interest in ever forgiving him but Finn just wouldn't listen and it was really frustrating quite frankly he was the source of a lot of grief in Clarke's life and she was starting to get really annoyed with him.

'Are you OK,' Raven who had been trading words with Nobody began picking up on Clarke's change of mood turning as she spoke but once she did she saw what Clarke had and she descended in to an annoyed silence as well.

'Hi, Clarke,' Finn said in an annoyingly confident voice reaching them clearly sure for some reason this was going to go well for him 'can we have a moment to talk.'

Clarke was going to respond to this but Raven beat her to it 'just her then,' she spat sounding affronted 'have you finally got the message when it comes to me then?'

'Please Clarke,' Finn asked ignoring Raven still speaking in that same confident voice 'I just want to talk.'

'I'm not interested Finn,' she sighed frustrated while everyone stared daggers at Finn, she might not be able to see Nobody's face but she was sure that he was glaring as well. 'I keep telling you, you turned me in to the other woman and there's no coming back from that,' Clarke made a point to keep her voice even as she spoke she didn't want him to see the anger that was beginning to bobble in her stomach.

'There,' Nobody said speaking up now moving towards Finn slightly 'the princess has said she's not interested so how about you be a gentleman for once and just go.'

'Yeah,' Raven and Madi said in unison backing Nobody up both of them taking a step forward as well.

Clarke thought the three of them made an imposing sight Nobody was a big guy, Raven was she knew no push over and Madi she also knew from experience had no problems playing dirty in a fight. However Finn didn't look deterred in the slightest 'this is between me and Clarke not any of you,' he said in a harsh voice 'now get out of my way I'm getting Clarke out of here.'

That was the last straw for Clarke she wasn't going to stand for a statement like that. 'Did you load that song I was working on,' she asked quickly grabbing Raven's arm to stop her from slapping Finn and to get her attention, she wanted to do this herself.

'Seriously,' Raven said surprised while everyone else gave them curious looks 'it is, but do you really want to do this.'

'Yes,' Clarke almost shouted moving forward pushing through everyone, 'watch Madi,' she called as she moved in to the crowd. Moving through the crowd determined to reach the stage passing by Harper and Monty then Jasper and Maya Clarke thought about last year and how Nobody singing had made her feel really strange and uncomfortable she wasn't sure if it had been jealousy but she knew she hadn't liked it which is why she wondered what he would think of what she was about to do.

Reaching the stage Clarke quickly told the person in charge of the music what she was doing and to turn on the karaoke. 'Sorry guys,' she said quickly stepping on to the stage as people complained about the music being shut off 'but this is something I just had to do, there is a very special someone out there and I think this will show him exactly how I feel.'

There were a few cheers to this which made Clarke smile, they had no idea what she was about to do, taking in a deep breath she locked eyes with where everyone was at the bar and waited for the music to start. 'You walked in to the party like you were walking on to a yacht,' she began to sing when the beat of the mashup she had been working on with Raven began to play 'then you came around to me saying baby I miss you and I swear I'm going to change.'

These first two misshaped lines earnt Clarke a few very different kind of cheers from the crowd as people began to realise what she was doing, moving slightly she looked right at Finn now who didn't seem to get what was happening. However undeterred Clarke pushed forward 'remember how that lasted for a day, you had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte,' she belted these words out with such a passion there were more cheers and Clarke began to see Finn's confident look sour.

'You're so vain, we are never getting back together,' as Clarke sang this line her eyes darted from Finn who definitely understood what she was doing now to Nobody and she remembered his song last year had made her feel uncomfortable feelings but she still didn't know what he had been thinking when he sung that. It was something she was going to need to address with him now that he was here but right now she had a song to sing 'you're so vain, we are never never never getting back together,' Clarke pushed on keen to show Finn the message this song represented.

By the time she finished Clarke got a round of applause and was treated to the sight of Finn literally running away from the people Raven looked to have tolled he was the guy Clarke was singing about. 'Wow Clarke you actually did it,' Raven laughed when she reconnected with the group which now included Harper and Monty, Jasper and Maya were still dancing. 'I know you kept saying you were going to do it,' she continued still laughing 'but I never thought you actually would, seriously Clarke I keep liking you more and more.'

'Sad Bellamy couldn't be here for that,' Miller said with a slight smile spread across his face but in a strangely pointed tone.

'Yeah,' Madi nodded from where she was seated now smiling brightly herself 'he will be really sad he missed it, he never liked Finn.'

'Well I don't think any of us will need to deal with Finn again after that,' Clarke smiled feeling very pleased with herself. She had been working on that song for a while now with Raven who worked at the club helping with tech stuff and in truth she had never been sure she would actually sing it for Finn but now she had done so she was glad she had.

'O I think he got the message,' Harper laughed from where she was standing.

'Plus all those people Raven told what was happening there I don't think are going to let him forget it,' Nobody added clearly smiling brightly under his mask based on the tone of his voice.

'You really think so,' Clarke said looking in to Nobody's face which meant she saw a reflection of the very happy looking smile she was smiling which was a little off putting.

'Definitely,' he laughed 'I really think we won't need to worry about Finn again.'

The way he said "we" got Clarke thinking about she's so high last year she still wanted to talk about that but she didn't really want to have a conversation like that in front of everyone and especially not Madi. She was about to decide to let this matter drop but before Clarke could think of anything else to say Miller said something about dancing and before she knew what was happening he was pulling Madi and Jackson on to the dance floor talking about how they could dance together. After that the others quickly followed drawn by Millers shouts for them to join in with the dancing and suddenly Clarke was alone with Nobody at the bar.

'What is going on with him tonight,' Clarke said thinking aloud, he had been sending her strange looks all night and now there was this.

'That's a good question princess,' Nobody said not sounding impressed by Miller's clear plan to get the two of them alone together.

'Well,' Clarke began slowly deciding to go with what Miller was trying to do 'I want to ask you about something.'

'OK,' Nobody replied to her question 'what do you want to ask.'

'Last year,' Clarke started taking in a deep breath wishing she hadn't said anything now but it was too late 'that song you sang, she's so high, who were you singing it to.' Nobody didn't answer her and of course she couldn't see his face but Clarke felt she had an idea of what Nobody might be thinking 'because,' she added speaking slowly choosing her words carefully taking a step towards him 'I'm sure whoever you were singing about isn't above you and never could be.'

'Princess,' Nobody began clearly unsure of himself but Clarke felt a sudden surge of confidence upon hearing him call her that and before she could over think it she surged Forward and wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. The mask felt rubbery on her lips and she didn't think she was kissing Nobody right on his lips but Clarke didn't care doing this felt really right and judging from the way his hands were snaking around her waist Nobody was kissing her back.

Spurred on by Nobody kissing her back Clarke tried not to think about what was happening as much as possible and embraced the instincts of her inner bad girl. With her arms she pulled Nobody down to her more bringing them closer together, pressing her body against his Clarke felt her nipples rub up against his firm muscled body and it sent a frill through her that sparked a wetness to begin to form between her legs. Nobody clearly liked this as well because a moment after she pressed them closer together his hands moved lower actually cupping her ass and bringing her even closer together this kiss wasn't clean but both of them didn't want it to be.

Doing this made Clarke feel so good it was almost like being in a state of ecstasy she had always been scared to risk changing things with her and Nobody because it might stop something that was already good but things were so much better in this moment for her having taken this risk. Being since she had already taken one risk Clarke started to think about other she could take while they kissed and their hands roamed each other's bodies and all kinds of dirty ideas lit up her mind.

She was considering whether to put her hand down Nobody's trousers and feel if he was as hard as she was wet right now or maybe even pull up his mask and finally answer the question of who he was under there, but before she could come to a decision a ringing started to come from Nobody's jacket pocket. 'This better be good,' he practically growled breaking the kiss and pulling his mobile out of his pocket, Clarke couldn't help but giggle at that she had a feeling he didn't want this kiss to end here based on that growl.

Clarke couldn't see Nobody's face because of his mask and she couldn't hear anything from the call because of the music that was playing in the club right now but as the call went on Clarke slowly began to frown she didn't know how she knew but she could just tell something was wrong. 'I'll be there as soon as I can,' Nobody said in a much more sympathetic sounding voice a few minutes later ending the call, confirming Clarke's thinking that something was wrong.

'Is something wrong,' she asked feeling like she already knew the answer as Nobody put his phone back in his pocket.

'Unfortunately,' he nodded in a somber tone 'I'd really like to stay princess but I have to go I'm sorry.'

Clarke thought about asking if she could come with him in order to support him with whatever had just happened but she had Madi with her who she still needed to look out for so she couldn't really do that. 'Ok,' she said feeling like it was the best thing to say 'how bad as it,' this question was pushing things for them but after that kiss Clarke felt like it wasn't.

'Bad enough I need to go but nothing you need to worry about I think princess,' Nobody said as he brought Clarke in to a quick embrace one that made Clarke feel at home but it was over way too quickly. Before she could think of anything else to say or anyway to stall Nobody from leaving he was walking away towards the exit. Watching him go Clarke started to shake her head in spite of her hopes for Halloween this year things had not gone her way, there was this new issue with Madi's parents now, her time with Nobody had been cut short and once again Bellamy had been pulled away from her.

That last one might be a blessing in disguise though Clarke thought as she turned away from watching Nobody go to looking at Madi who seemed to be having fun on the dance floor it seemed weird for some reason the idea of kissing someone where Bellamy could see. Her frown deepened as she remembered that kiss that had really been something and it had been cut short she knew she was going to need to address that, maybe the time had come to finally ask Nobody who he was and meet up on a day that wasn't Halloween. But for right now there was nothing she could do and Clarke knew she needed to put a brave face on for Madi so taking in a deep breath she pushed these thoughts aside for the time being and started moving on to the dance floor to join Madi and the others.

Next day

Tapping her fingers on the table annoyed with herself Clarke stared at her open iPad and the web pages that connected to her social media accounts unable to think of what to say. Nobody hadn't messaged her about their kiss yet so she was going to need to be the person to reach out first but she just couldn't think what to say, every time she came up with something the words just seemed wrong.

Sighing trying to will the right words to come Clarke looked up from her iPad at Madi who was seating on the other side of the dining room table a few spaces away from her drawing on some papers she had given her sadly this issue with Nobody wasn't the only matter she had to deal with. Her Mums talk with Madi's mum had apparently gone as badly as it possibly could have, her mum hadn't shared details but being since her mum had left the house to talk to social services in person Clarke knew enough to know things had gone badly.

Thankfully Madi wasn't asking questions about why she hadn't gone home yet but they were sure to come at some point so Clarke would need to be ready when they did. Trying to think about how she would answer possible questions Clarke turned away from Madi to face Bellamy who was seating opposite her typing things on his laptop and not for the first time today she felt uncomfortable seeing him there.

'You know you don't need to be here,' she said in an uncertain voice, she had found out this morning that apparently Octavia and her boyfriend Lincoln had been attacked by some racist twats and Lincoln was now in Hospital. 'I'm sure Octavia could really use you right now,' Clarke added which was something she was sure was true and right now Bellamy being here just kept distracting her from trying to connect with Nobody online, she didn't understand why Bellamy being here should make her feel weird about kissing Nobody but it did for some reason.

'Indra's there for Octavia,' Bellamy said in a reassuring voice looking up from his laptop 'plus Indra being Indra she has a whole load of people in the hospital right now supporting both Octavia and Lincoln, who I'm told is going to be fine by the way. Also Clarke,' he continued eyeing Madi 'after they found out about what's going on here they all said Lincoln and my sister included by the way I should be here to help in whatever way I can.'

Clarke opened her mouth to respond to this and maybe push the point that he didn't need to be here but just then Bellamy's mobile phone which was on the table next to him began to ring bringing an end to the conversation. As Bellamy stepped out the room to talk with Octavia who was the one calling him, Clarke was left with a nagging feeling centred around his ring tone for some reason but that didn't last too long because she soon realised he had left his laptop open.

She remembered how cagey Bellamy had been about the new book idea he was working on and Clarke knew it might be wrong but she really wanted to know why that was, so being careful to watch the door she got up and walked around the table and looked at what he had open on his laptop. It was a word file so Clarke quickly started scanning the words smiling as she did so feeling a little frill at her sneakiness but what she read soon had her feeling like the ground had just fallen out from under her feet.

The story Bellamy was writing had some differences but it more or less described her relationship with Nobody. It was possible that he was using what she had told him to write his story but he was writing about the kiss she had just had with Nobody last night which was something she had been reluctant to tell Bellamy about so this only meant one thing, Bellamy was Nobody.

The more she thought about it the stupider Clarke felt for not seeing it sooner there had been obvious signs it was Bellamy under that faceless mask from the beginning. There was how things had just started to change between them when they were young to begin with which was something she had always wondered about. This must be why; Bellamy was Nobody so of course he had started treating her differently when he was around her not wearing a mask.

There were so many other things as well but just this year Nobody had got a call and had then needed to rush away and now Bellamy was dealing with all this with Octavia and Lincoln. She also now realised they had the same ring tone plus there was how Miller had been acting he was clearly the friend Nobody had always said knew about them but beyond all of those things was the sound of Bellamy's voice.

There had been so many signs she had somehow missed but how had she not recognised his voice, everything felt so clear now Nobody and Bellamy sounded exactly the same. 'I always knew didn't I,' Clarke whispered now thinking aloud still looking down at Bellamy's computer screen, it was the obvious answer to why she hadn't seen it and Clarke knew it, she had been in denial.

There were so many reasons why she had been in denial but it didn't really matter because Clarke now knew that Bellamy was Nobody which meant she had been kissing Bellamy last night. Looking away from his laptop now Clarke looked at Madi who was still drawing and then to the closed door Bellamy was behind, she knew now so she was going to need to do something.

Walking around the table she raised her hand to knock on the door thinking she could just simply jump in to the deep end and go out there and tell him she had figured it out, tell him she knew everything. However just as Clarke was about to do this another idea for what she could do occurred to her so she quickly turned around and sat back down in her seat already starting to think of a plan.

* * *

**Well there we are Clarke knows I'm sure plenty of you were thinking that would be it but I just didn't want to end things that way and I think what I have planned will work really well so this isn't the end not just yet.**

**also just had to say i don't know about the rest of you but i'm really looking forward to the next season.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Ok first sorry it took me so long to get this finished off again I ended up needing to split this chapter and people have been needing me to do a lot of things recently so it was hard to find the time to write. But that said I'm back now and I have a new chapter for you to read one I hope you will enjoy.**

* * *

Bellamy

There was a moment when Bellamy opened his eyes he didn't know where he was but he soon realised he had fallen asleep on Clarke's sofa again. As he realised this which made Bellamy role his eyes inwardly that he had actually managed to do this again even though he had promised the last time was going to be the final time he saw that Clarke was curled up next to him.

She was snuggled up in the corner of the sofa he had ended up in with him to the point she was actually nuzzling into his shoulder meaning they were almost as close as it possible to be. However this didn't especially bother Bellamy, it wasn't the first time this had happened either normally he would just gradually ease Clarke off of him who was still a sleep and go. This wasn't an option this time however, the tugging on his arm which had woken him up initially turned out to be coming from Madi who was standing next to him pulling at his arm trying to wake him up with a rather amused expression on her face.

Madi who was eleven now had officially been living with Abby ever since all the mess had gotten kicked off last year but the little warrior princess stayed over in the city with Clarke a lot. As it turned out Madi's parents had been more messed up than even he had thought, after social services had started investigating them at Abby's insistence they had discovered apparently they had been embezzling money from various places for years. Madi's mum was now in jail and the last anyone had heard her Dad was hiding from arrest in the Camino islands so this was where the small girl and the rest of them found them self's.

'Hi,' Bellamy said trying to act relaxed not sure what to say in relation to what Madi was seeing in relation to him and Clarke 'how are you doing this mourning my little warrior princess?'

'I'm fine,' Madi smiled casually still with that amused expression spread across her face. She didn't say anything else but Bellamy had some idea of what kind of things she was probably thinking. Madi he knew was good at reading people and had solid observation skills so he had no doubt she would have thoughts about what she was seeing and what it meant for him and Clarke.

Instinctively he nudged Clarke now trying to wake her up if he was going to somehow explain to Madi that this was normal for them and didn't mean anything he was going to need her help. It took a moment but Clarke did wake up yawning she stretched sleepily and then moved into a sitting position 'mourning you two,' she smiled seemingly not bothered by how her and Bellamy's current position might look to Madi.

'Me and Clarke were just watching things really late last night and ended up falling asleep,' Bellamy said quickly trying to nudge Clarke in to helping him explain things. Close physical contact was actually normal for them; in addition to playful flirty games they had always just hugged each other a lot. It was to do with affection and comfort but Bellamy also knew how it all looked to some people so he really didn't want to give Madi any false ideas which was why he needed Clarke to help explain.

Clarke only giggled in response to this statement though which in turn caused Madi to role her eyes and walk away from the two of them in the direction of the kitchen. 'What was that,' Bellamy asked frowning feeling like he had just missed something.

'O, nothing,' Clarke smiled turning to face him 'you know last night was fun,' she added trailing her had up his fie as she spoke.

'Clarke,' Bellamy said quickly grabbing her hand before it reached his crotch. They really had played flirty games with each other for a long time now but recently they had started to feel different to Bellamy.

They had stopped with the child like pranks a long time ago but they had always had fun together teasing each other in a good natured way or playing around with other people. It had always been harmless never getting beyond mockery but it didn't feel that way with the flirting anymore. Sometimes it felt to him like Clarke was acting more like a girlfriend and not a friend who just wanted to play around.

'O, your no fun sometimes,' Clarke pouted backing away but Bellamy did notice her give his crotch a glance which was unfortunate for him because her little prank had sparked an erection which he couldn't easily hide in this moment. 'You know,' Clarke began smiling standing up as Bellamy turned away from her embarrassed 'if you just moved in like I keep suggesting things like this wouldn't be as much of an issue.'

'Clarke,' Bellamy tried exasperated turning back to face her but she was already walking away from him the way Madi had gone in the direction of the kitchen. Sighing Bellamy got up now himself stretching slightly as he did, Clarke's continuous suggestions of them moving in together was one of the things she did that made things feel different. It wasn't that the idea of moving in with her was crazy pure say it was something friends did after all but there was the issue of the sleeping arrangements, there were only two bedrooms here one of which was Clarke's and the other was Madi's when she came to stay with her so he wasn't exactly sure what Clarke's thinking was there.

Reaching the kitchen now Bellamy saw Madi sitting at the breakfast bar chatting with Clarke who had started sorting out breakfast, seeing this he was reminded of Clarke's little deal with her mum. He understood from Marcos who was now dating Abby that she hadn't been happy about Clarke's decision to go to a local college but she had been too scared that Clarke would give up on college all together which was an option that had been on the table for Clarke.

Clarke hadn't told Bellamy much about these issues with her mum herself but Marcos had told him that apparently after a lot of arguments Abby had offered a deal. She would ok Clarke going to a local college so she could stay close to Madi under the condition she chose which one it was and that she went this year and didn't extend her gap year. He had asked Clarke about this but she had a tendency to change the subject when he did Bellamy suspected she was embarrassed that she still sometimes on occasion did things to please her mum.

'That smells nice,' Bellamy remarked moving to stand next to Clarke and help her get breakfast ready for the three of them.

'Were having French toast,' Madi said cheerfully from where she was sitting.

'Really,' Bellamy responded looking from Clarke to Madi 'you know that was my favourite breakfast as a kid, we couldn't have it too often but I really loved having French toast when we did.' For some reason this statement started Madi giggling but he paid it no attention and turned back to Clarke who was smiling at this interaction and started helping her with the breakfast.

Before too long they were all sitting around the breakfast bar eating French toast and drinking apple juice which was something else Bellamy hadn't had much as a kid but always loved having. 'Today should be fun,' Madi began after a few minutes of silent eating 'the Halloween festival back in arcadia is different this year but the school is planning to do a lot of fun things and I'm really looking forward to some of them.'

'That sounds good,' Bellamy smiled, Madi was going to Polaris high now so he knew that there were normally some decent enough activity's going on there during Halloween day.

'Yeah,' Madi nodded 'I'm especially looking forward to the art class I have today that should be really fun.'

'I imagine it will be Madi,' Clarke said speaking up now smiling as she did so seemingly enjoying this conversation 'and I imagine you're really looking forward to tonight as well.'

'O yes definitely,' Madi nodded giggling again in response to this.

'Wait,' Bellamy began frowning confused by this 'what's happening tonight?'

'O,' Clarke said turning to face him 'Madi's going to be having a sleep over tonight with some friends of hers, that way she can have her kind of Halloween party and I can have mine.' Bellamy nodded upon hearing this understanding what had been said now but the giggle Madi let out once Clarke had said this got him confused again.

He was about to ask what was going on with Madi this mourning who seemed to be giggling at strange moments however Clarke spoke first distracting him. 'You hear anything more from your publisher yet,' she asked quickly giving Madi a pointed look as she said this.

'Nothing yet,' Bellamy sighed frustrated rolling his eyes as he spoke 'I sent them the pages they asked me to rework but I haven't heard anything from them so far.' When he had first started trying to become a writer he had thought he would be making all the decisions but it hadn't quite turned out that way. The moment he had started trying to get his manuscript published he had come to understand publishers would always want to change things there marketing said should be changed.

Doing the alterations wouldn't bother him though if it wasn't what he was hoping to do when his book actually hit the shelves. He had used his relationship with Clarke as Nobody as inspiration for the book so he had this idea in his head that he would give her one of his books as a gift and once she read it she would know he was Nobody. It was why he hadn't let her read anything of it until now so when he gave her the book it would be the first time she read it and that way he could be there when she realised.

He imagined she would be angry when she realised he had been Nobody all this time but he had to tell her, and this was he thought the best way to say everything he needed to say. Things had been changing between them in a lot of different ways for a while now, there was the flirting thing which was weird but there were also times when Clarke saw him hang around other girls she acted like a territorial girlfriend pulling him away. There dynamic when he was being Nobody online had shifted a lot as well they didn't chat online nearly as much as they once had. Bellamy felt like things might well be starting to go bad between him and Clarke and from what he could see the best way to stop that would be to tell her the truth and deal with the consequences.

'Well what have you got on today,' Clarke asked looking at him sympathetically trying to change the subject again, for some reason she seemed really eager to keep him in a good mood this morning.

'Just work, which probably won't be that interesting,' Bellamy sighed deciding to put thoughts of his book to one side and except Clarke's attempts to keep things positive 'what about you?'

'College,' Clarke shrugged 'but I imagine there might be some Halloween stuff going on throughout the day.'

'And I'm going to school,' Madi added joining in reaffirming what they had already talked about 'but I'm really looking forward to this evening.'

'Sadly I'm not,' Bellamy said in response to this making a deliberately frustrated sounding sigh as he spoke. He had already told both Madi and Clarke he was going to need to work late tonight in order to cover for him dressing up as Nobody but it seemed like a good idea to remind them both of this. 'Working late is always annoying,' he continued 'but working late on a night like Halloween night is especially annoying.'

Curiously this statement got Madi giggling again but it was the smile that Clarke was clearly trying to hold back that had Bellamy confused, what's going on here he thought opening his mouth to ask about this reaction. However Clarke spoke first smiling a kind of cheeky smile as she spoke 'you know it is strange that Marcos is having you work late when I happen to know he is going to be celebrating Halloween with my mum tonight.'

'Errm,' Bellamy started, feeling like the bottom had just fallen out from his stomach; did she know he was full of it. 'Look,' he continued speaking slowly trying to think of something to say in spite of the terra he was now feeling but before he could say anything else Clarke still smiling razed a hand stopping him.

'Look,' she said in a light but also teasing tone 'I'm just saying if you should so happen to finish early I'd love it if you could come to the party tonight. Everyone will be there,' Clarke added still smiling clearly enjoying teasing him with whatever she knew or suspected 'Nobody too and I'd really like it if you could finally meet him.'

Hearing this made Bellamy relax now she might know he was lying about working late but she didn't know about the full extent of what he was hiding from her. 'What sort of things are you going to be doing tonight,' he asked, he already knew a lot of what Clarke had planned but it felt like a good question to ask.

'Well,' Clarke smiled 'as you know things will be happening at the new club and this will be an opening of sorts so things are going to be big.'

'It will be the place to be tonight then will it,' he chuckled upon hearing this.

'Well kind of,' Clarke smiled chuckling slightly herself now.

'Well I imagine that will be good for business,' Bellamy said continuing to smile; it wasn't like it was needed though the business had been growing rather well hence a new club opening.

Clarke's dad's whole old speak easy style club idea with night clubs and other kinds of places hidden behind other business's had proven to be really popular. To the point Clarke now owned a dozen clubs and other similar places but there was more to it than just that. Lots of people knew about the clubs and how to get in to many of them but there was a lot of talk about others, clubs that were talked about but no one seemed to know where they were, didn't stop people from trying to find them though.

Bellamy had been asked by more than a few people about the club in New York that was supposedly down somewhere in the subway or the one that was apparently hidden in a multiple story car park. He always told them those were just rumours that Clarke's business was getting bigger but it hadn't gotten that big, they never believed him though which just went to show what had been created.

'Which are all just more reasons for you to come,' Clarke said pushing this point.

'I will try,' Bellamy nodded forcing a smile in spite of how awkward he was feeling right now, for some reason the memory of Clarke singing last year had popped in to his head and that was an uncomfortable memory. It wasn't that her song had been bad it had been really good in fact and it had felt really satisfying to see her show Finn up, however singing had a curios history between them.

There was the song she had sung last year, the song he had sung the year before that and there were a couple of other times. He guessed singing had always been away they had both gotten across certain feelings certain uncomfortable feelings that were hard to put in to words.

Thinking about this made Bellamy feel uncomfortable so he started to look around the kitchen for something to distract himself with but that proved to be a mistake. Because really looking at what they were all doing right now just sitting together the three of them chatting and eating breakfast he realised to anyone who didn't know them they would look like a family and that made Bellamy feel really awkward. Because of this coupled with the other things that had him feeling uncomfortable and the fact breakfast was almost done he got up made an excuse about needing to go and get ready for work and quickly got out of there, really needing to separate himself from those uncomfortable feelings.

Getting out on the street outside of Clarke's building Bellamy took in a deep breath of the cool mourning air and then sighed, he hadn't liked leaving Clarke and Madi so abruptly but he had just needed to get out of there. Shaking his head at himself Bellamy started walking he really needed to sort things out in his head and between him and Clarke, maybe things would be better when his book was published and he was able to tell her the truth the way he was planning.

Getting back to the flat he shared with Miller as well as of recently Murphy Bellamy opened the door and walking inside he saw that both of them were sitting in the living area of the flat watching morning cartoons. Rolling his eyes at this sight he sat down next to Miller who was sitting on the rooms sofa fiddling with his phone 'you know Murphy your taste in television shows never ceases to amaze me,' he joked looking over at Murphy who was sitting on one of the rooms arm chairs watching the show intently.

'Not while the show is on Bellamy,' Murphy said quickly not breaking eye contact from the show he was watching.

'Ok,' Bellamy chuckled leaning back on the sofa, out of all his friends Murphy was probably the one who was the craziest. It wasn't like he was a slacker or anything like that he took the job he had working at the newest of Clarke's clubs seriously to the point he was more or less managing that club. Also he was only living with him and Miller until him and his girlfriend found a place in the city they could move into together, Murphy's craziness was more a personality thing. He just didn't really have good impulse control if he wanted to do or say something he would just do it and that could look very strange sometime such as with the watching cartoons.

'You sleep at Clarke's again then,' Miller asked not looking up from his phone, there was a certain tone to Miller's voice as he asked this so Bellamy had a pretty good idea what he was really asking.

'I just fell asleep,' he sighed rolling his eyes; this ongoing thing with Miller was getting ridiculous.

'Whatever you say,' Miller said still not looking up from his phone which made Bellamy scowl. Miller had known about things with Clarke since the beginning so he had been there for everything and he had never been shy about sharing his views such as his belief that he and Clarke were both in denial about what was going on between them. According to Miller they were both crazy, as he put it Clarke was in denial about knowing it was him under the mask and he was in denial about being, well Miller had an opinion about everything and nothing he says seemed to be able to change it.

'You know you trying to push us together like you did last year will do nothing,' Bellamy countered not willing to just let this point go.

This got Miller to look up from his phone 'what I was trying to do,' he began rolling his eyes looking annoyed 'was to get you guys to talk that's all, it was starting to work as until you left.'

Bellamy glared at him in response to this and clearly getting annoyed now Miller glared right back however before either one of them could say anything else there was a sudden knock at the door distracting all of them. Murphy included who shouted 'someone get the door,' not looking away from his show.

'I'm on my way,' Bellamy said quickly getting up thankful for this get out of the conversation he had been having with Miller. 'Saved by the bell I guess,' he whispered under his breath smiling as he reached the door he might not exactly have proved his point to Miller but it was probably a good thing it had ended, however if he'd known what was on the other side of the door he would have stayed talking to Miller. Opening the door Bellamy saw the former mayor of Arkadia Thelonious Jaha standing there who as of recently he knew to be his biological farther.

It had been quite a shock when Jaha had turned back up a few months ago claiming to be Bellamy's bio dad to the point he hadn't believed it at first. Marcos had confirmed it though according to him his mum and Jaha had apparently had an affair during his first campaign and he'd been the result which is why it turned out Marcos had been such a friend to his mum throughout his life. As he had put it, it didn't seem fair that his mum and him had just been left by the way side so he had tried to help the two of them and Octavia when she came along as much as he could. Also as it turned out that had been why he had tried to get him and Wells to be friends when his brother was alive, Marcos had never told him the truth because that's the way his mum had wanted it but he had still wanted him to at least be friends with his brother.

'What are you doing here,' Bellamy asked his jaw hardening he really was in no mood to be dealing with this man's cult bull shit. That wasn't even untrue the man really was part of a cult. As it turned out after Wells had died and things had fallen apart for Jaha he had ran off and joined this cult called the city of light which according to him was on a mission to erase all pain in the world. Apparently that was why he had decided to tell him that he was Bellamy's farther it was fulfilling some kind of step he needed to pass in his ascension through the ranks of the cult.

'Well son,' Jaha began slowly, ignoring the glare Bellamy shot him for calling him that 'considering what tomorrow is I thought you might want to talk or makes plans for tomorrow.'

'You know Pike calls me every year asking the same thing,' Bellamy shot back in a cool voice, it was true he had got that call yesterday. 'I always turn him down,' he continued 'so why do you think I would want to do anything with you?'

'Because if one is to erase pain,' Jaha began but he stopped when Bellamy raised a finger.

'Remember what you promised,' he said meaningfully 'you said no more cult stuff whenever we talk if I came with you to visit your mother.'

'Your grandmother wanted to meet you,' Jaha sighed actually sounding a little annoyed now.

'Well she had plenty of opportunity when I was growing up,' Bellamy argued his jaw hardening as he tried not to lose his temper.

'Can we please not do this,' Jaha asked seemingly trying to let this point drop 'I'm here trying to help you on the eve of the anniversary of your mother's death doesn't that count for something.'

'It would count for more if it hadn't taken years for you to turn up,' Bellamy said turning around fully intending to shut the door in his so called father's face but what he said next stopped him in his tracks.

'You can't hold on to this Bellamy,' he called 'if you can't forgive it's just going to cause pain for you and those around you.'

That struck a nerve so Bellamy turned back around 'even if I could forgive you for what you did to my mum,' he spat 'I could never forgive you for what you did to my brother.'

'What are you talking about Bellamy,' Jaha asked sounding rather taken aback 'I never miss treated Wells.'

'No, you did something far worse,' Bellamy continued 'you made it so I did, things might have been getting better between me and him towards the end but I still spent a big part of my life making things difficult for him.' Bellamy took in a breath here this was hard to talk about but he had to say this now 'if I'd known things would have been different, I know they would have been and who knows if that had happened maybe he'd still be with us.'

Jaha didn't respond to this he just looked at Bellamy a shocked expression on his face what he had said had clearly blindsided him. A big part of Bellamy wanted to say something cruel here to punish this man, but he decided against doing that, it wasn't worth it. 'Look,' he sighed 'I do actually appreciate your offer but seeing you wouldn't help so please go,' with that he closed the door not wanting to hear whatever Jaha ended up saying.

Turning back around having done this Bellamy saw Miller standing a short distance away from him 'what?'

'Do you really feel that way about Wells,' Miller asked sounding concerned.

'Yes,' Bellamy said bluntly walking past Miller heading in the direction of his room in no mood to talk about this further. Everything to do with his half-brother and bio Dad was an uncomfortable issue for him he didn't like to talk about so he was eager to get ready to go for work and then get in the office where he would have plenty to distract himself with.

* * *

Sitting at his desk outside Marcos's main office Bellamy worked to summarise a report for Marcos to read while keeping one eye on the clock watching for when his lunch break would begin. Normally he wouldn't be watching the clock so intently but the said report he was summarising for Marcos was on the subject of traffic flow patterns and was proving to be extremely boring.

As Bellamy kept fighting his way through the report still dealing with the emotions of seeing Jaha he started thinking about how he had gotten here. He had recently learned he was the best in his year at Polaris high as was Clarke in her year apparently so he guessed he had always had a potential to find success but it also felt to him like he had gotten certain opportunities not everyone did. Like with his job here he had always been political going to rallies and stuff like that so he might well have tried to get a job in a politician's office but the fact the said politician he worked for was Marcos had definitely helped him get the job.

He had always since he was young hated people getting opportunities they didn't work for but now he knew he himself had gotten some opportunities like that he had started feeling phoney sometimes. Which was one of the reasons he liked his writing because that was something where he knew any success was all him, it was only about his skill.

Admittedly his book hadn't hit the shelves yet but his publisher told him they had high hopes for the future, in fact according to them the future was looking really good. The future really did have a lot of potential Bellamy thought as he continued trying to break down this report for him and for Clarke as well actually. She might have been handed a business but in spite of her age she had actually done something with it especially with the clubs to the point it was growing and it was expected to continue to grow.

Thinking about Clarke Bellamy took a brief look to check no one was watching him and then opened a second page up on his computer and went to look at Clarke's social media feeds. In addition to her business growing her vlogging which had once just been an experiment had grown as well to the point Clarke was now a full on influencer. She had kept her class as Bellamy would call it though; Clarke shared plenty of things about her life like with the running of the clubs or her art but there were parts of her life she didn't share.

He knew for a fact he was an example of one of those parts, he had seen first-hand people push her to talk about him but Clarke always said no which was something he really appreciated. He was on social media but he only really used it to connect with people he already knew, Bellamy had always preferred to connect with people in the real. Which was ironic when his relationship with Clarke as Nobody was considered and how much he used social media in that respect but there it was.

Looking at Clarke's various feeds Bellamy didn't see much so far today Clarke had only shared pics of a few pieces of art and that was it. He briefly considered commenting on these pics of her art as Nobody but then decided against it, in addition to how things had changed between him and Clarke as Bellamy Blake they had also changed as Nobody.

There had been a time when she was more relaxed around him when he was Nobody both on Halloween and when they chatted online. In the past he would have commented on some of Clarke's content using his Nobody social media account encouraging her or something like that and they would just start talking about anything but that didn't really happen anymore. Over the last year for reasons he didn't really understand Clarke was talking to him as Nobody a lot less, he would still comment on something and she would respond but the conversation just wouldn't really go anywhere.

Continuing to look through various parts of Clarke's social media absentmindedly Bellamy spotted something that caught his attention. It was a message Clarke had posted yesterday thanking those who had helped her plan everything out and that she promised to share details on what happened as soon as she could. This struck Bellamy as odd first because it said nothing about what this plan actually was secondly and most importantly he had no idea what she was talking about.

Clarke asked for his advice on a great many things both as Bellamy and even now as Nobody so how was it possible he didn't know what she was talking about. If whatever it was, was important enough for Clarke to be thanking people who had helped her why wouldn't she have told him.

Biting his tong in concentration Bellamy tried to think if he was forgetting anything this could be however an all too familiar voice said 'surprise,' out of the blue making him jump and distracting him from this question.

'What the,' he began looking up seeing to his surprise Clarke standing at his desk smiling brightly. 'Clarke why are you here,' he asked this wasn't the first time he had seen her in the office but it was the first time she had just turned up unannounced like this.

'Well,' she smiled 'I thought it would be nice if you and I went out to lunch together, it's Halloween after all and I want us to do at least something together.'

'Ok,' Bellamy nodded looking at the clock and seeing it was time for his lunch break now. He guessed it made sense her wanting to do something together in case as she understood it he didn't manage to turn up this evening but still Bellamy had a gut feeling there was something else going on here.

For one there was what Clarke was wearing, she was wearing a jacket but it was open so Bellamy could see that Clarke's top was actually rather low cut and this combined with the pretty short skirt she was wearing meant he could see a lot of her body. This in its self wasn't unusual Clarke liked to wear suggestive clothing, she said she like to feel like a bad girl. It was a freedom thing, a way of Clarke feeling like she was free to do things her own way, she was plenty responsible and all that but she did also like to do things that proved she didn't care what people thought.

But it felt like there was more to it right now because she was here asking to go to lunch with him looking like that and the hopeful way she was looking at him just made it almost feel like she had dressed up for him. He wasn't sure if that was what Clarke had done, he could be wrong, after all this was a way she liked to dress but Bellamy still felt a nagging suspicion as he got up and left the office with her there was something else going on here.

When Bellamy agreed to going to lunch with Clarke he had thought she had just been talking about going to a café or something so they could get a sandwich each. However after the two of them had left the office before he really knew what was happening Clarke was pulling him in to a restaurant he knew for a fact was expensive and they were being shown to seats.

'This is to expensive Clarke,' he whispered as they were sitting down.

'O come on Bellamy,' Clarke whispered in a rather playful way 'let this be my treat, besides I've heard this place really gets in to the spirit of things during Halloween with the menu and I want to experience it with you.'

'Seriously,' Bellamy asked distracted by this information. Feeling intrigued now he gave the restaurant a once over he hadn't seen it at first but the wood panels of the place looked dusty and there were things like fake skulls decorating the place, all this created a certain high tone creep factor that was actually rather good. 'Alright then, let's do,' he began turning back to face Clarke deciding to take her up on her offer, rather wanting to experience this Halloween themed menu now whatever it was but then something occurred to him that made him stop.

Clarke had been acting like she was getting them to have lunch and bringing them here on a whim but that didn't really track, for one this wasn't the sort of place you just came across and more than that it was the kind of place you needed a reservation. So this would suggest Clarke had been planning for them to come here but why would she be doing that and if that was the case why be secretive about it.

'I heard you saw Jaha this morning,' Clarke remarked suddenly bringing Bellamy's attention back to her.

'What,' he asked shocked thoughts of whatever Clarke might be planning forgotten 'who told you, wait, let me guess it was Miller wasn't it.'

'Murphy actually,' she said grinning a bemused grin at this fact 'he of all people called and asked me to talk to you.'

'Wow,' Bellamy said surprised he and Clarke had been at the centre of the friendship group for a long time so it was natural for people to ask them to help with things but Murphy had never really gone in for that sort of thing. Ever since he and Clarke's core group of real true friends had merged Murphy had remained more his friend than Clarke's, which he guessed made sense considering Clarke was his boss and he had never been one to get involved with peoples shit so for him to have called Clarke was really saying something.

'Look Clarke,' Bellamy began knowing if Murphy had decided to call Clarke he should really talk to her about this 'I'm fine.'

'Bellamy,' Clarke cut in here before he could say anything else giving him a pointed look as she spoke.

'OK fine,' he scowled 'maybe I'm not but I don't think giving Jaha what he wants would help me.'

'Did I say I think that,' Clarke said in that same pointed tone 'but what Murphy said he heard you say about Wells is something I think we need to talk about.' She took a sip of the water that had been brought to them here but then Clarke kept talking, 'considering the history you and Wells had I can imagine finding out you and he were brothers wasn't especially welcome news but Bellamy you can't blame yourself for what happened.'

'I don't know about that Clarke,' he sighed 'if things had been different between him and me I might have been able.'

'But they were different,' Clarke hissed cutting across him clearly making an effort not to shout 'yes you might have been an ass whole to him when we were all kids but you to were actually friends by the end, and I know Wells thought that so I'm not going to let you blame yourself for his death.'

The fire in Clarke's voice as she said this stopped Bellamy from saying anything in response, there was a passion there he wasn't sure how to respond too. Clarke clearly really believed what she was saying so that was something, but also she seemed almost imploring, like she was trying to make him believe what she believed and that was touching.

While they both remained as they were quietly staring in to each other's eyes thinking about what had just been said the waiter appeared suddenly distracting both of them. 'Thanks,' Bellamy nodded as he was handed a menu, as he said this he looked over at Clarke who was being handed a menu as well 'thank you,' he whispered as the waiter walked away which made Clarke smile a beautiful smile.

'You know I'm disappointed I missed seeing what you did to Finn last year,' Bellamy remarked as they both started looking at the menus hoping to change the subject.

'O really,' Clarke giggled eyeing him suggestively 'I bet you are, that really ended things for him didn't it.' This was true, after Clarke's song last year word had really gotten out about what Finn had been doing in regards to Raven and Clarke and he had become a laughing stock throughout Arkadia, no girl back home gave him the time of day now.

'Well he deserved it after what he did,' he grinned 'which is why I wish I could have been there,' he added quickly feeling like he needed to add that caveat.

'You know I understand why you couldn't come,' Clarke said in response to this her voice uncertain for some reason 'there was a choice you needed to make so you made the choice you thought I, people, you, whatever.' She went silent here shaking her head as she tripped over her word 'sorry,' she began again after a moments silence 'my point is I feel like I understand why you weren't there and I want you to know I'm not mad.'

Bellamy was about to ask Clarke more about what she had been trying to get at here but the waiter appeared again asking if they were ready to order so he let the matter drop deciding to just try and enjoy lunch now. Which was what he ended up doing, after that and once they had ordered they both talked about horror movies they had seen recently and similar stuff both of them laughing about various things. Once the food arrived they talked about how his beef had been cut to look like it was flesh some creature had torn off some pore victim and how Clarke's salad was dressed up to look like cob webs, when Clarke had said Halloween specials she hadn't been exaggerating.

'You know this was actually a lot of fun,' Bellamy said once they had finished eating and they were walking out.

'I know what you mean,' Clarke nodded as they reached the entrance and moved outside stopping just on the other side of the doors. 'I guess you will be going back to the office now,' she asked for some reason looking nervous as she asked this.

'Well yeah,' Bellamy nodded confused again by how Clarke was acting 'my lunch break is almost over.'

'Well I guess I will see you to night,' Clarke continued still speaking in that same nervous voice 'I mean if you can make it,' she added quickly sounding more nervous now.

'Well yeah if I can make it,' Bellamy said unsure what else to say.

Hearing this Clarke smiled a strangely understanding kind of smile 'you know you might think I want someone else but I only want,' she began but then Clarke stopped speaking and shook her head slightly. 'Forget it,' she said 'don't listen to that you do whatever you feel like you need too, I'll be happy either way,' Clarke paused here but then kept talking 'you know this was a lot of fun actually we should do this more often.'

'Yeah we should,' Bellamy nodded, he was confused by the other things Clarke had said so he had decided just to respond to her last statement.

This proved to be a good call because Clarke smiled a really please smile upon hearing this 'I look forward to it,' she whispered leaning in and kissing him on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving Bellamy not for the first time today feeling really confused.

* * *

That evening having gotten fully dressed into his Nobody costume apart from his mask Bellamy stood in his bedroom looking at himself in the mirror he had on the wall thinking about how he had changed his costume over the years. It had started out with just a faceless mask but then he had added the gloves and then he had added things like a shirt and tie slowly adding to everything until he wore a full suit in junction with the mask. It hadn't even ended there as he had slowly gotten more money he had gradually replaced certain elements of his costume with slightly higher tone elements like his reflective mask, he had even had everything cleaned professionally the last two years.

His costume was still simple with the reflective mask, gloves, suit and over coat but he didn't need anything more than this to be Nobody. As he thought about this there was a knock at his door and a moment later both Miller and Murphy walked into his room both of them dressed for what they were going to be doing tonight and both of them sending him and annoying amused look. Since they had started living together Murphy had since found out that Bellamy was dressing up as Nobody every year on Halloween and he might not be quite as annoying as Miller could be about all this but he could still be a pain.

'Getting ready to go and be the princess's tall dark stranger are we,' Murphy teased clearly holding back laughter.

'O come on,' Bellamy scowled 'I've seen some of the weird shit you've done in your life Murphy I don't think you're in any position to judge.'

'Agree to disagree,' Murphy laughed apparently not deciding to hold back anymore. 'You know I've got to ask again,' he said still sniggering 'are you sure she has never recognised your voice?'

'She's in denial if you ask me,' Miller said smiling joining in 'just like Bellamy she's ignoring stuff that is obvious to anyone who knows what's going on.'

Bellamy glared at his friends as they laughed about this it wasn't like he hadn't wondered if Clarke was in denial about knowing he was Nobody but he was planning on addressing everything so shouldn't his friends leave it alone. 'Why'd you tell her about Jaha turning up this morning,' Bellamy asked Murphy looking to change the subject more than anything as well as throw him off centre a bit.

Asking this did just that Murphy immediately stopped laughing and looked unsure of himself 'I was, I was just trying to help, I thought Clarke could do something to help.'

'Which she did thank you,' Bellamy said holding back a smile pleased about how effectively he had managed to mess with Murphy.

'You ass hole,' he laughed seeing that Bellamy was messing with him 'I thought you.'

'I'm sure you did,' Bellamy sniggered beginning to laugh himself now. The matter of him and Clarke was dropped after that and the three of them just chattered and joked about various things until Miller and Murphy needed to leave. They were both going to the same party he would be going to but they both in spite of the mocking understood he couldn't be seen getting there with the two of them.

Once they had left Bellamy was left feeling unsure what he should do until it was time for him to go but as if on cue his mobile rang and pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was Clarke who was calling him. 'Hay princess,' he greeted answering his phone, princess was a real pet name these days between the two of them. It had once been a name he used as an insult but it didn't feel that way to him anymore, it felt ordinary, natural, it was a sign of admiration.

'I really wish you were coming,' Clarke said on the other end in an almost pining voice 'I think you're the person I most want to see tonight, you promise you will try to get away.'

'I promise,' Bellamy answered automatically again wondering if his decision to go as Nobody tonight was the right call.

'Great,' Clarke said sounding pleased 'it would be really nice if you could finally meet Nobody.'

For some reason Clarke giggled slightly as she said this but Bellamy paid that no attention 'that would be nice,' he said really glad she couldn't see his face and his reaction to that statement. It was just insane they had found them self's here, Clarke was actually trying to push him to meet himself and if she could see his face in this moment he was sure she would be able to tell something was going on with him.

'How is Octavia by the way,' she asked suddenly 'I meant to ask when we saw each other during lunch?'

Bellamy couldn't help but role his eyes upon hearing this he was thankful for the change of subject but this wasn't much better, since Lincoln's death things had really taken a very different turn for his sister. 'She's still with Gabriel if that's what you're asking,' he scowled he kept saying Octavia's relationship with Gabriel was just a rebound after Lincoln but that was beginning to look less and less like it was the case.

'Bellamy,' Clarke began exasperation clear in her voice.

'He's old enough to be her Dad Clarke,' Bellamy said quickly cutting across her.

'There was an age difference between my parents,' she countered 'and their relationship wasn't that bad.' Bellamy frowned upon hearing this he didn't know if he would have said that, he knew for a fact those two had kept stuff from each other based on what her Dad had said to him when he was dying but that wasn't important right now. He was about to push this point but Clarke kept speaking on the other end of the phone 'also you know,' she added 'some relationships from the outside can be hard to understand but do turn out to work for the people who are in them.'

Bellamy wanted to push this point further but he also didn't want to fight tonight so he decided to end things here 'OK,' he sighed 'I should go now Clarke; if I do I might be able to get out and see you at some point.'

'I would really love it if you can get here,' Clarke said sounding hopeful 'bye, see you soon.'

With that she ended the call leaving Bellamy feeling conflicted and wondering what would happen if he took everything off and just went to Clarke's party as Bellamy and not Nobody. Maybe that was why Clarke had seemed to be acting oddly today and saying strange things maybe she was trying to hint she wanted him there especially more than anyone else maybe even more than Nobody. But if he was to do that there was no way everything wouldn't come out and there was no telling how that would go so perhaps he should just go as Nobody and stick with his plan for telling Clarke when his book was published.

* * *

Feeling unsure if he had made the right call not just coming as himself, Bellamy wearing his full Nobody costume walked into the front of Clarke's new club which was hidden behind a corner shop. As he walked through the shop heading for a non-descript door in the back that just looked like a door to the back of the shop but that really opened up to the club Bellamy strangely found himself thinking about Clarke's dad.

There had been a few conversations the two of them had, had before he died where he had asked and said some things that had led him to believe Clarke's Dad suspected things about Bellamy, like that he was Nobody. What he had said was a big part of why he had decided to try and work up to telling Clarke the truth and live with the consequences but he was starting to think maybe he shouldn't build up to it and just tell her everything right out instead.

Entering the club Bellamy's view was fuzzy because of his mask but he could see enough of it to see just how much of a great place it was. It wasn't the first time he had been here but this felt different, this club wasn't a PG13 secret fairy palace kind of place like the first club had been this club's wall was decorated with all kinds of pipes giving it an industrial look that was made all the better buy the packed dance floor.

However Bellamy didn't get much of a chance to enjoy the atmosphere of the club because as he took a few steps in to the club he caught sight of Clarke and he was immediately distracted. For some reason Clarke had decided to come as a sexy devil character and she had really out done herself, she had on what looked to be a red silk corset stile top and a matching pair of extremely small shorts in addition to that she was wearing net stockings and devil horns. The overall effect of seeing Clarke dressed like this had him beginning to feel suddenly very hot, an effect that was made only worse when Clarke noticed him and beckoned him over with a single finger.

* * *

**There we are, sorry to end things there but it really made sense to do things this way. You will be seeing Clarke's perspective next chapter which is something I hope you will all be looking forward to.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**First sorry this took so long to get out but once you've read this chapter I hope you will understand why it took so long to get this out, various things have been happening in my life recently which really made it difficult to find the time to write.**

**Things are going to pick up with Clarke slightly before she sees Bellamy at the end of last chapter it just made more sense that way so heads up on that happening. Also this is the first time I've written an actual sex scene and I tried my best to get the smut right but please understand I'm new to this.**

**Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter and as always please review.**

* * *

Clarke

As Clarke stood in the middle of a private corner of her club she kept going over things like her various arrangements with people even though she had already done all this more times than she cared to count trying to make sure everything was ready. She had been planning for this night for a year so now that it was here and she was left to just wait for Bellamy to turn up in his Nobody get up it was difficult for her to except everything was ready to go.

Giving a frustrated sigh Clarke tore her gaze away from the private seating area she had gotten ready as part of her plan and looked out on to the dance floor of the club hoping for something to distract herself while she waited for Bellamy. She could see all kinds of people on the dance floor doing lots of stuff all dressed in all kinds of different ways, slightly worrying there were girls revealing more skin than she was right now out there. This new club was far removed from the first club her farther had set up, this club wasn't a kind of PG13 secret fairy palace like that club had been it was more like an R rated underground industrial secret.

Which she supposed was true as her father's business had continued to grow she had kept the secrecy element of the business going so this place was in fact a secret to most people. It wasn't like anyone actively hid the existence of anything but they didn't advertise in an obvious way either, they operated mostly on word of mouth and when they did do something Clarke made sure it was done in a way that had people having to hunt out the locations which really created a great atmosphere. This did mean there were all kinds of rumours now about things she was supposedly keeping secret from people but she didn't really mind that it added to the mystery as far as she was concerned.

As Clarke continued to look out at the crowded dance floor she caught glimpse of a familiar masked figure moving towards her, however this particular masked figure wasn't the one she was looking for. 'Hi,' Clarke smiled trying not to sound to disappointed as the figure who was dressed in an extremely short fairy style dress and who had on a brightly coloured butterfly mask reached her.

'Hi,' Raven greeted smiling back a smile that was visible just under her mask. She did say anything and her eyes were difficult to see through her mask but Clarke could tell Raven was examining her costume. 'Well Clarke,' she said after a few minutes silent examination 'you've never been one to be that bothered about showing off skin but even for you this is really something.'

'O, come on,' Clarke scowled rolling her eyes turning to face Raven as she moved to stand next to her 'exactly how much leg are you showing,' she countered gesturing at the base of Ravens dress.

'I never said I didn't like what your wearing,' Raven chuckled 'it's just, don't you think this,' she added gesturing at Clarkes costume 'is a bit much when it comes to your, evil plan.'

'Well I think it will help me with my evil plan as you call it,' Clarke said smiling mocking Raven slightly now. She had told Raven Bellamy was Nobody a few months after she had figured it out when she had wanted some advice with her plans, advice she couldn't ask Madi for who was the only other person she had told. Curiously Raven had believed her right away, according to her it all just made sense so ever since then Clarke had been going to her to get advice about how to get things to progress with Bellamy.

She hadn't just been getting Raven and Madi's help she had asked other people for advice like her followers online for example but Raven and Madi were the only ones who knew the whole truth everyone else she had told half-truths. Clarke had come up with the basics of her plan for the last year right after she had found out Bellamy was Nobody and she had realised what she wanted out of this but she had still needed some help figuring out details. Which was why she had asked people for help and Clarke was glad she had asked; doing so had really helped her with the build-up for tonight and some of the things she had planned.

'You know I get why you say you never recognised Bellamy's voice,' Raven began now in a pondering sounding voice 'you being in some sort of denial makes sense but I don't see how I didn't realise it until you pointed it out.'

'Well in fairness Raven you never actually talked to him when he was Nobody for that long,' Clarke countered trying to reassure her friend 'so why would you recognise his voice also I would point out you're not the only person who never recognised his voice.' It was true a lot of people had talked to Nobody over the years and no one had ever recognised his voice, Clarke really did think she had been in denial not wanting to know it was him and all that but really why had no one else made the connection.

'So no Madi then,' Raven said changing the subject slightly.

'Yeah,' Clarke nodded 'I sorted it out so she could have a sleep over with one of her friends tonight.'

'Well I imagine she didn't like you doing that,' Raven chuckled in response to this 'sending her away so you can, you know.'

'Actually it was her idea Raven,' Clarke countered smiling 'she does understand how things work.'

'Really,' Raven said looking shocked by this piece of information.

'O yeah,' Clarke nodded chuckling herself now 'she might be a little giggle machine when it come's to this subject but trust me Raven that girl has no illusions.'

'Well that's good because I think your evil plan is on,' Raven nodded looking over Clarke's shoulder at something she couldn't see.

Turning to see what Raven was looking at Clarke saw that Bellamy was here or more accurately Nobody was here. He had come in costume reflective mask, suit, over coat the whole get up she was well acquainted with at this point looking at him she didn't think he had changed anything like he had in the past but she would say he had everything cleaned professionally. She had always thought it was a good look and that hadn't changed now that she knew it was Bellamy under there if anything she liked it more because she understood that he was doing this for her in away.

Smiling getting his attention she beckoned for him to come over with one finger trying to be as sexy as she could. Clarke felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest as she did this, it was just so much this was actually happening but she pulled off the gesture and Bellamy or Nobody started moving towards her.

'Well I think I'll leave you to it Clarke,' Raven said as Bellamy was moving towards them starting to move away as she spoke.

'Thanks,' Clarke nodded gulping not breaking her eyes away from Bellamy.

'Good luck,' Raven called back behind her just as Bellamy reached 'not that I think you're going to need it.'

For a moment Clarke was worried Bellamy heard Raven say this because he had just reached her and hadn't said anything but she soon realised he had been rendered silent by the sight of her costume. Obviously she couldn't see his face because of his mask but just from his body language she could tell he was checking her out, she could practically feel his eyes on the red silk of her sexy devil costume.

This wasn't a first for them, she had caught Bellamy looking more than a few times over the years when they played there little games and especially over the last year since she had ramped things up. Clarke had come to understand things had been changing between them long before she had found out the truth; they had been growing closer for years however finding out Bellamy was Nobody had clarified a lot of things for her. She understood what she really wanted now which was why she wasn't really playing games anymore, well maybe she was playing a game but now she was playing so she could win something or more accurately someone.

'So what do you think,' Clarke asked when Bellamy didn't say anything deciding it was best to just start talking in spite of her nerves which were still playing on her.

'Its different princess,' he began sounding like he was actually gasping 'but, I like it.'

Clarke smiled brightly at hearing him call her princess, she didn't think he thought it was anything special him doing that but it felt special to her. She had been called princess by other people in the past and in so many different ways but when Bellamy called her princess it felt like such a sign of admiration, it felt like it was him saying he thought she was really special.

'Good to know,' Clarke nodded still smiling, she had always felt more relaxed around Nobody, things had always just seemed like she could act however she wanted too, it didn't quite feel like that right now though. Ever since she had found out things had changed, that was the way she wanted it however. Clarke had stopped talking to Bellamy as Nobody online because she wanted to bring that element of her and Bellamy's relationship out into the open but that did mean starting a conversation with him was more difficult now and her nerves definitely weren't helping at the moment.

'How's Madi,' Bellamy asked thankfully giving Clarke something to talk about. It might be a transparent attempt to change the subject but she could use one right now so she didn't really care plus she had expected him to ask something like this anyway so she just kept smiling.

'Well,' Clarke began smiling 'Madi said she wanted me to be able to have some time with just you if I wanted, so I sorted it out so she could have a sleepover.' When it came to Madi she had decided to just be honest because there were things Bellamy didn't know about what Madi wanted to happen tonight and telling him would be a good way to get him thinking about them.

'What's that supposed to mean,' Bellamy asked sounding rather shocked by this statement.

'Exactly what you think it means,' Clarke laughed rather enjoying playing with Bellamy this way. Bellamy didn't respond to this she couldn't see his face obviously but Clarke guessed he had been shocked in to silence. 'Well that's enough talking,' she said taking in a deep breath deciding to get going with the next part of her plan 'let's dance.' She quite deliberately didn't give Bellamy time to process this statement, grabbing his hand she pulled him out on to the dance floor right in to the middle and moved his hands on to her body once they were there. After that Clarke started moving to the sound of the music but while she danced she also made sure to keep as close to Bellamy as possible and to move her hands all over his body while she did this practically feeling him up.

This part of her plan entailed dancing deliberately suggestively, for what she had planned she needed Bellamy turned right on and according to advice she had gotten this was a great way to do just that. It wasn't especially difficult either, she might be responsible when she needed to be but Clarke prided herself on being a bad girl and this was something bad girls did so she didn't need to dig deep. She'd also been given some very good advice by a few select followers of hers she had asked about how to dance in a way that would get Bellamy hot and flustered.

Her vlogging could be really useful sometimes, when she shared problems or things she needed advice on she could often get send some good ideas on how to solve things. Clarke had never intended to be a social media influencer but things had just ended up shaping out that way so she had rolled with it and now this was just the way things were. She just had this element of her life that was a fun activity and was a useful way to connect with all kinds of interesting people.

Nobody had been an example of one of those people until she realised it was Bellamy she was talking to online. In truth that had been a fact that had annoyed her at first because doing things like complementing the things she shared both as himself and as Nobody kind of seemed manipulative to her. However she had soon realised Bellamy was only trying to encourage her in the way he thought she wanted him too, so Clarke had just started trying to encourage him more as Bellamy online which was something that seemed to be working.

As Clarke moved around Bellamy's body and he though nervously moved around hers she did feel aroused, there was a certain kind of heat building within her but more than that Clarke felt a sense of peace as well. Her and Bellamy had always been rather affectionate with each other and they didn't hold back with showing that affection, hugging or just being close to each other. There had always been this sort of magnetism between them, where there was this need to be close and just feeling Bellamy's touch made Clarke feel safe, grounded, at peace, and she could feel it now.

As they continued dancing Clarke caught more than a few people eyeing the two of them and she loved the idea of what they must be thinking. Ever since she had started planning for tonight and trying to build things between her and Bellamy up Clarke had found herself liking the idea of people thinking her and Bellamy were together more and more to the point when people didn't think that they were together she made sure they soon did. Clarke wouldn't say she got jealous when girls flirted with Bellamy as Raven said she did but she would admit to being territorial around Bellamy now and making sure people thought they were together was how she had learned to handle that.

As the current song came to a stop Clarke decided they had been dancing long enough so she separated herself from Bellamy. 'I think we should go have a sit down,' she said smiling brightly once she saw how wrinkled and crumpled Bellamy's costume looked, she really had been all over him.

Walking back over to the private seating area she had set up she pulled Bellamy down in to one of the seats and sat next to him deliberately moving in her seat so she was practically on his lap. Again Clarke felt aroused doing this and judging from the way Bellamy was trying to cross his legs he was turned on as well but she also felt at peace being so close to him, all this just felt so right. She and Nobody had always had a bit of a thing between them hugging and such and Clarke had always known it was different from how things were with her other friends but only since she had realised it was Bellamy under that faceless mask had she come to understand what all this really meant.

'You know Bellamy says he might come tonight,' Clarke teased smiling brightly starting with the next part of her plan. Making this statement worked how Clarke had hoped it would, at the mention of his name she immediately felt Bellamy jump slightly under her she was getting to him she could tell. 'It would be really nice for you to meet,' Clarke continued smiling even more now pushing the point further 'I've always wondered what he would make of you.'

'I've wondered that too,' Bellamy said in a very nervous voice.

'Yeah,' Clarke added quickly eager to get the main point of this conversation across 'he's very important to me, there was a time I didn't have many real connections in my life, I did have some real friends like Harper or Wells god rest his soul but since Bellamy things have been different.' Looking down at Bellamy's hands now Clarke started to play with them as she spoke pulling them around her body 'me and Bellamy are at the centre of this group of friends now and I don't think that would have happened without him.'

'I'm sure that's not true,' Bellamy said quickly almost defensively which was rather typical for him defending her honour and all 'I bet it's the other way around, I bet you gave him all that.'

Clarke couldn't help but chuckle at this slightly 'you know he would say the exact same thing,' she said giving his hand an encouraging squeeze 'but I don't know about that and besides that's not all, he's been there for me in ways no one else besides you has ever been.' Clarke needed to take in a deep breath here the emotions connected to what she was talking about were tuff but she kept going 'like with my parents he's helped me out with things there in a lot of different ways. Don't get me wrong I love my mum but she can be controlling, always has been and I wouldn't have used to stand up to her but because of his encouragement I started doing that and things are better between us now.'

Clarke paused here to see if Bellamy would say anything in response to this statement but when he didn't she kept talking 'and he's still doing that, he's helped with Madi a lot and when thing started between my mum and Marcos he helped me come to terms with that. I really don't know what my life would be like without Bellamy,' she added shifting the position she was in slightly so she could snuggle into Bellamy's chest.

'He must be really important to you,' Bellamy said still sounding nervous but also quizzical now rapping his arm around her as he spoke.

'He really is,' Clarke began looking up now 'which is part of why I hope he will turn up tonight, he's been having a hard time recently you see and I really want to help him, like how he's helped me so much in the past.' As she said this Clarke looked up into Bellamy's mask right at where his eyes should be under that reflective material and tried to show him how she really meant this. 'It's not like things aren't complicated enough around this time for Bellamy,' she added 'tomorrows the anniversary of his mums death but now he has to be dealing with finding out the brother he didn't know he had is dead.'

There was a moment where Clarke thought she might have tipped her hand here. She obviously couldn't see Bellamy's face but there was a certain stillness in his body that made Clarke wonder if maybe Bellamy had figured out by what she was saying that she knew. It wouldn't have been bad if he had but what he did next proved she was wrong.

'What brother,' he asked 'I don't remember you saying he had a brother.'

Clarke couldn't help but role her eyes at this question Bellamy was clearly not going to give up on this whole charade just yet even with the signals she was sending him. 'Turns out he and Wells were brothers,' she sighed 'apparently there was this whole sorted affair way back but the details don't really matter, he had a brother he didn't know about and now Bellamy being Bellamy blames himself for what happened.

Bellamy didn't say anything in response to this so Clarke decided now would be a good time to tell a certain story she had decided to tell tonight. 'Thing's didn't start off well between the two of us you know,' she began playing with Bellamy's foot with hers as she spoke 'as well you know, but looking back I think they could have been if I was a little less gullible when I was young.'

'What are you talking about,' Bellamy asked quickly jumping on this statement.

'Well,' Clarke continued smiling this had been the sort of reaction she had hoped for 'we actually had a good first meeting when we were kids it went really well in fact.'

'And,' Bellamy cut in clearly eager now to hear what she had to say.

'Well,' Clarke said in a teasing voice drawing out the word enjoying herself if she didn't know Nobody was Bellamy the way he was acting would be a real give away and that amused her 'you see I used to be connected with some people who weren't nice people and they told me some lies about Bellamy that I stupidly believed.'

'What lies Princess,' Bellamy asked sounding almost frantic.

'I don't really remember,' Clarke said playing with Bellamy's hand again 'but the point is things could have been so different if not for some stupid lies. Relationships can be messed up for all kinds of stupid reasons don't you think,' Clarke added looking in to Bellamy's face as she spoke which meant she saw her relaxed genuine almost knowing smile reflected back at her. 'There are all these little things that get in the way,' she continued 'if you really wanted something with someone it shouldn't matter should it.'

Clarke knew this was probably giving Bellamy a really big clue to the fact that she knew it was him under that mask but if he suspected anything he didn't show it. 'Do you want to have something more with Bellamy,' he asked his voice calmer now sounding more curious than anything.

Clarke wasn't sure how to answer that, the answer was yes she did want something more she wanted a lot more but there was a question of how to answer. If he was starting to notice what she was doing and maybe even wonder if she knew, Clarke knew she should be honest but if Bellamy still thought she didn't know she would need to respond differently. Clarke didn't have time to come up with an answer to this question though because as she pondered this Raven appeared suddenly with Miller and his Boyfriend Jackson in toe.

'There you guys are,' Raven said rather theatrically as the three of them sat down 'how you doing Nobody?'

'I'm fine,' Bellamy replied trying to separate himself from Clarke clearly not wanting the others to see her practically in his lap. However Clarke intentionally moved with him as he moved so if anything they got closer, she was rather intentionally sending him certain signals and she wasn't about to stop.

'Good,' Raven nodded 'it's good to see you again,' she added smiling as she spoke. Clarke rolled her eyes at this she had actually asked Raven to come over he as part of her plan but Raven's timing had really sucked and now she was really giving the game away.

'I like your costume Clarke,' Miller said speaking up now drawing people's attention.

'O, thanks,' Clarke giggled looking down at the red silk of her costume and then over at Miller who had an expression that was a mixture of pondering and disapproval. Seeing this only made Clarke giggle more 'it's really something isn't it,' she added snuggling in to Bellamy's arm sending Miller a daring look as she did this. Clarke had known since the beginning Bellamy had told someone he knew about what they did on Halloween and it hadn't taken her long after she had figured out it was Bellamy under the mask to realise the other person in the know had to be Miller.

He was quite clearly Bellamy's best friend and Miller had always been trying to push her and Bellamy together in various ways as long as she had known him so Miller was the only one it could be. She hadn't confronted him though, instead Clarke had like now rather deliberately left Miller wondering if she knew, she might forgive Bellamy for keeping this going for so many years but Miller was another story. What her and Bellamy had was messy so Clarke understood why he had acted the way he did but Miller could have told her at any time and moved everything along so as far as she was concerned a little bit of teasing was warranted.

In fact Clarke was about to teas Miller some more but just as she was about to the music playing in the club turned off signalling it was time for the next part of her plan. There were a few moans in response to the music being shut off throughout the club at first but then there was the sound of Murphy shouting at people to be quiet and wait for the little surprise that someone had organised for someone special. That wasn't exactly how she had wanted him to put that but Clarke was the one who had got him to do this so she stood up, taking in a deep breath as she did so to get herself ready to go up on stage and do one of the scariest parts of her plan.

'Something wrong princess,' Bellamy asked sounding concerned as Clarke started to move around people and out of the seating area.

'O nothing's wrong,' she replied giggling an anxious giggle as she spoke 'I'm just going to go do something.' Clarke paused here nervous looking over at Raven who was giving her a thumbs up behind Bellamy's back and judging by the expression on Miller's face he had just figured everything out, she briefly considered not doing this but then decided against it she had practised this a lot after all. 'Why don't you stay here with these guys while I do this,' Clarke continued turning back to Bellamy 'I'm sure you have things you can talk about,' she added eyeing Raven as she spoke who seemed to be holding back laughter now.

With that Clarke turned on her heal and started moving through the crowd she had decided to leave Bellamy with friends here because in her mind it would be good to give him a moment to think about the signals she was sending him, plus with Raven there they could be pointed out to him as well. Things seemed to be going well so far but if tonight was going to end the way she was hoping she couldn't keep pushing Bellamy, she was going to need to give him a moment to breathe, in order to figure things out and she hoped this could be that moment.

Clarke passed various people in the crowd like Harper and Monty who seemed to be dressed as a pair of mad max style characters who tried to get her attention but she more or less ignored them heading straight for Murphy who was waiting for her on the stage. Music had a special part in her and Bellamy's history together with his she's so high song, her break up song with Finn and numerous other times over the years so Clarke had decided rather early on she wanted to sing Bellamy something tonight. She needed to sing a song that would show him how she felt, a song that could tell their story together and signal to Bellamy how she wanted things to end.

Reaching the stage Clarke started to move up on to it so she could take the microphone from Murphy and do this. The search for the right song to sing tonight hadn't been an easy one, Madi and Raven had ended up helping her go through a lot of different songs, it had taken a while but Clarke felt like she had settled on a song that would be really something. 'Right,' she began taking the microphone from Murphy who with a thumbs up quickly got off the stage, she then turned to address the audience she had for this 'this is going out to a very special someone and I just think this is the best way to show him how I feel.'

This earned her a lot of cheers from the crowd which gave Clarke a boost she really needed. She couldn't see Bellamy or the others through the crowd but that was probably for the best so signalling for the music to be started she took in a deep breath and started singing.

'Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door,' she began slowly at first but a few cheers from the crowd got Clarke to start singing faster 'said you'd never come back, but here you are again.' As she got to the chorus there were more cheers and that got Clarke to belt out the next few lines 'couse we belong together now, yeah, you got a piece of me and honestly, my life would suck without you.' After that Clarke really got into singing the song almost forgetting why she was singing, but as she started to pull it to a close she caught sight of Bellamy or Nobody moving through the crowd towards the stage and she just knew even without seeing his face she had done it.

'You've got a piece of me,' she sang as Bellamy reached the stage and stood right below her quietly looking up at her as she kept singing 'and honestly my life, my life would suck without you,' Clarke didn't even wait to finish as she sang this line she jumped off the stage and dropping the microphone she pulled Bellamy down wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him full on the mouth.

As was to be expected there was a massive course of cheers in response to this but Clarke wasn't paying attention she was too busy putting everything she was and felt in to this kiss. Clarke more or less attacked Bellamy with her lips pushing and biting at the reflective material of his mask spurred on by Bellamy who had wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She didn't know for sure exactly where Bellamy's thoughts were at but Clarke knew he was kissing her back and right now that was all she needed from him for her plan to be on track.

After a few minutes of this Clarke broke them apart breathing heavily as she did so 'how about we get out of here,' she asked smiling looking up in to Bellamy's face which because of his mask reflected herself back at him and how hopeful she looked in this moment. This also meant Clarke didn't need to guess if he understood what she was saying, what she was asking him, there was no way Bellamy wouldn't understand what she was asking.

'Sure,' Bellamy nodded sounding like he barely believed this was actually happening. That was all the permission Clarke needed though, without another word she took him by the hand turned them both around and started leading them back through the crowd towards the exit.

* * *

Clarke was on Bellamy the moment they got back to her apartment, stepping through the door she slammed him against the wall pushing the door closed with one hand and with the other she pulled Bellamy down to meet her lips. With the door closed she pushed him up against the wall kissing him with everything she had and wrapping her arms around him getting the two of them as close as she could. She had always liked being close to him, more than anything almost, having Bellamy embrace her having the two of them physically close just made Clarke feel this feeling of safety, of rightness which was intoxicating in many ways.

Bellamy followed her lead from here wrapping his arms around her keeping them close and kissing her back through his mask. A moment of this passed and then Bellamy flipped them around slamming Clarke against the wall and moving his hands down to her ass he pulled her up in such away Clarke was forced to wrap her legs around his waist. 'O Bellamy,' she laughed pleased by this direction of things hoisting herself up further on his shoulders so she could really get her arms around his neck and deepen there kissing even more.

Earlier in the night Bellamy had seemed apprehensive to Clarke unsure of what to do but now he seemed to have really gotten over that and was looking to take everything she was offering from the looks of it which she intended to take advantage of. Moving her arms down Clarke started to pull at Bellamy's jacket 'come on Bellamy,' she hissed after a minute of pulling at his clothes too taken in by the moment to think about what she was saying.

'OK Clarke,' Bellamy chuckled moving them away from the wall allowing Clarke to pull off his jackets leaving just his shirt and tie. As they fell to the floor he quickly carried Clarke through her apartment until they came to where her sofa was, lowering them on to it he started kissing her again but he also now began moving his hands up and down her body pressing and feeling everything.

This was something Clarke really enjoyed so she moved her hands up and down Bellamy's body to encourage him pulling and tugging at his clothes as she did. Doing this made Clarke feel like a real bad girl which intern only spurred her on more, being here with Bellamy doing this with him amongst other things made Clarke feel free and she had no interest in letting that feeling go.

Beginning to feel wetness spread between her legs Clarke moved her hands down to Bellamy's belt and started to pull at it desperate to get her hands wrapped around his cock. The moment she did Bellamy quickly grabbed her hands with one of his and then forced her hands above her head 'impatient are we,' Bellamy chuckled moving his face away from hers slightly as he spoke.

'I've been waiting for this for near enough to a year, so yes Bellamy I'm done waiting,' Clarke laughed looking up into Bellamy's face seeing her own reflected back which meant she saw how flushed she looked.

'A year,' he said still chuckling moving his free hand between her legs as she spoke starting to pull down her red silk shorts as he spoke 'is that how long you've known then,'

It was only now Clarke realised what she had been calling him and more importantly she realised he hadn't reacted to that so he must have already known she knew. Because of Bellamy's mask she saw all these realisations spread across her face and then her smile as she realised there were no secrets between them anymore. 'When did you figure it out Bellamy,' she asked still smiling leaning up so she could give him a quick kiss through his mask.

'Well I've thought something was up for a while,' Bellamy began still working at her shorts and net stockings with the hand he wasn't using to hold her arms 'but with you saying you sent Madi away for the night I had to wonder if you were planning something and that would only make sense if you knew.'

'O really, that's what did it,' Clarke laughed really enjoying what Bellamy was doing with his hand 'not the dancing or me practically sitting in your lap.'

'That's when I knew for sure princess,' Bellamy said laughing himself finally exposing her entrance to his still gloved hand which Clarke was sure she was staining with how wet she had become. 'I know you,' he continued starting slowly pressing at her entrance 'and the only way you would be acting like that was if you knew it's me under here, but all that to one side it was the song that really did it for me.'

'Did what,' Clarke gasped as Bellamy continued to stroke and press at her entrance going steadily deeper.

'Made me realise I've been an idiot,' he grunted going all the way in now with his gloved fingers 'I've been ignoring what I want for a long time Clarke.'

'What do you want,' Clarke asked her eyes open wide, finding it difficult to think effectively with Bellamy's hand between her legs pushing deeper and deeper.

'I want you Clarke,' Bellamy more or less growled 'I want all of you, I love you Clarke.' This did it, hearing those words were all it took to push Clarke over the edge. She came with a visceral scream bucking up into Bellamy's hand and body as he continued to push down for a precious few minutes of divine pleasure.

After that they both fell down on to the sofa next to each other panting but with their legs still tangled up together. 'Wow,' Clarke managed breathlessly after a minutes heavy breathing looking up at the sealing and then turning over to look at Bellamy who was still wearing his mask but she could tell he was staring at her. 'You know were not done here,' she smiled moving to sit on Bellamy's lap now, he had let go of her hands so she was free to start working on his clothes now.

'You know,' she began slowly teasing out each word beginning to unbutton his shirt starting at his waste and moving upwards. 'Just to be clear,' Clarke continued biting her tong as seductively as she could manage, reaching his collar and pulling open his shirt revealing his toned bare chest 'so everything's out in the open.' Wordlessly Bellamy moved upwards here so Clarke could pull off his shirt but she quickly pushed him back down and leaning down she started to slowly roll up his mask 'in case you were wondering,' she said once his lips were exposed moving to meet them with hers 'I love you to.'

With those words finally out in the open Clarke kissed Bellamy full on the mouth for the first time, there was no mask this time just their lips and it was all the better for it. Both their lips moved with the others, moving back and forth there tongs meeting as well neither one of them willing to be the first one to break this kiss, there first real kiss.

As they kissed Clarke felt Bellamy's hands move over her bare ass but he didn't stop there his hands just kept moving upwards, slowly they moved under the base of her top and then around to the front. After that he started to work at the ties holding the front of her top together moving slowly upwards, reaching the last one after a few agenising minutes Bellamy's hands moved to her breasts cupping them for a minute but after that he moved up to her shoulders and started to pull down her top. Clarke remained in contact with Bellamy's lips refusing to break there kiss but she moved her arms so he could pull her top away leaving her gloriously naked, apart from her tights that had pooled at her feet with her shoes and the devil horns she still had on her head.

This was opposed to Bellamy who was still fully clothed bellow the waist and was still wearing gloves plus his mask was still mostly on. With this in mind Clarke finally broke their first real kiss and moved in to a sitting position on Bellamy's lap bucking slightly as she did which made the bulge between Bellamy's legs grow. 'You know,' she began trying to sound seductive grabbing hold of one of Bellamy's hands and moving it from her waist to her mouth 'I really think your wearing too many clothes.'

With that said she started to suck one of Bellamy's fingers hard, pulling at the glove with her teeth as she did so really enjoying the taste of her own wetness. Even though it had only been a few minutes since the last time this combined with the feeling of Bellamy's erection pressing against her inner thigh caused things too start to build within Clarke again so she started to suck Bellamy's finger like her life depended on it. Bellamy seemed to pick up on what was happening because a moment later he moved his other hand to her mouth giving her access to more fingers and as well as that he started to buck upwards with his hips.

Clarke had never really dry humped before and certainly not like this so in a way it came to her as a surprise when the moment she was able to pull both Bellamy's gloves off his hands with her mouth she came, spirting wetness all over Bellamy's crotch. 'Wow,' Clarke gasped falling off Bellamy next to him, actually only remaining on the sofa because Bellamy caught her with one arm and pulled her into his side. 'You know I've never actually done that before,' Clarke sighed giggling slightly into Bellamy's chest that was now covered in a light sweat.

'Really,' Bellamy asked grinning a rather cocky smile as he pulled off his mask with his free hand revealing the rest of his face 'you've never humped like that before?'

Clarke wanted to respond to this but she couldn't, seeing Bellamy reveal his face was somehow a relief even though she had known it was him under there, their must have still been a little part of her that had doubts. So now seeing Bellamy's face as he lay besides her was in away a confirmation of the faith she had, had that was him under the mask, that he was indeed the man she had fallen in love with.

'You ok,' Bellamy asked frowning slightly now sounding concerned.

'I'm fine honey,' she smiled stroking the side of his face as she spoke 'it's just it's really good seeing your face.'

'It's really good to be able to look at you properly,' he replied smiling now 'and not have to look at you through a blurry layer of plastic.' With that said he leaned in and kissed her, the kiss was light this time but it was still really good. It made Clarke feel all tingly inside which only increased when Bellamy quickly twisted on the sofa and stood up, lifting her with him in both arms as he did so. 'Now,' he began as Clarke laughed as way of a response to him doing this 'I think it's time we move this to the bedroom so we can have sex in a more traditional way.'

'O really,' Clarke said laughing harder as a result of Bellamy's bluntness while he carried her in the direction of her bedroom or more accurately what she hoped would soon be there bedroom. A moment passed and then Bellamy was laying her down on her bed which she had made sure was good and ready in case they made it here, moving herself up on her pillows Clarke kicked of her shoes and what was left of her tights so she was completely naked. Apart from her devil horns of course which she planned to keep on as long as possible, doing this had the effect she was hoping for because Bellamy stopped dead where he was standing next to the bed, seemingly stunned by her form.

'Like what you see,' she giggled has she felt his eyes move over her body, his eyes actually bulging when he got a proper look at her breasts. Feeling rather smug Clarke unashamedly looked at Bellamy herself, from his bare toned chest to his covered but clearly bulging crotch really happy that this was actually going to finally happen.

'Definitely,' Bellamy laughed starting to work at his trousers but Clarke got up quickly and stopped him.

'Wait,' she said smiling suggestively 'let me,' he gave her a stunned look in response but Bellamy moved his hands away giving her permission. Clarke didn't waste any time quickly starting to tug, a tens minute past but then she was pulling Bellamy's trousers down along with his boxes which gave Clarke a great first look at his cock.

He didn't disappoint either Bellamy's cock was easily the best she'd seen and it was all hers judging from how ready it was. Clarke moved opening her mouth thinking she would take him in her mouth before they did what was next but Bellamy grabbed her shoulder stopping her. 'No,' he said in a husky voice 'I'm really close Clarke and the first time I give you my cum it's going to be in a way we can both enjoy.

Just hearing that made her begin to get wet again so Clarke immediately stopped what she was doing and moved back on to the bed spreading her legs as she did so 'well go on then,' she giggled.

Smiling brightly Bellamy slowly moved on to the bed standing above her on his knees clearly enjoying the sight of her bellow him. Very much taking his time he slowly lined himself up at her waiting entrance and even when he began to move he entered her as about as slowly as it was possible to do so. Clarke tried to remain still and just enjoy the feeling of Bellamy slowly moving deeper and deeper inside of her but when she felt him stop settling between her thighs something snapped with in her and she started to buck upwards wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

Bellamy didn't last long because of this yelling her name he came bucking against her bucking as he did, he had not been kidding when he said he was close. Not long after that Clarke came again herself just the knowledge of knowing he came within her proving to be enough to push her over the edge. After that they separated with Bellamy falling down next to her panting but Clarke didn't waste any time moving on top of him and starting to kiss down his chest.

'What are you doing princess,' Bellamy asked still breathing heavily

'O I don't plan on stopping Until one of us passes out,' she laughed reaching his still mostly erect cock 'now, I've never actually done this with a guy and I really want to try.'

* * *

When Clarke woke up she was able to tell right away she had slept in a lot longer than she normally would have, her bedroom was a lot more lit up by sunlight from the window than it would normally be. Makes sense she thought turning over in bed smiling slightly being up half the night doing all kinds of fucking is bound to tire you out.

Waking up a bit more Clarke realised now that Bellamy wasn't beside her, momentarily concerned she moved in to a sitting position looking around the room however as she did this he appeared coming through her bedroom door carrying two glasses of orange juice. 'Good morning,' he smiled handing Clarke one of the glasses and then sitting down next to her but she didn't say anything in response, Bellamy was naked apart from his boxes which meant all the red marks across his chest were in full view. Did I really do all that she thought taking a sip of the orange juice and putting it down on her bedside table ignoring Bellamy who was openly looking at her bare chest.

'We really did a number on each other didn't we,' Bellamy smirked a moment later putting his own drink down.

This statement immediately got Clarke to look down at herself 'o my,' she blurted seeing herself, half her body was red especially her breasts, from the looks of it Bellamy hadn't held back any more than she had. 'Well,' she grinned looking back up after a minute 'I guess we both had a lot of emotions to work through.'

'I guess we did,' Bellamy said grinning back moving towards her slightly on the bed 'you know I was planning on telling you everything rather soon.'

'I know,' Clarke sighed nodding, she knew this conversation had to happen but a big part of her wished they could bask in the morning after glow instead. 'I saw part of your book last year,' she continued hoping to get this over and done with 'things kind of fell into place after that.'

'OK,' he nodded 'like I said I was planning to tell you but I wanted to wait until I got published and that way I could tell you by giving you one of my books and getting you to read it.'

'I gathered that's what you might be planning,' she said nodding herself 'out of interest did you think this would happen,' Clarke asked smiling gesturing at them both with a finger.

'No, definitely not,' Bellamy chuckled 'this was really something that just happened Clarke.' He paused a moment after this but then kept talking 'but I imagine you might have been, or at least hoping.'

'Well I don't deny it,' Clarke said taking a sip of her drink feeling herself blush 'after I realised I loved you I knew I wanted us to be together and I wasn't going to hold back in trying to get that to happen.'

'Well there's nothing wrong with that,' Bellamy said smiling clearly enjoying this conversation now 'and were here now anyway.' He opened his mouth to keep talking but then Bellamy stopped pausing only continuing after a minute's silence 'Madi knows doesn't she.'

'She wasn't very subtle was she,' Clarke scowled remembering Madi's giggling 'I share a lot with her Bellamy so yeah I told her, Raven knows as well by the way, who have you told,' she asked hoping to distract away from this conversation.

'So Raven and our little warrior princess know everything,' Bellamy responded speaking more to himself than her in this moment but his use of the word our made Clarke feel warm and fuzzy inside. 'Well Miller's known since the beginning Clarke,' he sighed addressing her now after a short moments thought 'also Murphy's known since the three of us started living together.'

'Of course,' Clarke laughed exasperated she had been expecting Miller but she should have guessed Bellamy's crazy friend who worked for her would know about her little tradition with her guy. 'Well,' she continued 'I guess there's a question of which one of you will be moving out first,' Clarke said this intentionally pointedly, she did not want to take things slow. Bellamy opened his mouth to respond to her but Clarke wasn't finished so she razed a hand quietening him 'let's not pretend Bellamy, this isn't an ordinary relationship, we've known each other for years and I don't want to take things slow.'

She paused here to take a breath but then kept going, there were some things she really wanted to say and now was the time, 'things didn't start off well for us that's no secret, some people told me some lies about you and I stupidly believed them and if not for me things could have.'

Clarke had, had a whole speech prepared but she was cut short when Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her, quite forcefully in fact. A few intense moments of them kissing past but then Bellamy broke the kiss leaving her breathless 'don't over think this,' he smiled 'you've got me let's move in together I don't want to move slow either Clarke.' Clarke wanted to respond to this but all she managed was an excited giggle everything just seemed too good to be true.

'Now,' Bellamy sighed leaning back 'believe me I would love to spend the day here but we both know what today is and I've already agreed to meet Octavia at the cemetery, I would like you to come with me though.'

'You sure Bellamy,' Clarke asked surprised she had thought this might be an issue and she would have understood if he needed to do this with just his sister.

'Yes actually,' he nodded 'mum always liked you Clarke, plus this is as good a time as any to tell Octavia about us, plus this way we can go and pick up Madi afterwards and tell her how things are going to be now.' Clarke didn't respond to this she just leaned forward and kissed Bellamy lightly on the lips, this really was real, they were finally together and from now on they were going to be doing things together.

* * *

**Well there we are, again sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I really wanted to get this one right and there also been a lot going on for me. Now this isn't actually then end I am planning an epilogue so keep an eye out for that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The 100 a princess and a faceless man

**Well first here's the ending people and I hope you enjoy it as much I have enjoyed writing my fic for you guys. It's from Raven's prospective I know that's really different from the rest of the fic but I wrote this way because I felt it made sense this way I hope you agree. As always please review and comment I really do love hearing your guys thought.**

**Finally I feel it needs be said I now hate Jason Rofberg, seven years that's how long it's been for me, I've been watching the 100 since the beginning and this is what it has come to. As far as I'm concerned we have been robbed guys and this isn't what anyone wanted so he really should have thought twice about this idiocy he has created in this finally season.**

* * *

Raven

Staring at herself in her bedroom mirror as she finished putting the final touches on her hair so it went with her dark angel costume which she was wearing once again Raven started to wonder when Bellamy and Clarke plus Madi would be getting here. They should have been here by now so something must be delaying them, it was probably fine but if they didn't get here soon Raven would need to give them a call.

Since last year when Clarke and Bellamy had officially got together things had progressed quickly with them and now they plus Madi more or less moved as a unit. One of them did something the others did as well, they had all really become something very quickly and it seemed to be going well, in fact it was kind of annoying how annoyingly perfect they all were.

Online everyone shared a rather idealised version of their life Raven knew that, she certainly did, but the one Clarke shared through her vlogging and all that other stuff didn't seem to be any different from her actual life which just didn't make sense to Raven. Clarke had never been one to over share but there didn't seem to be any need to just share good parts of her life, she really did get people's attention sharing what she did and it didn't feel like she was not showing the bad.

There was her relationship with Madi and what she shared about her business both of which seemed to be fantastic but it was Clarke's new relationship with Bellamy that seemed to be really impossibly perfect. With the flirty games they openly played with each other and how they had somehow moved in with each other like it was nothing combined with their successes with both of their work they were a real power couple. Clarke didn't share much about her and Bellamy's relationship online but Raven had seen them up close and she knew for a fact they were really as perfect together as they seemed.

They both really were going places as well Clarke's speak easy style club business was still growing and it continued to be a souse of interesting rumours and stories on the internet. Clarke might have been handed her business when her dad died but no one could accuse her of not doing anything with it, she had definitely earned what she had been given. As for Bellamy he was published now and his book which was based on his and Clarke's to say the least unusual story was fast becoming a hit so they really were quite a pair.

Then there was Madi Raven thought finishing seeing to her hair and then taking a step back to inspect it, the small girl was 12 now and was apparently becoming quite the girl at Polaris high. With her observation skills, uncanny ability to read people and affinity for destruction on occasion Madi had found it very easy to attract a circle of friends at Polaris and was well known by her teachers as someone to keep an eye on. Or at least that was what Raven had heard from people and she didn't have any reason to doubt them but personally she reckoned Madi's family history had to make her the centre of a certain amount of attention.

The story of how Madi had wound up living with Abby was well known by most people also even though that's how things were officially it wasn't really a secret Clarke and Bellamy both were the ones actually caring for the girl, so she had to be a subject of interest to the gossiping masses. Raven couldn't help chuckle to herself as she thought about this walking out of her bedroom into her living room having decided she was finished getting herself ready, those two really were quite the pare and always had been so of course people were going to pay attention to the girl they were more or less adopting.

Even Clarke's mum who Raven had gotten to know quite well over the years had no illusions anymore about what the future was going to be like, officially she still was Madi's legal guardian but Raven knew for a fact Abby new that was going to change in a few years. Clarke's mum had used to be a real high society type being a hot shot doctor who was very worried about the image she and her family presented to the world and in truth she still was that in many ways but Abby a become more excepting of difference's. It wasn't like she could complain much about the way Clarke came across to the world, sure she might not have a necessarily conventional way of doing things but there wasn't much to be disappointed about.

As Raven thought about this there was a sudden nock at her front door breaking her away from her thoughts, giving a slight sigh Raven walked over to the door then opened it and the moment she did so she actually screamed slightly. The group standing at her door looked like the killer family from various slasher films, the man was only wearing a simple business suit, the woman had on a black cocktail dress and the girl was dressed in a black ballerina dress but they all had on porcelain baby face masks which made them look really scary to say the least.

'Raven it's us,' Clarke said in an exasperated voice taking off her mask showing Raven her face.

'Sorry,' Raven said breathing heavily shaking her head moving aside so they could all come in feeling rather embarrassed that she had reacted like that. In her defence though they really did look like a nightmare family knocking on her door so they could come in and kill her or something like that.

'Its fine Raven,' Clarke smiled pulling her mask back down 'we all get it, you wouldn't believe some of the stuff that happened on our way here.'

'Really,' Raven frowned her curiosity peeked by this 'what happened?'

'We got stopped by police,' Madi shouted cutting in jumping up slightly; she'd clearly been waiting to share this info.

'Really,' she responded turning to face the small girl who looked like a child monster from some kind of the shining rip off.

'Yeah,' Madi nodded still jumping up and down slightly clearly excited 'we were walking here and they parked up on the side of the street right next to us and got out and asked us questions and everything.'

'Really,' Raven said again feeling slightly disconcerted by this story.

'Yeah,' Madi laughed 'they must have thought we were real killers or something but they were really nice afterwards and one of them gave me a sweety.'

'Good,' Raven nodded smiling breathing a slight sigh of relief.

'That was only the highlight by the way Raven,' Bellamy added speaking up now 'a dozen people asked to take pictures and I can a sure you a lot of people noticed us on the way here.'

'Yeah,' Clarke said joining in 'you're not even the first person to yell tonight.'

'Well I'm glad to hear that,' Raven nodded turning to face Clarke again, it was somewhat reassuring to know she wasn't the only person to panic when seeing them. Clarke nodded as Raven said this she couldn't see Clarke's face of course but she could tell Clarke understood she was thinking this, Clarke didn't say anything though understanding that would be embarrassing.

'Well shall we go then,' Bellamy asked after a moments silence 'are you ready to go Raven?'

'Yeah, I'm ready,' Raven nodded 'I just need to get my bag.' The plan for tonight was to celebrate Halloween all together at one of Clarke's clubs which they had all decided to walk too together and meet everyone else there. Getting her bag and wrapping it around her shoulder Raven moved with the others towards her door, they hadn't stayed here that long but the idea had only ever been to meet up and walk over together.

As they all moved away from the door heading to the stairs of her building Raven couldn't help feeling a little wishful. She wouldn't say she was jealous of her friends or anything but she was the only one not in a relationship, she was the only one living alone in fact and that fact did make her wishful sometimes.

Clarke who was more or less her best friend at this point had Bellamy to start with, then there was Octavia who had recently broken up with Gabriel but that was because of her new guy Levitt so she still had someone. There was Miller and Jackson, Harper and Monty the list went on, even Murphy the crazy one of their group had his girlfriend Emori who was already pregnant with their first child, and here she was still single. It was Finn that had done it for her in regards to relationships Raven reckoned, ever since that had gone pare shaped things had just become difficult for her in terms of romantic relationships.

Thinking about this Raven looked over at Bellamy as they all left her building and started walking in the direction of the club which wasn't far from her building. That night he had hired her to pretend to be his date she wouldn't have been able to guess how much things would change for her and the different direction her life would take, it was probably all for the better but it was still insane how quickly things had changed. One moment she had a boyfriend but no real friends and then suddenly she had a bunch of really good friends but no boyfriend. Which was probably for the best Raven thought, even if Finn had left her with some issues she had traded one bad relationship for a lot of good ones.

Thinking about this Raven looked at Clarke and Bellamy who because of their costumes were getting all kinds of looks from people as they passed by them; she really had picked up some great friends. Clarke and Bellamy were very much at the centre of her group so when she had connected with them she had ended up connecting with everyone else and overall Raven felt she was probably better off. There were people on the periphery she didn't like that much of cause but the people at the core of the group were really good people and she wouldn't have them in her life if not for Clarke and Bellamy coming into it so this was all good.

'Well here we are,' Raven said after a few more minutes of walking as they reached the club which looked like a book shop out front.

'Come on then lady's,' Bellamy responded opening the door for the rest of them and moving aside so they could all walk in.

'Thanks,' Raven said together with the others smiling following Clarke and Madi inside. Bellamy could be a real gentleman when he wanted to be but it was never in an annoying way like it was with some men or how it sort of had been with Finn, he was always respectful only doing things to be nice. In many ways he was a feminist, he would always be the first to defend a woman's choice of clothes or anything like that which made him a really great friend to have.

Moving around various shelfs of books together they all came to a rather non-descript looking door at the back of the store which had a sign on it saying staff only. It didn't stop Clarke though who without any hesitation walked through the door prompting the rest of them to follow her.

'You know it still amazes me that all you needed to keep this one secret was that sign,' Raven giggled on the other side of the door having now entered the club.

'Yeah still surprises me too to be honest,' Clarke smiled looking over at Raven while they all stood in the small arched entrance way that led into the club which like many of Clarke's clubs was a large long narrow room decorated in a style that made sense for where it was hidden. Being since this one was hidden behind a book shop so the walls were all bare brick painted with various literary quotes and the bar at the end of the room was decorated with all kinds of things from old books. It all created quite a nice effect actually, this club really was a place you would want to be which was probably one of the reasons the place was so packed tonight.

Come on Clarke said moving around the crowded dance floor directing the rest of them towards the bar. Following Clarke's lead Raven couldn't help but smile, Clarke had this thing about being a bad girl and she did have a certain "I don't care what you think" attitude mixed up with a real desire to do things her own way but her friend wasn't a bad person. Clarke was always trying to lead people right and was a great maternal figure to Madi so she was a really good person, even if she did like to call herself a bad girl.

Reaching the back of the room and the bar Raven realised more than a few people were paying attention to the costumes of the psycho killer family she was with. Sniggering to herself she sat down on a free seat at the bar, she wondered if just a little part of peoples brains were thinking maybe just maybe there real. She was going to make a remark about this possibility but just then Octavia appeared with Levitt trailing behind her both of then dressed in all white clothing which did make them look kind of creepy.

'Don't you three really look like something,' Octavia said smiling brightly addressing the others.

'Yeah,' Levitt nodded agreeing 'you look good too Raven,' he added looking her way.

'Same to you,' she smiled nodding herself as she spoke. Looking at Levitt from where she was Raven could see his facial tattoos looked really faded which was a good sign for his efforts to remove the symbols of the cult he had been razed in.

Octavia and Levitt had first met because of all people Jaha, he and Levitt had met in a deprogramming slash cult survivor support group and had really hit it off so when Jaha had started trying to patch things up with people Levitt and Octavia had ended up meeting. It wasn't the most conventional start to a relationship but it seemed to be working for them so what did it matter really.

'Well how are you doing Raven,' a voice asked from behind her breaking Raven's attention away from her thoughts and the conversation that had started between the others.

Turning she saw Murphy standing behind the bar dressed in a torn grey suit that made him look like some kind of spectre, 'I'm fine,' she shrugged. Murphy worked overseeing various clubs for Clarke and he knew that everyone was planning to come here tonight so it made sense he would have chosen to be working here tonight as well.

'Good,' he nodded grinning 'it's not really what I do but I could get you a drink if you like.'

Thinking this over Raven looked over at the various bottles behind the bar which were decorated with pages from books however before she came to a decision she heard Madi call her name. 'Yes,' she said turning around to face the others and the small girl who did actually look rather intimidating in her costume.

'Were about to go start dancing,' she said sounding rather hopeful 'you should come dance with us; there are a lot of guys out there.'

The way she said this last part left little doubt in Raven's mind what Madi was suggesting and she wasn't exactly sure how to react to that. Madi's take nothing attitude and solid observation skills meant she could really get to people sometimes even if she didn't mean too. Like now she knew Madi was only trying to help but Raven didn't know how she felt about hearing this kind of thing coming from someone so young.

Thankfully though she didn't need to come up with any answer because the moment Madi asked this Clarke quickly said something about dancing clearly embarrassed and started pulling both Madi and Bellamy out on to the dance floor. Octavia along with Levitt followed them and Murphy had moved away to deal with other things while they were talking so that left Raven alone with her thoughts. She did want to meet someone Raven thought but she didn't know if she really wanted to start listening to Madi's advice on this. She didn't have much time to think about this however because this was when Miller appeared seemingly out of nowhere dressed as some kind of phantom character.

'Hi Raven,' he said moving close to her 'you seen Jackson anywhere, we had said we were going to meet up here.'

'No,' Raven replayed shaking her head 'but I've just got here myself Miller so he could be around.' Raven couldn't help but frown slightly as she said this because tonight was a big reminder that Miller had known about Clarke and Bellamy's little tradition since the beginning and she still found that strange. It was true both Clarke and Bellamy had been in denial about a great many things and he had tried to push them a bit but Raven didn't think she would have been able to keep the secret so long.

'Well I can't see him anywhere,' Miller remarked more to himself than Raven giving the room a once over and then turning back to face her 'how are you doing anyway?'

'I'm fine,' Raven shrugged noncommittally 'I'm just seating here.'

'Ok,' he nodded not sounding convinced though 'where are the others?' Raven only gestured as way of a response pointing in the direction of where Clarke, Bellamy and Madi were all dancing together looking like quite a group actually. 'So that's them,' Miller asked looking over at them and then turning back to Raven an amused grin spreading across his face as he said this.

'Yep,' Raven nodded smiling slightly herself they really did look endearing. She was about to say this but just then Miller caught sight of Jackson so he quickly said his goodbyes and disappeared leaving Raven alone again. Shrugging at the fact she had ended up here again Raven made to turn around but just then a voice to her side asked if she knew them.

Turning Raven saw the guy to her left was looking at her and gesturing towards Clarke, Bellamy and Madi, the guy was handsome with dark tanned skin, honest looking eyes and he was really pulling off the zombie look he was clearly going for so she decided to engage with him. 'Yeah,' she nodded giving the guy her best flirty smile 'there quite the little family aren't they,' Raven wasn't sure where this was going but they weren't off to a bad start.

'Wow,' the guy said sounding shocked 'they must have started early, I mean the kid has to be at least eleven and those two don't look much older than you or me.' This response made Raven giggle, it wasn't the first time someone had made this mistake 'what,' he said turning to face her looking confused.

'Not actually there kid,' Raven smiled which got the guys shocked expression to become more shocked.

'But there acting like a,' he stammered 'there dancing together like a.'

'Family,' Raven said completing his sentence 'I know, it's weird I know but in truth there weird and there more that girls parents than the people who made her as sad as that sounds.' All of that was true, Clarke and Bellamy were most certainly weird, they had gone from hating each other to being friends to being besties who were sort of attracted to each other and now finally to lovers, all of which had happened because of their unusual Halloween tradition so they were definitely weird. As for Madi her parents were not nice people everyone knew that so it was understandable how she had gone all in with the people who had shown her kindness and from the looks of it she was really looking to be a part of what Halloween was becoming for Clarke and Bellamy now.

'Well,' the guy nodded 'from the sounds of it you could tell me some interesting stories.'

'O you have no idea,' Raven laughed 'I've been there to see a lot of interesting stuff, both of them come to me for advice on a lot of stuff you see, so,' she finished giving a theatrical shrug as she spoke smiling brightly.

'You're the one who knows all the secrets,' the guy said proposing an end to Raven's sentence.

'Well I do know he's planning to pop the question tomorrow,' she whispered leaning in slightly holding back a giggle.

'You helped him pick out the ring then,' he smiled clearly enjoying this conversation.

'Yep,' Raven nodded smiling 'I'm Raven Rayas by the way,' she added outstretching her hand.

'Zeke Shaw,' the guy responded taking her hand smiling as well.

'Well it's nice to meet you Zeke,' Raven said as she started to wonder if this could be the start of something new, maybe it was finally her time.

* * *

**Now that is actually the first time I have finished a fic or any story actually so I'd really appreciate it if people please comment or review and tell me what they have thought of everything I have written here overall and what you think of how I ended it. As you can probably guess I love a happy ending so I really wanted things to work out for everyone here so that's how I wrote it and I hope you liked it that way.**


End file.
